


Me pregunto ¿Lo Recuerdas Como Yo?

by KavvWithLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BL, Español | Spanish, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel MCU - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Multi, Omegaverse, super family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Summary: Wade y Peter se conocen desde pequeños, sin embargo Wade no está seguro de que aquellos recuerdos significaran lo mismo para Peter a quien dejó de ver luego de la muerte de su madre.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es Omegaverse, en el mundo existen tres géneros, alfa, beta y omegas. Wade es alfa, tienden a estar en la cima de los demás géneros, como una élite, los alfas pueden fecundar tanto en hombres como mujeres dependiendo del genero al que pertenezcan. Los alfas tienden a ser fuertes y protectores, pueden ser agresivos, depende totalmente de la persona que posea este género. Los alfas reaccionan al celo de los omegas de una forma casi agresiva al no poder controlar el deseo por aquella persona con celo. Los alfas también son capaces de marcar al omega una vez estén en un acto sexual, al hacer esto el omega se vuelve de él siendo el único capaz de sentir su celo y dejando al omega incapaz de tener sexo con otra persona.
> 
> Los betas son la gente común y corriente, la mayor cantidad de población lo es.
> 
> Los omegas son personas que tienen aparatos reproductores femeninos (Útero y ovarios) tienen la capacidad de concebir un bebé sean hombres o mujeres si son fecundados por un alfa. Los omegas sufren de algo llamado celo, cosa que ocurre cada un mes y dura tres días, en esos días el omega tiene su nivel de hormonas disparados y se ven necesitados a buscar un alfa y aparearse con él, el celo pueden sentirse por alfas y un poco los betas ya que tiene un aroma bastante característico.
> 
> Hay una forma de controlar las características del omega y protegerlo de cualquier ataque que pueda recibir, los supresores, pastillas que ayudan a quitar el dolor, ser pastillas anticonceptivas o que controlen el celo, estas pastillas son costosas.
> 
> El vínculo entre un alfa y un omega marcado es muy fuerte y un vínculo casi irrompible.

_En esos años donde los recuerdos se invaden de un blur y de una cálida luz, de aquellos recuerdos en que la nostalgia golpea la puerta de los sentidos y te invade un sentimiento donde hasta crees poder recordar el aroma del viento golpeando tu cara, estabas tú._

_Recuerdos manchados ahora de tristeza y una fría luz señalándonos que ahora lo perdimos todo lo que teníamos, incluso a nosotros mismos._

_Pero tú, tú eras distinto, lo perdiste todo pero tu cordura siguió allí, recuerdo como visitabas a mi madre quien ya a penas podía mantener su sonrisa, recuerdo que te quedabas allí cuanto podías para hacerme compañía, lo recuerdo todo._

_Me pregunto si tú lo recuerdas como yo._

_Tu los perdiste a ambos a la vez pero tenias algo en lo que apoyarte ¿No es así? Yo te tenía a ti, o por lo menos a tu recuerdo._

—Wade Wilson. —Decía el profesor.

—Ese soy yo. —Respondió aquel chico de un cabello castaño claro.

—Responda como corresponde. —Exigió.

—Oh, disculpa por herir lo último de tus sentimientos, no sabía que la única frase para identificarse dentro de la clase era " _Presente profesor_ " de repente me estoy sintiendo bilingüe. —Decía con sarcasmo, algunos de los que le miraban, otros solo volteaban blanqueando sus ojos.

—A la oficina del director. —Wade se levantó con una sonrisa tirando de su corbata casi sacándola.

—Me encanta que te des cuenta que la única que tiene autoridad sobre ti y lo que pasa en la escuela es él. —Dijo Wade guiñando el ojo para luego salir.

—Eres de la **peor** clase de _alfa_ que hay. —Pronunció el profesor antes de que Wade saliera.

El anterior nombrado volteó con su ceño fruncido, se acercó a su profesor y tomó la ropa alrededor a su cuello acercándolo a él de forma violenta.

—El que sea un alfa no tiene nada que ver con mi actitud, tampoco me encasilla en una maldita categoría de élite. —Y lo soltó para salir casi golpeando la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos vio algo que quizás hizo a algo más que sus hormonas salir disparadas.

Fue en cámara lenta, el fondo era borroso, incluso la persona que estaba a su lado, las miradas se cruzaron de inmediato, las siguieron, incluso ambos voltearon a verse mientras la persona a su lado le indicaba algo.

Wade siguió su camino al igual que aquel chico.

—Wade, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—Herí los sentimientos del profesor Ethan.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—" _Ese soy yo_ " —El director suspiró.

—Wade, tienes que entenderlo, costó bastante que trabajara con nosotros para que lo espantes de esa forma. —Dijo señalando su computadora de escritorio.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser encasillado por ser un alfa en cierta actitud?

—No estuviste mal, Wade, solo fue tu forma de reaccionar.

El director era con el único que podía hablar sin refugiarse en el sarcasmo e ironía.

—¿Puedo volver?

—¿Quieres volver? —Preguntó el profesor extrañado, no era una actitud típica.

—Si —Respondió— Hay un niño nuevo.

—Ah, un omega. —Recordaba el profesor.

—No es un omega solamente.

—Lo sé, pero requiere cuidado especial. —Wade asintió saliendo de la oficina mientras el director suspiraba viéndolo ir.

Al llegar a su salón lo vio, estaba mesas alejado de él, nuevamente ambos tenían los ojos clavados en ellos, Wade caminó a su asiento sin escuchar la voz de aquel irritante profesor.

El timbre sonó luego de aproximadamente _cuarenta minutos_ , Wade sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda y vio como aquel chico le miraba.

El de cabello castaño claro se puso de pie y caminó hacia el chico nuevo quitando a un chico del asiento del frente y sentándose en su lugar con el respaldo al frente y apoyando sus brazos allí.

—Eres Wade ¿Verdad?

—El famosísimo Wade. —Exageraba.

—¡Lo sabía, eres tu! —Exclamó aquel chico con una sonrisa, sus compañeros de clases sin duda le dedicaron una mirada.

—No creo haber conocido a una lindura como tú antes. —Coqueteaba como normalmente lo hacía.

—No creo que haya cambiado tanto desde ese entonces, pero teníamos seis años, para ser honesto no estaba completamente seguro de recordar tu cara.

Wade sintió una punzada en su pecho haciendo una pausa, lo había vuelto encontrar luego de mucho tiempo, había vuelto a él.

—Peter. —Dijo en un susurro.

Aquel chico sonrió al ser recordado y asintió, Wade sonrió también algo anonadado.

—Pensé que no nos veríamos más. —Wade se puso de pie y lo apegó a él.

—Él destino nos quería juntos bebé. —Dijo con una voz grave y seductora.

Esto hizo reír a Peter quien se alejó de él con un leve golpe en su hombro.

—Has cambiado, pero sigues siendo el mismo. —Dijo ordenando sus cosas— Debo ir a dejar en el casillero, disculpa.

Wade le dio espacio para salir, luego se puso en cuclillas tapando su cara sonrojada con una mano, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, _¿Qué es lo que había pasado?_ No lo entendía pero aquello se sintió bien.

Rápidamente se puso de pie llamando la atención de los compañeros que aún seguían allí y siguió a Peter.

—Y ¿Aún te gusta el helado? —Peter rió extrañado.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto ¿Quieres invitarme a uno?

—¿Qué? —Dijo con su mente en blanco— Si ¡Si! —Respondió dándose cuenta.

—Genial, iba a invitarte a uno, claro, si te gusta el helado.

—Claro que si. —Dijo guiñando el ojo.

—Nos vemos al final de clases entonces. —Decía el chico yéndose a donde necesitaba, Wade detuvo su caminar retrocediendo sin quitar su vista del chico.

Al darse vuelta ambos brincaron emocionados susurrando un " _¡Si!_ " lleno de emoción.


	2. Capítulo 2

—¿Listo para la cita? —Preguntó Wade con una sonrisa al ver a Peter bajar los escalones con simpleza.

—No traigo dinero así que si invitas estaría bien.

—Todo tiene solución. —Dijo caminando al lado del delgado chico— ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Me mudé a Queens con mis abuelos, desde que... Ya lo sabes ¿Y tú? —Preguntó curioso— ¿Vives con tu padre?

—Así que no lo sabes, bueno, te fuiste antes de que pasara. —Habló Wade.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Mi padre murió, bueno, fue asesinado por su amigo borracho. —Decía con normalidad— Ah~ realmente me alegra que nos volviéramos a encontrar —Dijo con una sonrisa— Es como un golpe de nostalgia.

—Lo es. Me siento en casa —Peter sonrió al decir eso— Lo siento mucho por lo de tu padre.

—No te preocupes, él se lo buscó.

—¿Dónde vives? ¿En algún hogar?

—No, vivo solo en la casa de mi papá.

—Wow —Respondió— ¿Puedo conocer tu casa?

—Vaya que rápido te lanzas a mis brazos. —Bromeaba, Peter rió— No, es un desastre.

—No puede ser tan malo. —Wade entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Si está tan mal me traerás almuerzo cocinado por ti mañana, si no está tan mal te compraré helado mañana también.

—¿Es una apuesta?

—¿Le tienes miedo al éxito? —Ambos chocaron sus manos en un saludo para demostrar que estaba lista la apuesta.

De camino compraron helados en conos, Peter hablaba bastante, le contaba sobre Ben, su abuelo y como le apoyaba siempre al igual que su abuela May.

Cuando llegaron ya habían terminado su helado, Wade rió levemente abriendo la puerta sin dejar de ver la expresión de Peter a quien lentamente se le quitó la sonrisa de su cara.

—Tenias razón.

—Te lo dije —Decía riendo.

—¡Esto es un completo desastre ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?! —Exclamó entrando y tomando la basura del suelo agachandose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ayudándote a limpiar, vamos a ello. —Wade desde atrás evitó clavar su mirada en quel trasero bien formado de Peter y comenzó a ayudarlo.

Por las cortinas se podía ver como la luz del sol bajaba mientras ordenaban todo.

—Creo que ya está el comedor. —Dijo Peter llegando y viendo a Wade tirado en el sofá comiendo y llenando todo de basura— ¡Wade!

—¿Qué? Oh —Se dio cuenta— Lo siento, era hora de merienda ¿Quieres algo?

—Tu invitaste. —Dijo Peter con una sonrisa, Wade se puso de pie y recogió toda la basura que hizo en poco tiempo.

—Salgamos a por unas chimichangas entonces. —Dijo botando todo.

—¿Salir así? —Preguntó Peter viendo como estaba sudado.

—Te ves bien así de sudado. —Dijo Wade mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No —Dijo Peter haciendo cara de rechazo con su ceño fruncido— Voy a bañarme, préstame un poco de tus ropas.

—Solo un poco eh. —Peter lo miró para luego empujarlo levemente y soltar una leve risa.

Wade fue a su habitación, también todo un desastre pero tenía ropa limpia, le pasó una toalla y luego buscó la ropa que estaba limpia, era unos pantalones jeans negro y una camisa negra con un diseño de araña azul en el centro.

Cuando Peter salió con la toalla amarrada en su cadera y entró a la pieza se sujetó de Wade como si de un mareo se tratase.

—No creo que la habitación esté tan horrenda —Peter tapó su boca cosa que preocupó a Wade— ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eres alfa? —Preguntó, Wade vio esto con desgana.

—Lo soy —Respondió— ¿Es algún problema estar en un lugar así con un alfa?

—Soy un omega.

—Lo sé.

—Wade, reacciono a tus hormonas. —Decía con debilidad, sus piernas ya estaban temblando.

—Ah, mierda. —Exclamó al darse cuenta— vuelve al baño con la ropa, ese lugar es mas neutro.

—Gracias Wade, sé que puedo confiar en ti entonces. —Wade tragó saliva y asintió mientras lo veía irse casi sin fuerzas en sus piernas.

—Sólo un tonto confiaría en un alfa, yo no puedo confiar en mí por lo que soy, un maldito animal. —Pensaba.

Al ver luego a Peter vestido con su ropa esperaba que nunca de sus hormonas quedara impregnadas en ellas.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —Preguntó.

—Listo y dispuesto para ir a comer chimichangas. —Peter asintió riendo y ambos salieron no sin antes Peter poner las cosas en su mochila.

Mientras iban caminando por las calles Peter hizo la pregunta de oro:

—¿Qué son chimichangas?

—¿Qué has estado comiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Basura? Hoy vas a probar el manjar de los dioses. —Decía casi ofendido ante la ignorancia del tema de Peter.

Este rió levemente y mientras Wade explicaba lo que una chimichanga era a detalle, Peter le miró lleno de cariño, sus pupilas incluso se habían dilatado mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

—Y llegamos a las mejores chimichangas del país, ¿No es así Pedro?

—Viniste acompañado eh ¿Tu novio?

—No soporta el estilo neutrón. —Aquel hombre solo rió y comenzó a hacer las chimichangas.

—Wade, ¿Sabes si hay algo sobre ciencia en la escuela?

—Sigues siendo un cerebrito, sí, escuché de algo, una exhibición científica, pero creo que solo los de tercer año irán, no creo que Ethan haga una excepción.

—¿Ese no es el wey que siempre te saca de clases si respiras? —Preguntó, el acento mexicano lo llevaba.

—Ese mismo wey —Imitó el acento mexicano.

—Pero quizás es porque lo haces enojar mucho —Decía Peter.

—Tus chimichangas estan listas, pss —Llamó aquel hombre haciendo que Wade se acercara— Anda y siéntate en la segunda banca a la izquierda, es bastante romántico.

—¿Y solo ahora vienes a darme ese dato?

—Es la primera vez que vienes con alguien a comer chimichangas —Decía aquel mexicano con una sonrisa.

—Peter es especial —Admitió— Bueno Jose Juan Pedro de las Mercedes, gracias por las chimichangas, ponlo en mi cuenta.

—Esta vez van por mi cuenta —Decía feliz, Wade le sonrió y le pasó su chimichanga a Peter quien se despidió educadamente del caballero.

Ambos caminaron hasta desaparecer de la vista de aquel noble trabajador.


	3. Capítulo 3

Una vez llegaron se sentaron donde aquel hombre les había dicho, las luces estaban frente a ellos y el cielo oscurecía, ambos probaron aquella comida.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal aquel manjar de los Dioses? —Peter sonrió feliz, realmente le había gustado.

—Wade, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasamos cuando niños? —Preguntó de repente.

—Quizás sean recuerdos borrosos para ti, pero significó mucho para mí.

—Lo recuerdo todo muy bien, recuerdo que comíamos helados al lado de tu madre y la luz del atardecer siempre estaba allí.

—Siempre estabas allí para cuando caía el sol. —Decía Wade mirando a Peter mirar las luces.

Aquel mirar que en Peter estaba, ahora estaba en Wade, ¿Era todo igual a antes? Se preguntó.

Palabras que no podían salir de su boca, gracias que no podía dar, todo se reflejaba en una mirada llena de tantos sentimientos dedicada a aquel chico quien tenía reflejado en sus ojos tanto brillo.

—¿Crees que el profesor me deje ir?

—Yo lo que realmente creo es que para un logro así es mejor que ni siquiera me mires. —Peter negó con una sonrisa.

—De seguro no es tan así.

—Mañana llega temprano y te mostraré.

—¿Estás diciendo que llegué atrasado?

—Estoy diciendo que tienes que ir más rápido. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es que te mantienes a ti mismo? —Preguntó curioso.

—Trabajos de medio tiempo, es lo único que me deja hacer el director. —Dijo dándole una gran mordida a su chimichanga.

—Quizás también deba intentarlo... —Murmuró.

—¿Tienes problemas monetarios? —Preguntó curioso— Si vendes tu cuerpo es dinero fácil.

—¿Cómo lo obtendría de vuelta si lo vendo? —Preguntó inocente.

—PFF —Wade comenzó a reír a carcajadas— Nunca cambies Peter.

—Aunque quizás es una buena opción. —Wade rodeó a Peter con el brazo.

—Peter, todos los trabajos son respetables, no importa si eres una puta que hace sentir bien a su amo, o si trabajas recogiendo la basura que un **maldito malcriado** dejó tirada en el suelo. —Dijo al ver a un niño frente a él tirar basura, este se asustó y la madre tapándole los oídos lo llevó casi arrastrándole— Y no soy nadie para detenerte, solo sé que hay otras oportunidades que explorar, por ejemplo en una morgue y eso.

—Definitivamente no voy a trabajar en una morgue.

—Mala decisión chico, mala decisión. —Peter solo suspiró al ver lo dramático que Wade era— básicamente todo trabajo está bien excepto el ir repartiendo folletos de Trump diciendo que hará de América un lugar mejor y ahí anda encerrando a los Mexicanos tras las rejas con hijos incluidos. ¿Habías notado que Estados Unidos es una mierda?

—Tienes algo contra Trump —Rió Peter.

—¿Tu no? Pues lo siento pero no me agrada la gente naranja. —Refiriéndose al mal bronceado de Trump.

—Eso es racista Wade, la gente naranja son personas como tu y como yo. —Se burló Peter, Wade amó aquello

—Claro que no, se gastan en bronceadores al mes lo que nosotros gastamos en comida al año.

—Eso es verdad. —Ambos se miraron y rieron— Creo que ya debo irme, la tía May debe estar con los nervios de punta.

—Un abrazo para el viejo amigo. —Pidió Wade, Peter se lo dio sintiendo una mano en su trasero, de forma inmediata le tiró la mejilla a Wade con fuerza.

—Wade. —Dijo regañándolo con la mirada.

—Jaja, lo siento, lo siento. —Se arrepentía con dolor— No lo haré nunca más, a no ser que tu quieras, chiquibaby. —Dijo esto último con una voz profunda y guiñándole el ojo dos veces, Peter negó con su cabeza mientras reía.

—Adiós Wade, nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió yéndose con una leve sonrisa.

Wade volteó viendo el caminar de Peter soltando un suspiro para luego sonreír.

—Adiós Peter. —Murmuró para luego caminar a casa.

Al llegar golpeó la mesa tirándola junto con todas las cosas que tenía encima, odiaba ser alfa demasiado, sobretodo ahora que las hormonas y aquel aroma invadían su cuerpo, incluso donde Peter puso su mano ardía con deseo.

Lentamente bajó su mano por su torso una vez se sentó en el sofá hasta bajar a su miembro el cual ya estaba duro, este comenzó a tocarlo mientras sentía que aquel aroma se apegaba a su piel, sentía que Peter estaba allí apegado a él, a su cuerpo, este comenzó a tocarse con mas rapidez mientras mordía su mano, se odiaba, sabía que no estaba bien pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía como un animal lleno de impulsos.

Quiso detenerse pero allí estaba plasmado el latente deseo que odiaba tener.

Una vez terminó miró su mano la cual sangraba, Wade tenía una expresión de dolor.

Era un nuevo día y Wade tenía su mano vendada y tapada para no llamar la atención, cuando llegó Peter estaba allí, había llegado temprano como lo habían hablado.

Mientras Ethan, el profesor, pasaba la lista llamó a Wade Wilson.

—Presente profesor. —Respondió correctamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te burlas de mí en mi cara? ¡Ve a la oficina del director! —Gritó con su cara roja completamente.

Wade le dedicó una pequeña mirada a Peter quien solo hizo un puchero al perder nuevamente.

Y caminó hacia la oficina, el director ya le estaba esperando hasta con un café caliente.

—Hey.

—Hola, Wade, ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

—La mordí cuando me masturbaba. —Contestó sin pelos en su lengua.

—Mucho detalle.

—Dígame, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de controlar los instintos de alfa?

—¿Por qué deseas eso?

—No quiero hacerle daño. —Respondió mirando su mano.

—¿Encontraste a alguien importante? —Preguntó el director interesado.

—Es lo único que quiero proteger, por cierto, necesito un favor.

—¿Un favor de mí?

—Hay un alumno, Peter Parker se llama, es un genio básicamente, quiero que lo lleves a la exhibición científica de mañana.

—Está algo específica tu petición.

—Vale la pena, te lo aseguro. —Respondió Wade guiñando su ojo.

—El profesor Ethan tiene que ver eso.

—Director, usted sabe que va a decir, por favor~ —Decía coqueto.

—De acuerdo pero me debes una.

—Así será. —Decía Wade saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo 4

El timbre sonaba, Peter salió de la sala y fue a su casillero donde Wade le esperaba.

—¿Cómo te fue con el profesor?

—No muy bien, lo dejó en un quizás no.

—Buenas noticias. —Dijo Wade— Si irás, hablé con el director.

—¿En serio? —La emoción de Peter se reflejaba en sus ojos— Muchas gracias Wade —Dijo dándole un leve abrazo.

—No hay de qué. —Respondió corriendo su mirada sin corresponder.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada. —Peter lo miró sospechando.

—Dame tus manos. —Wade besó la mejilla de Peter y se fue, Peter sonrojado notó como Wade intentaba ocultar la mano izquierda así que lo persiguió— Wade, ¿Nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo?

—Claro chiquibaby. —Dijo alejándose de Peter quien detuvo su caminar y volvió a su casillero.

—No deberías juntarte con Wade. —Dijo un chico abriendo el casillero justo al lado de Peter— Él es raro, es un alfa de los más peligrosos.

—No lo conoces.

—Parece que tu tampoco, abrazarlo así y dejando todas tus hormonas en él, es peligroso para ti. —Peter miró a aquel chico moreno y gordito.

—¿Sabes que soy omega?

—Puedo olerlo. —Decía con tranquilidad— Tranquilo soy un beta.

—¿Qué sabes de Wade?

—Usa mucho el sarcasmo, es hiriente, se junta solo con betas —El chico se acercó al oído de Peter— Dicen que se ha acostado hasta con Alfas de toda la escuela incluso con profesores y tiene muy buena relación con el director, es sospechoso. —Susurró.

Peter al oír eso bajó la mirada pensando en que quizás eso si era real.

—¿Por qué te acercaste a mí?

—Porque eres nuevo y escuché que irás a la exhibición científica, soy de tercero así que también iré. Por cierto mi nombre es Ned, bueno, en realidad es Edward pero me gusta que me digan Ned.

—Soy Peter. —Ambos juntaron sus manos en un saludo.

—Tengo una esfera de la muerte para armar, si quieres podemos armarla. —Peter le miró con interés y asintió— Genial, te veo en la hora del almuerzo.

—Espera, no puedo a esa hora, estaré con Wade. —Ned le miró preocupado.

—Wade es un alfa, Peter, los alfas son peligrosos, son animales. —Peter miró hacia atrás viendo a Wade escuchando aquello.

Ned miró hacia donde Peter miraba y palideció al ver a Wade irse.

—Creo que moriré.

—Wade... Wade es distinto Ned.

—Lo siento Peter, los alfas siempre son iguales. —Peter vio a Ned confundido cerrando su casillero mientras tocaban el timbre— Nos vemos Peter.

—Si... —Peter vio a Wade juntarse con un grupo de betas la mayoría problemáticos.

—Wade Wilson acérquese a la oficina de la profesora Anne. —Peter vio que significaba aquello al ver como los betas bromeaban con ello.

Wade miró a Peter para luego irse por un pasillo, quien era testigo de esto persiguió a Wade hasta detenerlo.

—¿Peter?

—No sé si es verdad, no sé siquiera si te irás a acostar con la profesora pero no quiero. —Wade le miró con una leve sonrisa— No eres igual a todos los alfas, para mí no lo eres.

—Peter, si lo soy —Dijo tomando su mano— Soy un animal, es cualquier momento cuando tu más necesites ayuda yo no voy a poder protegerte porque no voy a poder controlar lo que llevo en sangre.

—No importa, para mi eres Wade, no eres igual que ellos, así que... Vamos a clases. —Dijo Peter tomando la mano de Wade, la sana.

Wade suspiró y asintió siendo llevado por Peter de la mano, Ned y el grupo de Wade más algunos estudiantes vieron esto.

—Sorprendente... —Murmuró Ned viendo aquello.

—Vas a entrar en rehabilitación ahora que estoy aquí. —Dijo Peter caminando con Wade.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que te acuestes con nadie más, es peligroso para ti.

—Pero que atento eres Peter. No has cambiado nada.

—Espero que sea algo bueno

—Lo es. —Peter le sonrió mientras entraban ambos a la sala con las manos tomadas aún.

En esa sala había un alfa que antes no estaba, Wade lo miró de inmediato al notar como este expandía sus feromonas por toda la sala, la mayoría eran Betas pero los Omegas reaccionaron a las feromonas a excepción de Peter quien solo se sentía débil.

—Beck, detente. —Dijo el profesor molesto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, lo estoy. —Dijo Peter caminando a su puesto, Wade se fue al suyo justo al lado de donde aquel alfa estaba.

—Es bastante guapo el nuevo omega, eh ¿Ya lo marcaste? ¿O le quieres romper el corazón como a la mayoría?

—Beck, no sabía que tenías los testículos para dirigirme la palabra. Estoy sorprendido. —Se burlaba Wade— Creo que te equivocaste de sala, por que no vuelves por donde viniste.

—Sólo veía a avisarte de algo, quiero al nuevo ni tu ni él se pueden oponer. —Wade solo hizo una cosa.

Beck cayó al suelo vomitando sin poder respirar por el golpe limpio que Wade le dio en la boca del estómago.

Las feromonas de Wade eran las que invadían el lugar, Peter comenzó a temblar en un estado de miedo y excitación, los demás también se vieron afectados mas por las feromonas de Wade que de Beck.

—Lo siento, sé cayó una basura, la devolveré al basurero.

—Wade detente.

—Beck, Beck, mírame. —Dijo tomándolo de su cabello— No lo toques ¿Lo entendiste?

Las feromonas cada vez ponían a todos más tensos, Beck tuvo miedo y asintió, Wade sonrió y dejó de sostener la cabeza de Beck quien se fue.

Dentro de unos segundos las feromonas se calmaron, no del todo pero el ambiente estaba mejor.

Peter vio esto estremeciéndose sin entender el porqué le había afectado a tal punto y miró a los otros omegas también afectadas, la reacción de ellos fue casi inmediata e inevitable, las hormonas de ellos estaban por toda sala pero Wade no se veía afectado, en un suspiro Peter, todos tuvieron que salir de la sala para neutralizar la situación, Wade se fue al lado de Peter quien negó.

—No sé porqué hiciste eso, pero no debías.

—Aww, cada acción es necesaria para algo así, solo te diré algo, no te acerques a Beck.

—¿Por qué?

—Vas a oír maravillas de él, el alfa perfecto, quizás su labia sea hermosa, pero es el diablo en persona.

—Suena más a celos que otra cosa.

Wade miró a Peter con el ceño fruncido estaba siendo serio, habían cosas que no podía contar porque no salían de su boca, tantas cosas que oculta por la falta de palabras para expresarse, si tenía la oportunidad para proteger a Peter lo haría.


	5. Capítulo 5

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Wade en la oficina del director— ¡Pero si ese maldito idiota va en cuarto grado!

—Bueno, es igual a Peter, demasiada inteligencia como para que no fuera.

—Déjame adivinar, es porque le cae bien a Ethan.

—Bingo.

—¡Bingo no! ¡Tienes que dejarme ir!

—Wade, no puedo, si llega a pasar tu sabes que Ethan es capaz de cancelarlo.

—Gracias por avisarme a tiempo. —Dijo Wade saliendo chocando con Peter— Peter~ ¿Cómo estás hoy, nerd?

—¿Qué hacías con el director? —Preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

—Acabo de cogérmelo. —Decía con simpleza.

—¡Wade!

—Es broma, no lo haría con un inválido... ¿O sí? ¿Acaso soy Zeus? No lo sé. —Bromeaba Wade quién recibía un golpe del molesto Peter quien se había ido.

Ned pasó apurado saludando a Peter yendo hacia su casillero.

—¡Eh! ¡gordito! —Llamó Wade rodeándolo con el brazo.

—Por favor no me mates, por favor no me mates.

—Ay, justo venía a eso, te acabas de salvar con esas suplicas, buen trabajo asiático —Ned se relajó— Lamentablemente para ti necesito un favor.

—Te haré las tareas de todo el año por favor déjame vivir.

—Tentador, pero necesito que alejes a Peter de Beck. —Ned le miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué? Es el alfa más alfa que he conocido.

—Exactamente por eso grandulón. —Ned sorprendido asintió preocupado— gracias, si lo haces bien te regalo una mamada, jaja, broma, no le digas a Peter que te dije eso, te debo una. —Decía mientras se alejaba de Ned.

—Que agradable sujeto. —Dijo Ned con una sonrisa para luego notar que había perdido de vista a Peter.

Una vez en el autobús para viajar a aquel lugar Peter se sentó con Ned, ambos se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de casi ni conocerse, una vez llegaron la cara de sorpresa de Peter era inocultable.

—Le damos la bienvenida a Tony Stark con el profesor Bruce Banner quienes vienen con un nuevo proyecto en conjunto.

—Oh por dios, Es Tony Stark. —Decía Peter casi hiperventilando con una voz fina.

Todos le miraron extrañados, Peter recobró la compostura y bajó la cabeza disculpándose.

—Chicos nosotros vamos a hacer el recorrido normal, veremos si alcanzamos a ver a Tony Stark en persona. —Explicó el profesor Ethan tranquilizandose luego de la vergüenza que pasó por Peter.

Y lo hicieron, Peter preguntaba si se podían sacar fotos, sacó toda las que pudo de ángulos buenos hasta llegar a la colección de arañas.

—Señor, disculpe. —Llamó Peter, Ned vio esto avergonzado— Aquí falta una araña.

—Oh vaya, tuvo que haber escapado, no hay problema. —Peter asintió mientras seguía prestando atención.

Mientras seguía el tour el profesor le tiró fuera de la fila.

—Quédate al último y no hables. —Dijo para luego irse. Alguien a lo lejos vio esto a parte de Ned quien le miró con tristeza y Beck quien sonrió.

Peter casi llegando al final del recorrido sintió un caminar y una picadura, este vio a la araña en su mano y sólo la mató de un manotazo quejándose levemente del dolor.

Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo mientras miraba desde atrás todo hasta el momento, pudo escuchar como uno de los guardias o algo así le decía que ya debía irse pero este se negaba a pesar de estar contrarreloj.

—Señor Tony Stark, es un gusto conocerlo, esto son los chicos de la Escuela Midtown de Ciencia y Tecnología. —Explicaba el hombre nervioso y tartamudeante.

—Hola a todos. —Dijo con rapidez— Alguien de aquí es capaz de explicarme que es lo que ven aquí, cómo es que trabaja, se propulsa y se mantiene unido. —Dijo mostrando un proyecto.

Peter miró esto con ganas de abrir la boca pero el profesor de inmediato le calló.

—El niño del fondo —Dijo apuntando a Peter quien miró hacia su alrededor para luego apuntarse a si mismo— Sí, tú. —Decía Tony acercándose— Tu nombre.

—Es Peter Parker, señor. —Dijo nervioso.

—Peter Parker, bien Peter Parker, dime que ves aquí. —Peter miró a su profesor y este lo calló nuevamente— No mires a tu profesor, solo responde.

Peter asintió nervioso y habló sobre cada detalle que veía, hizo una teoría de como puede ser posible, Stark le miró interesado.

—Muy bien Peter Parker, profesor le recomiendo que al llegar a la escuela le de una nota de diez. —Tony miró al niño bajando sus lentes— Bien hecho niño.

—Muchas gracias, señor. —Decía emocionado, Ned miró esto con sorpresa al igual que todos.

Tony habló un poco más con Peter, este estaba anonadado por tanta atención de un genio a pesar que hace unos años se habían conocido, bueno, él al genio pero el genio nunca vio su cara.

Luego de unos minutos se llevaron casi arrastrando a ambos, cada uno por su lado porque no paraban de hablar cosas complicadas.

Una vez Peter subió al autobús vio como Beck lo llamaba, esto también lo vio Ned quien no supo que hacer.

—Peter Parker ¿No? —Peter asintió— ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo ahora?

—Porque me sentaré con Ned. —Respondió con normalidad.

—¿No me digas que Wade te habló mal de mí? Siempre lo hace, tu sabes, no pueden haber mas de dos alfas en un territorio y él lo quiere todo. —Decía tratando de hacerse ver como la víctima a lo que Peter rió.

—No lo conoces ¿No es así? —Preguntó para luego irse con Ned.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con alguien como Wade —Hablaba Ned— pero realmente me preocupa lo que él pueda hacerte.

—¿Hablaste con Wade? ¿Sin que salieras corriendo?

—Me paralicé jiji. —Dijo nervioso, Peter sonrió al oír eso.

—Estaba preocupado por mí. —Peter lentamente comenzó a sentirse adormilado.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela bajaron, Peter no pudo evitar bostezar.

—Parece que agostaste tus energías, Peter ¿Te llevo a casa? —Preguntó Beck hasta sentir otro bostezo.

—Wade —Bajó Peter a verlo, este le sonrió.

—¿Vamos a casa? —Preguntó Wade estirando su brazo hacia Peter quien lo tomó y se fue con él— Gracias Ned.

Ned vio como Peter y Wade se despedían mientras caminaban juntos, Peter recuperó todas las energías para contarle con emoción todo lo que había pasado en el viaje a Wade quien escuchaba atentamente mirándolo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Peter se despidió de Wade y entró a la casa, de inmediato recibió un abrazo de su tía May mientras su tío Ben sonreía a la distancia.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—¡Fue espectacular! Estaba Tony Stark allí y me dijo “ _Hey niño ¿Qué ves aquí?_ ” y yo respondí y me dijo que estaba muy bien fue todo muy emocionante. —Explicaba Peter lleno de emoción.

—Se te ve muy pálido hijo, ve a descansar. —Dijo su tío Ben con una sonrisa.

—Si... Tomaré una siesta, buenas tardes. —Dijo Peter subiendo las escaleras.

Peter subió mientras bostezaba, su cuerpo se sentía dormido, Ben se sentó suspirando, May se acercó por su espalda y lentamente pasó sus brazos por su cuello abrazándolo con delicadeza.

—¿Lo viste?

—Es un alfa —Dijo Ben preocupado.

—No es solo un alfa, es el niño del hospital —Le hacia recordar May.

—¿El chico de la madre con cáncer?

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Ah, que complicado por lo que tuvo que pasar, fue bueno que ambos estuvieran para ellos mismos en ese tiempo.

—Quizás ahora Peter se sienta más protegido siendo que es un omega.

—Es un problema sentirse así querida. —Explicaba Ben— quizás solo sea un beta pero por eso mismo sé que los omegas no deben bajar la guardia.

—Dale un respiro, Peter es solo un niño.

—Los alfas, sin ofender, son peligrosos May, sobretodo si son niños que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos. —Decía suspirando.

—Sé que lo son, soy una de ellos después de todo. —Decía con una sonrisa— Ay Peter... Un omega nacido de dos alfas ¿No crees que la vida es irónica?

—Si no mal recuerdo la madre de ese niño era...

—Ella era una omega, sí. —Confirmaba May quien recordaba mejor.

—Bueno, por lo menos tiene a su padre y Peter nos tiene a nosotros. —Finalizaba Ben.

—Podríamos invitarlo a cenar algún día, o que te ayuden a pintar el sótano.

—Bueno, esa es una gran idea, le diré cuando despierte.

Y lo hizo luego de todo un día, despertó mareado, las luces brillaban con intensidad, su cabeza dolía por ello, siempre pensó que debía necesitar lentes pero una vez aquella abrumadora luz dejó de verse tan intensa veía tan nítido a lo lejos y de cerca, mareado cayó al suelo, el sonido alertó a sus abuelos quien solo May fue a revisar.

—¿Peter? ¿Pasa algo? Oh por- —May bajó de inmediato sin abrir la puerta.

—Cariño, las hormonas de Peter... —Ben, quien era el único que podía acercarse en un momento así teniendo la total confianza del chico lo hizo llevando un supresor en su mano.

—Peter, hijo, voy a entrar.

Ben cuando lo vio, notó que había algo extraño, no era un celo regular, no estaba ni siquiera a tiempo de serlo pero allí estaba el chico sentado en el suelo aturdido por haber podido escuchar la conversación que abajo habían tenido.

—Toma. —Le pasó Ben el supresor para luego tocar su frente.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo en un susurro.

—Estás hirviendo, tienes fiebre, no estás bien. —Comentó Ben saliendo de la habitación viendo cómo Peter se inyectaba el supresor— Te traeré una sopa de pollo una vez te haga efecto.

—Gracias tío Ben. —Decía quejándose mientras se sacaba la aguja de su pierna.

Ben salió y Peter subió a su cama para luego mirar por la ventana, quizás solo era un resfriado o al menos quiso pensar eso.

Apoyó sus manos en la pared y estas no se volvieron a despegar, casi rompiendo la pared pudo sacarlas, todo era muy abrumador, tenía miedo y curiosidad.

—Wade... —Susurró mientras ese mismo abría la puerta.

—Me dijeron que estabas enfermo, no pensé que fuera el celo. —Dijo al notar aquel dulce aroma que provenía del abrumado Peter— Quizás deba irme.

—No, no. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Wade— Necesito que me ayudes.

—Tranquilo, tómalo con calma. —Decía Wade tratando de alejarlo sin embargo Peter no pudo soltarlo— ¿Peter?

—No puedo lo siento. —Ambos intentaron alejarse pero eso solo les hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo Peter sobre Wade.

Tras el sonido fuerte se escuchó un grito de ayuda de ambos.

—¡Señorita May tenemos una pequeña caliente situación aquí! —Dijo refiriéndose a que él creía que Peter estaba en celo.

—¡Eso no es cierto pero necesitamos tijeras! —Wade soltó una carcajada, ambos estaban frente a frente cuando sintieron los pasos de May.

May corrió con rapidez con un cuchillo en mano dispuesta a usarlo, cuando llegó vio la situación como ambos trataban de alejarse, Ben también llegó con las tijeras que Peter había pedido.

—Peter por favor esto ya se puso vergonzoso —Decía Wade mirándolo a los ojos.

—No puedo dejar de tocarte. —Decía él, Wade rió levemente— No es broma tengo mis manos pegadas a tu ropa ayuda

Con May y Ben intentaron alejarlos pero fue casi imposible.

—¿Qué fue lo que te echaste en las manos para que estuvieran tan pegajosas? —Preguntó May con inocencia.

—No quiero saber lalala~ —Respondió Wade.

—¡Wade no! —Exclamó el avergonzado chico.

No tuvieron más que hacer que cortarle la ropa a Wade quedando con su torso desnudo.

—Lo siento Wade.

—No te preocupes, venía de trabajar así que es ropa gastada. —Decía poniéndose de pie ayudando a Peter.

—¿Estabas haciendo algún experimento de ciencias?

—Tuvo que haber sido algo de la exposición científica —Trataba de darle sentido mientras Ben le cortaba la ropa de las manos.

—Ve a solucionar eso al baño —Refiriéndose a los trozos de tela que aún quedaban en sus manos, Peter asintió con miedo de tocar algo.

—Gracias... ¿Wade?

—Lo recuerda —Dijo Wade— ¿Gracias por qué?

—Porque no hiciste nada contra la integridad de él. Sé que eres alfa y sé que ahora mismo las hormonas de Peter te afectan, tienes la respiración pesada.

—Lo siento si es incómodo para usted. —Decía con una expresión de odio hacia si mismo.

—Ser alfa es difícil, quizás no lo es como ser Omega pero hay personas como May que se desechan los instintos de alfa.

—Eres Beta, ¿No es así? —Preguntó Wade mientras salían de la habitación de Peter.

—Lo soy.

—¿Es difícil estar con un alfa? —Preguntó casi murmurando.

Wade recibió una mirada de parte del abuelo, Ben le miró directamente a los ojos para luego suspirar y darle dos leves golpes en su espalda.

—Ven conmigo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Mientras May arreglaba todo para la cena Wade con Ben habían salido a caminar luego de que Peter le pasara la camisa que mas grande le quedaba.

—Siento que esto se trata de Peter. —Confesó Ben.

—Peter es importante para mí. —Decía Wade.

—Lo es para todos, por eso quiero hablar contigo.

—No puedo prometer que lo mantendré a salvo de todos porque no sé si lo mantendré a salvo de mí, pero haré lo que sea por él.

—¿Te gusta Peter? —Preguntó serio.

—Peter ha hecho más que todas las personas a mi alrededor, lo aprecio y quiero, pero vas muy rápido para mí. —Dijo bromeando.

—Ciertas cosas se saben desde el principio, supe desde el principio que me enamoraría de ella, como si tuviera la unión con ella.

—¿Aún sabiendo que era imposible?

—Se sintió real, Wade y sé que ella lo sintió también. —Ben hizo una pausa— Te contaré algo que no le he contado a Peter todavía porque no lo encuentro apropiado aún.

—Le escucho.

—Sabes que May es alfa y yo soy un Beta, May tenía un predestinado, un omega. —Confesaba— En ese momento ya estábamos de pareja, fue caótico realmente pensé que se acabó todo, recuerdo que May lloraba por ser una alfa, creo que fue lo más duro que pasamos pero aquí estamos.

—¿Pudo resistirse?

—Me amaba y yo a ella, si ella pudo tu también tal cual lo hiciste antes puedes hacerlo ahora y en el futuro. Si Peter alguna vez llega a pasar por eso, independientemente de que tu no estés en ese triangulo, dile esto.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

—Estoy viejo ya, cualquier día puede ser mi último día.

—Tienes que ver a Peter graduarse aún, no puedes morir.

—Si, si, tienes razón hijo. —Decía con una sonrisa, Wade le sonrió también.

—De todas formas, cuenta conmigo pase lo que pase estaré con él y si pasa por eso, se lo diré.

—Cuento contigo Wade, volvamos, May tuvo que ya haber terminado la cena.

Ambos se fueron caminando en silencio mientras Wade pensaba si era tan fuerte como para reprimir el animal que era, miró al abuelo mirar a su esposa poniendo los platos en la mesa viendo como aún la pupilas de ambos se dilataban al verse y sonrió desviando su mirada a Peter quien le sonrió mostrando las manos.

—Ya no queda nada.

—¿Ya no se pega nada? —Preguntó Wade mirando con nostalgia a Peter mientras los recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza.

—Espero que no.

—Ustedes dos, laven sus manos y vengan a cenar —Dijo May a Wade y Ben quienes hicieron caso.

Peter se veía feliz mientras estaba con su familia conversando en la mesa hablando de lo increíble que fue estar cerca de Tony Stark y poder hablar con él, también hablaba en idioma nerd algo que ninguno de los tres entendían pero aceptaban con una sonrisa.

Wade solo comía, agregaba cosas a la conversación y miraba como ahora no eran los recuerdos los que tenían aquella calidez, sino que él traía esa calidez a su vida.

Una vez comieron, Peter se levantó tirando del brazo a Wade a quien prácticamente secuestró y llevó a su pieza.

Peter al llegar comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—Tengo mucha energía

—Lo noté, detente están tus abuelos aquí. —Decía bromeando mientras veía a Peter cambiarse de ropa— ¿Quieres salir o algo?

—¡Si, eso! Salir, quiero que me lleves a, no lo sé, pelear. —Dijo brincando.

—¡¿Pelear?! ¿Acaso estás loco?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? Eres un nerd, te puedo derribar con un dedo, además si te descuidas podemos tener problemas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser omega? —Preguntó serio, Wade lo atrajo hacia él apegandolo a su cuerpo, ambos podían sentir su respiración.

—Peter, soy tu amigo, te aprecio por como eres, me importa una mierda si quieres ser como _Barbie_ , ya sabes, ser lo que quieras ser, pero te voy a decir algo, soy un alfa y la única razón que ahora me detiene de hacerte daño es que eres importante para mí. —Peter sintió como la respiración y las manos de Wade temblaban— No estás en celo y aún así tu aroma me está volviendo loco. —Wade miró fijamente a Peter quien estaba sorprendido, este también estaba temblando como Wade.

El alfa se alejó de Peter sentándose en la cama calmándose, Peter se sentó a su lado.

—Si llega a pasar, estarás allí, es mejor que estés a que vaya yo solo.

—Ugh, te odio. —Dijo frustrado— vamos a pasar por ropa mía para que te pongas.

—¡Gracias Wade! —Exclamó feliz aquel chico.

Y salieron ambos, Wade tragó saliva antes de irse mirando a Ben con confusión, Peter vio esto pero estaba apurado por salir.

—Hay rumores en las calles, anda un ladrón, es violento así que cierren todo por seguridad.

—¿Qué podrían arrebatarnos a viejos como nosotros? —Dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

—La vida. —May vio esto con preocupación, Peter también comenzó a preocuparse.

—Creo que mejor debería quedarme, por lo menos hasta que atrapen al ladrón. —Tomó Peter una decisión.

—No, no, no te amargues la vida por nosotros Peter, no dejes que la preocupación arruine tu noche, ve a divertirte. —Dijo Ben con una sonrisa— No te preocupes Wade, no nos pasará nada.

—Si, lo siento, que tengan una buena noche, traeré a Peter de vuelta sano y salvo.

—Te lo encargo.

—Adiós —Se despidieron ambos, Peter casi lo llevó en brazos para que se apurara.

—Wade, gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, sólo sentí la sensación de querer decirlo. —Wade rió.

Y ambos se fueron a la casa de Wade donde prácticamente las feromonas del alfa invadieron al omega quien temblaba mientras veía a Wade parado frente a él sin hacer nada, era la única forma de cubrir que era omega para que este pudiera entrar a aquel lugar sin notar su genero.


	8. Chapter 8

Y allí estaban, Peter estaba nervioso al sentir tanto alfa alrededor pero Wade estaba allí, casi todo quien le veía le saludaban con rudeza y amistad.

En el centro de este lugar estaba un círculo encerrado en reja con una sola puerta.

—Y aquí está Dr. Wagner, dispuesto a pagar cien dolares a quien lo derrote.

—¿Aquí pagan? —Preguntó Peter sorprendido.

—Le pagan a los luchadores y entre nosotros hacemos apuestas.

—¡Yo voy! —Gritó Peter metiéndose en la jaula sin que Wade pudiera detenerlo— apuesta por mí. —Dijo mientras se apegaba a la reja al igual que Wade.

—¿Apuestas, Wade?

—¡Maldición Peter! Si, malditamente apuesto cien dolares a Peter. —Dijo enojado.

—Fiu~ plata perdida amigo.

—Cállate. —Dijo aún enojado.

—¿Quién eres, flacucho? ¿Listo para perder?

—Al parecer alguien se metió al ring para ser demolido ¡Pero eso es lo que nos gusta así que! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Peleen!

—Hey, hey, abre la puerta. —Decía Wade.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Por si quiere escapar. —Mentía, pero le sirvió para que la abrieran.

Peter vio como aquel hombre se le acercaba violento y sin saber cómo estaba a una esquina sobre las rejas.

—¡¿Entras para huir?! ¡Pelea cobarde! —Peter saltó desde arriba golpeándolo una vez.

Aquel hombre cayó desorientado, escupió un pedazo de carne que había mordido de su boca y toda la sangre, se puso de pie con ayuda de las rejas y comenzó a tirar golpes, Peter hizo una cara de confusión al ver los golpes tan lentos, así que él dio dos, uno en la boca del estómago y otro en su mentón, este cayó de inmediato y no se levantó.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Wade gritó, los demás comenzaron a gritar también, los bolsillos de Wade se llenaron de dinero con sólo una apuesta, al salir Peter se tiró encima de Wade mientras este se lo llevaba en sus hombros.

—Nos vamos ahora.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Soy poderoso! ¡¿Acaso no me viste?! —Exclamó Peter quien estaba sentado en los hombros de Wade.

El omega se inclino tapando la vista de Wade esperando una respuesta, Wade le miró a los ojos y solo asintió.

—Que no te le suba a la cabeza. —Decía Wade bajándolo— Iré al baño un momento, quédate aquí.

—Si~ —Decía Peter, las personas le miraban con curiosidad, podía escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor, nuevamente todo se había vuelto abrumador hasta que escuchó algo más interesante.

Él miró hacia la puerta de salida y vio como asaltaban a la tienda donde siempre compraba con pistola, quiso hacer algo sin embargo pensó que no valía la pena, así que solo vio como este salía corriendo con el dinero, a los minutos salió Wade del lugar buscándolo.

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte, nerd! —Gritó Wade, Peter solo rió.

—Ahora puedo ganar dinero así. —Dijo emocionado, Wade le tomó el mentón.

—No todos son como ese, Peter, no siempre vas a salir ileso ¿Entiendes eso?

—Lo entiendo, solo creo que es talento natural.

—Vamos a tu casa.

—Pensé que pasaríamos a la tuya primero.

—No es necesario, solo te llevé porque no quería dejar impregnado en tu casa mis feromonas.

—Sí, eso no hubiera sido conveniente.

—Ah, lo olvidaba. —Dijo Wade tomando el fajo de dinero que ganó en la apuesta— esto es tuyo.

—¿Qué? No, claro que tu, tu apostaste.

—Porque tu me lo dijiste, solo devuélveme mis cien y te quedas con los demás.

—Parece que se puede vivir de las apuestas.

—No es así Peter, solo que fuiste nuevo e impresionante.

—Te volviste un amargado.

—Solo estoy extrañado por el cambio, no te lo voy a negar. —Peter se sorprendió al ver como Wade parecía desinteresado en él.

—No te entiendo, las personas pueden cambiar ¿No es así? Tu cambiaste y lo acepté y- —Wade le miró.

—¿Y me aceptaste? ¿Debo recordar que me hiciste dejar de tener sexo con las personas con las que me relaciono?

—Pero eso fue algo bueno, yo hice algo bueno allí y-

—No lo hiciste Peter, si encontraste en ese lugar una solución fácil es porque algo está mal.

—Tú estás mal. Ahora déjame tranquilo. —Decía mientras sonaban las sirenas a su lado.

Wade solo suspiró viendo como Peter caminaba con rapidez, el alfa lo único que hizo fue seguirlo a distancia, Peter sabía que estaba allí.

—Deja de seguirme.

—No lo haré.

—Basta. —Dijo Peter volteando y chocando con él.

—No, ahora vamos a tu casa.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—Porque quiero protegerte, ahora vamos. —Peter miró eso avergonzado hasta que notó que las sirenas cada vez estaban más cerca.

—¿No están muy cerca?

—¿Las sirenas? Tuvo que haber pasado algo en las calles. —Comentaba Wade despreocupado.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —Confesó Peter corriendo a su casa.

Wade corrió tras de él, había un grupo de personas en una calle, Peter se metió allí y se arrodilló frente a su abuelo quien tenía una herida de bala en su vientre, el alfa miró esto pálido mientras sentía la tristeza de Peter, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía con cuidado a su abuelo.

—Peter, hijo, es lamentable que me veas así...

—Shh, shh —Callaba el abrumado Peter quien lo único que veía a su alrededor era oscuridad— Estarás bien, lo estarás.

—Peter, no estás solo, cuida de May por mí, quizás es estricta pero... Agh, te queremos mucho

—Tío Ben, quédate ¿Si? Por favor —Rogaba Peter tomando la mano de su abuelo— Te quiero, por favor —Su voz se había quebrado mientras veía como la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su abuelo.

—Hijo, nunca olvides, no importa como, un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad. —El abuelo con lo último de sus fuerzas miró a Wade quien se sentó al lado de Peter y acarició la cabeza del hombre moribundo.

—Te lo prometo, puedes descansar tranquilo —Fue lo único que dijo Wade.

Peter vio como en la cara de su querido abuelo se formó una sonrisa mientras la vida ya no estaba en sus ojos.

—No, no, no, no, no, por favor, ¡Por favor! —Gritó Peter dejando salir un grito que ahogó en las prendas de su abuelo que yacía en el suelo.

Mientras el policía alejaba a todos y los paramédicos se llevaban a su abuelo Peter se aferró a Wade llorando mientras Wade mordía su labio de la ira y pena que sentía mientras a lo lejos veía al culpable.


	9. Chapter 9

Incluso antes de que ambos le avisaran vimos como ella lloraba sentada en la silla apoyando sus codos en la mesa, una vez vio a Peter con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar rompió en llanto, no había falta decirle, en el fondo de su corazón lo supo, estaban unidos más allá de un matrimonio, era un vínculo irrompible que se hacia más fuerte con los años.

Peter la abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a ella y ella hacia lo mismo, Wade estaba allí mirando desde la entrada mientras los policías bajaban su gorra en señal de respeto al dar la noticia.

Pasaron horas y horas llorando, la casa entera estaba lleno de recuerdos que eran casi un tormento que un regalo en ese momento.

—Peter, ve a dormir, yo me ocuparé de todo.

—No puedo dejarte sola en esto —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

—Por favor ve a descansar. —Su voz de rompió mientras su mentón temblaba y se hacia un nudo en su garganta.

Peter vio esto y fue llevado por Wade a su habitación, Peter no podía parar de llorar, Wade miró a May quien agradeció eso y se sentaba a llorar en silencio.

—No puedo Wade, no puedo, tuve que haberme quedado, esto es mi culpa —Decía con un hilo de voz temblorosa.

Wade apagó la luz y se sentó en la cama mientras Peter seguía de pie para luego colocarse en cuclillas y llorar nuevamente, el alfa lentamente lo puso de pie y lo recostó en la cama.

—No puedo dormir, no puedo... Tengo que saber quien fue, necesito saberlo.

—Fue el asaltante de quien les advertí antes de salir. —Murmuró Wade, Peter se sentó rápidamente.

—Fue mi culpa... Wade fue mi culpa, yo no lo detuve, estuve allí yo... —Peter estaba quebrado, había tocado fondo.

—Ven aquí, tranquilo. —Decía Wade recostándose al lado de Peter quien temblaba.

Wade lo abrazó mientras Peter se acomodaba en sus brazos y descansaba su cabeza en uno de ellos.

Mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer Peter sintió una acogedora calidez proveniente del cuerpo de Wade que lentamente le calmó hasta el punto de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Wade con cuidado salió de la cama y bajó las escaleras viendo aún a May reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

—No lo hagas. —Decía Wilson— Es mejor llorar.

—¿Ya está dormido?

—Lo está. —May tapó su boca de la cual salía un fuerte llanto.

Wade miró esto lleno de pena mientras iba a buscar una manta la cual encontró y puso sobre los hombros de May quien temblaba.

—Pasamos tantas cosas juntos, Wade, adoraba a ese hombre. —Se desahogaba.

—Y él te adoraba a ti.

—Lo sé —Dijo con una voz marchita— Sé que eres un niño pero dime ¿Cómo puedo seguir?

—Hazlo por Peter, te necesita. —Decía el alfa preparando un té— Mientras tengas a alguien por quien luchar no te rindas.

—No lo haré. —Decía ella intentando calmarse, Wade puso una taza y le sirvió un té caliente— Gracias, deberías dormir tú también.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar despierto por la noche, debería dormir, yo me quedaré aquí por si pasa algo.

—De acuerdo —Dijo ella tomando la taza con sus temblorosas manos mientras se levantaba para ir a su habitación— cuida de Peter.

—Lo haré. —Respondió de inmediato, una vez las luces se apagaron Wade volvió a la habitación de Peter donde lo vio adormilado— deberías dormir.

Wade se acostó a su lado y Peter lo abrazó, nuevamente las lágrimas caían sin detenimiento hasta que el omega durmió abrazado a él.

El sol golpeó a los ojos de aquel pálido niño de ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos café ahora claros por la luz del sol golpeando en ellos, lo segundo que vio fue a su tía sentada en su cama mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días Peter... —Susurró May, Peter miró a Wade quien le sonrió y ambos se sentaron.

—Buenos días a ambos.

—Peter, quería hablarte de algo, creo que ambos deben saberlo. —Dijo, su voz se quebró— Saben quién le hizo eso a Ben.

—Es el ladrón, si. —Decía Peter.

—Lo dejaron bajo fianza solo por los robos, hay pruebas de que fue él sin embargo no son contundentes para llevar a un caso.

Peter al escuchar aquello bajó la mirada, estaba impactado, Wade sólo hizo una expresión de odio.

—Ya no hay sentido de justicia, tiene que haber alguien que la imponga, alguien que sea la imagen de la justicia de nuestros vecinos.

—Un poder... —Murmuró Peter mirando sus manos.

—Iré a preparar un té —Dijo Wade poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, Wade —Peter tomó su mano— No te irás ¿No es así?

—No me iré, estaré aquí. —Decía acariciando la mano de Peter, este asintió dejando ir a Wade.

Tan pronto dejó la habitación empezó el llanto, necesitaban tiempo a solas, después de todos ellos habían perdido gran parte de sus vidas.

Cada vez que tocaba a Peter podía sentir el dolor que sufría en ese momento, era algo que no comprendía pero ¿Y si era como May y Ben? Estaba viviendo un duelo ajeno, ni siquiera lágrimas podía dejar caer ya que a penas conoció a aquel hombre sin embargo aún siente en su espalda algo dando pequeños golpes con la mano estirada como él lo hizo.

Esperó un poco a que ellos bajaran para hacer té, él aprovechó para tomar un café cuando comenzó su celular a vibrar, justo frente a ellos.

—Está servido, discúlpenme un momento. —Dijo casi corriendo afuera de la casa.

Miró su celular viendo que era el número del director, este suspiró tranquilizándose y contestó.

—Wade, no te veo en clases. —Decía el director.

—Sobre eso, no iré hoy.

—No se te escucha enfermo, habíamos hecho un acuerdo.

—Tendrás que romperlo por un día, algo grave pasó y debo estar aquí. —Confesó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Preguntó cabizbajo.

—Lo que quieras.

Y mientras llegaba la tumba que pagaron con todo sus ahorros, Wade ayudó y esperó pacientemente, el timbre sonó mientras tenían su funeral tan solo los tres sin nada con que adornar.

May a penas abrió limpiando sus lágrimas vio a un hombre con una silla de ruedas, en sus brazos traía por lo menos mas de cinco arreglos florales, atrás de él habían cinco chicos de quinto también con flores.

—May, venimos desde la escuela para darte esto y decirte que vamos a estar apoyando a Peter con todo lo que podamos dentro del establecimiento.

Peter quien miraba desde atrás miró a Wade a quien abrazó agradeciendo.

May los dejó pasar mientras lloraba porque creyó que no había nada que podía hacer en su funeral más que llorarlo, con ayuda de Wade el director dejó sus flores alrededor de aquella tumba negra.

Los chicos que estaban atrás entraron saludando a la viuda mujer con un abrazó tratando de darle toda la calidez que le hacia falta, estos también saludaron a Peter con un brazo, no los conocían pero ellos le pidieron amablemente a ella que hablara de él, mientras se sentaban llegó alguien más.

—Peter vine a penas me enteré. —Decía agitado, Peter vio esto y se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras temblaba.

—Gracias por venir Ned. —Ned le dio palmaditas en su espalda mientras ya estaba poniéndose a llorar.

Aquel director se acomodó al lado de Wade quien estuvo sentado en el silencio durante todo el tiempo.

—Es bueno que hayas hecho esto por él.

—Gracias por venir, director. —Decía en un susurro.

—Hice lo que me pediste sin embargo....

—No, tranquilo, comprendo, es muy excéntrico huh.

Y May veía como los vecinos se acercaban y hacían de la tumba de su marido una cama de flores.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter vio con lágrimas como todos se acercaban a la tumba a despedirse de alguien, por un momento sintió que a penas empezaba otro día lo vería sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

Peter se rompió de repente agachando la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían sin detenimiento alguno, Wade vio esto y sostuvo su mano sintiendo una fuerte clavada en su pecho, de inmediato cayó una lágrima, hubo un silencio, el director miró eso con sorpresa al igual que todos los demás, mientras Wade se calmaba transmitía ese sentimiento a Peter, Ned consolaba a Peter con su mano en la espalda mientras veía eso con pena.

Se sintieron pasos, May miró mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, creyó que sería otro curioso pero se sorprendió.

—Ah, si que vino. —Murmuró Wade mirando hacia las tres personas que estaban allí.

—Hola niño. —Decía, Peter se puso de pie limpiando sus lágrimas y acercándose.

—Señor Stark ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó confundido hasta que miró a Wade quién hablaba con el director a susurros.

—Vine a dar mis condolencias. —Contestó entregándole el arreglo de flores.

—Es una pena que todo haya terminado así, un gusto, soy Pepper —Dijo ella abrazando a Peter— Todo estará bien, ya verás —Le tranquilizaba.

—Muchas gracias señorita Pepper. —Decía Peter, Pepper se alejó y fue directo a May como si ya la conociera.

—Niño, quiero hablar contigo, a solas. —Decía Tony, Peter miró a May quien asintió y se fue con Tony— Sé que es algo repentino pero haré lo posible para que si arresten al culpable, creo que tiene unos contactos por allí que le dejan impune.

—¿Realmente haría eso? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me recuerdas a mi mismo pero joven y odio eso. —Dijo con su típica extravagancia— sé que tienes talento así que te voy a dar una beca para que estudies y vivas como debes vivir.

—Muchas gracias señor Stark pero no puedo aceptarlo, no he hecho nada para merecer esto.

—Hay oportunidades que debes tomar, estas cosas no suelen pasarle a omegas como nosotros en toda su vida.

—¿Eres omega también? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo soy niño, por eso, acepta lo que te doy. —Peter sonrió levemente pero estaba feliz— ¿Qué pasa?

—Siempre quise ser como usted, ya sabe, siempre lo admiré pero-

—Viviste limitado por tu género, hey, lo entiendo pero no lo hagas mas, toma lo que te di sin peros porque no me gustan los peros y sácale el máximo provecho, tienes potencial niño no lo olvides.

Cuando ambos entraron nuevamente Wade miró a Tony y este lo miró a él, Peter miró esto confundido al igual que todos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte. —Decía Wade sarcástico.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Decía Tony con disgusto para luego mirar a May— May, siento tu perdida —Este se acercó y abrazó a la viuda— Te presento a Pepper Pots mi asistente y Happy Hogan, mi conductor y asistente.

—Muchas gracias por venir- —Fue interrumpida por Tony.

—No agradezcas, hey, antes de venir digamos que vi que no tenias lugar de entierro así que compré un lugar donde hacer el entierro. —Decía, May se sorprendió y asintió con lágrimas.

—Muchísimas gracias, en serio muchas gracias. —May lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, Tony sin saber que hacer le dio dos palmaditas en su espalda.

Tony se alejó luego tirando de Wade, Peter vio esto preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Está bien? ¿Todo saldado?

—Bien sabes que no viniste por eso, viniste por Peter, te dije que no hablaría.

—Sobre eso, gracias, Peter es un gran omega.

—Persona. —Corrigió Wade.

—Ya sabes que después de esto no quiero volver a recibir una llamada tuya.

Wade blanqueó los ojos.

—¿A que le tienes miedo, Tony? ¿A que se sepa la verdad o a tener que aceptar la verdad?

—¿Wade? —Preguntó Peter acercándose, este tomó la mano del nombrado sintiendo el disgusto que tenía— ¿Pasa algo?

—Odio a la gente que no acepta lo que es. —Decía refiriéndose a Tony.

—Niño si este es tu alfa te puedo recomendar otros. —Decía Tony, Peter miró a Stark mientras seguía al disgustado Wade— Hay cosas que los niños no entienden.

—Tiene razón, Tony y lo sabes. —Decía, Wade logró escuchar eso al igual que Peter quien se devolvió tirando de Wade— Eres Peter ¿No?

Peter miró a Wade quien estaba confundido para luego mirar a aquel hombre rubio y asentir.

—Soy Steve Rogers, es un gusto conocerte, lamento mucho tu perdida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Cap? —Preguntó Tony y Wade al mismo tiempo, ambos extrañados.

—Solo venía a dar mis condolencias a la familia.

—Por supuesto que no. —Murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Peter, voy a salir un rato, espero no te moleste. —Decía Wade yendo hacia el auto de Tony.

—No te vayas. —Wade miró eso apenado.

—No será por mucho, lo prometo. —Y allí iba Wade junto con estos tres super héroes en auto.

—¿A que viniste, Capitán? —Preguntó Wade mirándolo.

—Si Tony tiene motivos para guardar el secreto respétalo.

—Tony, Steve, omega y alfa con vínculo, por última vez, no me importa en lo más mínimo en que tipo de relación estén, ¿Listo?

—No hay relación. —Wade gruñió quejándose.

—De acuerdo, vayan al funeral y entierro y me quedo callado de por vida ¿Si?

—Iríamos de todas formas.

—Capitán, antes de irme, pareces abuelo vestido así, dile a Stark que te pague una sesión de _“How do I look?”_

—Pff. —Steve ladeó su cabeza sin entender mientras Tony reía— Buena esa, niño.

Wade solo salió del auto viendo a Peter sentado en la puerta.

—Hace frío afuera, te resfriarás.

—Oye, Wade ¿Estarás conmigo?

—Lo estaré si tu quieres.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Wade se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

—Lamentablemente también estaré contigo. —Peter lo abrazó con fuerza— No respiro

—Claro que lo haces.

¿Cuanto había pasado desde aquello? Quizás Wade no lo recordaba pero recordaba con exactitud pero Peter lo hacía, con lujo de detalles, sobre todo lo que pasó dos semanas después del entierro.


	11. Chapter 11

—No puedes ir a la escuela, Peter. —Decía May inyectándole un supresor.

—Necesito a Wade.

—No necesitas a nadie, ahora descansa, andar con celo es completamente peligroso en estos momentos. —Decía saliendo de la habitación.

Peter se quejó mientras todo su cuerpo ardía, buscó entre su ropa pero no había nada de Wade o con su aroma, May había sacado todo, pasó una hora pero había algo mal, el supresor no hacia efecto.

Peter se apegó a la pared y comenzó a subirla, estaba sorprendido sin duda pero lo primero que hizo fue salir por la ventana sin cuidado alguno aún pegándose por la pared.

Y así escapó sin que May lo notara, sus hormonas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, los alfas reaccionaban a ellas persiguiendo el olor que desaparecía cada vez que Peter se sentía en peligro porque subía los grandes edificios saltando como si de un simple _parkour_ se tratase.

Una vez llegó a casa de Wade este le abrió la puerta confundido hasta que notó las hormonas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte.

—Wade, los supresores no me hacen nada. —Decía Peter apegándose a Wade quien se alejaba temblando— Tengo miedo, no sé que pasa conmigo.

—Busca ayuda de algún omega como Tony. —Decía alejándose de Peter.

—Wade —Llamaba Peter acercándose a él mientras Wade casi huía.

—No te me acerques, Peter.

—¿No me quieres? —Wade tenía la respiración pesada mientras Peter se apoyaba en él.

Wade sintió como Peter tocaba sus manos.

—No me toques Peter, por favor no hagas esto. —Pedía Wade tembloroso mientras tenía la respiración de Peter.

Pero Peter estaba completamente perdido en su celo, Wade trató de alcanzar su celular pero no podía, no quería.

—Ah, mierda. —Wade tomó a Peter en sus brazo llevándolo a su habitación, Peter se abrazó a él mientras lo besaba.

Parecía que sus corazones iban en sinfonía, ambos se estremecieron al sentir sus labios, una tranquila calidez los invadió a ambos.

Ambos al alejarse del beso se miraron con sorpresa, el celo de Peter ya no era tan fuerte y Wade podía controlarse más.

—Lo siento. —Decía Peter sonrojado tapando su cara.

—No, está bien, disculpa. —Se disculpaba Wade dejando a Peter en la habitación.

—Yo necesito... Espacio. —Dijo Peter cerrando la puerta de la habitación mientras arreglaba su ropa suspirando avergonzado.

Ambos en habitaciones separadas hicieron lo mismo, agarraron un cojín y gritaron avergonzados tapando sus voces.

A los minutos salió Peter aún sonrojado con su ropa holgada viendo a Wade en su celular.

—Creo que debo irme... —Decía Peter, Wade lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo llamó para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí así? —Preguntó Wade mientras Peter se sentaba y se apoyaba en él.

—No lo sé.

—Peter ¿Alguien te tocó?

—No lo creo, lo sentiría si fuera así. —Explicó Peter— Donde tocaste tu todavía arde.

Wade miró a Peter quien tapó su cara avergonzado.

—Está bien, me dijiste que el supresor no funcionaba así que llamé a Tony. —Decía con normalidad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? No me digas ¿También te acostaste con él?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Exclamó con una expresión de asco— No es por presumir pero yo tengo excelentes gustos.

Hubo un silencio, Peter miró a Wade a los ojos y este hizo lo mismo.

—¿Si?

—Si.

Wade puso su mano en la cintura de Peter atraiéndolo hacia él besándolo, Peter puso sus manos en las mejillas de Wade apegándose más a él para luego pasar sus manos entre su cabello, lentamente Wade desplazó sus manos por el torso de Peter ahora besando su cuello hasta que golpearon la puerta.

Ambos se alejaron, Peter tapó su boca con su antebrazo sorprendido.

—Creo que iré a abrir.

—Si... —Decía Peter, a penas abrió Wade la puerta entró Tony con rapidez.

—No lo profanaste ¿Cierto?

—Claro que no. —Tony miró los labios de ambos.

—Tienen los labios hinchados, se besaron.

—Que mamada, sigues siendo Sherlock, aunque todos sabemos que es el mejor el de _Benedict Cumberbatch_ —Dijo, Peter alzó su ceja confundido.

—Niño ¿Te hizo algo mas?

—No, estoy bien.

—Hey tú, me dijiste que no le hizo efecto ¿Lo inyectaste tú?

—No, lo comentó cuando llegó.

—Dime, llegó muy en celo o estaba consciente.

—Estaba cegado definitivamente. —Decía sentándose al lado de Peter quien tapaba su cara con vergüenza.

—Peter necesito que-

—Antes de eso, tengo que hablar algo contigo, Tony.

—Si pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Vínculo. —Tony le miró de inmediato— ¿Vienes o lo digo aquí?

Tony se quejó y ambos salieron, Peter miró esto para luego tocar sus labios y soltar un leve jadeo inaudible para ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que tenga el vínculo con Peter?

—¿Es un anhelo o que?

—Tony puedo sentir lo que siente solo con tocarlo, el celo se detuvo al momento de besarnos. —Decía Wade, parecía en problemas.

—Ah, mierda. —Salió de la boca de Tony.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué quieres decir hacer con esa información? —Preguntó Tony mirándolo.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No quiero que un vínculo sea lo único que nos una.

—Wade, no me agradas.

Wade lo miró suspirando y entró a ver a Peter quien le sonrió levemente.

—Así que fue nuestro primer beso. —Decía Wade suspirando.

—Lo fue. —Decía Peter tomando su mano.

Ambos sonrieron para luego mirar a Tony quien suspiraba.

—Te tomaré unas muestras de sangre desde ahora vas a usar lo que yo haga para ti y tú, Wade, vas a tener supresores de emergencia para que o uses en ti o en Peter.

Peter vio como la sangre salía de su vena sin sentir dolor, Tony luego de eso se llevó al omega quien se despidió rápidamente de Wade quien sonrió despidiéndose, una vez salieron el alfa se sentó mirando sus folletos de inscripción de la armada.

—No creo que los haya visto, ¿O si?

Mientras que Peter subía al auto y miró por la ventana sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Los viste? —Preguntó Tony sentándose a su lado viendo como el niño limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Los vi.


	12. Chapter 12

Pasaron los días, Wade no decía ni una sola palabra ni Peter lo hacía, simplemente disfrutaban del tiempo juntos, hasta que Peter pidió una cita con el director.

—Peter que sorpresa verte por aquí, dime ¿Pasa algo?

—No sabía a quien recurrir y vi que usted era muy unido con Wade y quisiera preguntarle algo —Dijo con rapidez.

—Tranquilo, dime que pasa.

—¿Por qué se va a la armada? —Preguntó, el director vio la cara de preocupación que tenía aquel omega y suspiró.

—Lo siento Peter, pero no puedo decirte este tipo de cosas, si quieres saberlo, es mejor preguntárselo directamente.

—Gracias. —Dijo Peter levantándose.

Peter al salir caminó por el pasillo chocando con Wade quien vio como tenía sus ojos llorosos.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó tomando sus manos, Peter se alejó de él.

—¿Por qué me dijiste cosas que no vas a cumplir? ¿Por qué te irás? —Por unos segundos sintió el dolor de Peter.

—Hey, bebé.

—No, no digas nada, es mejor así. —Y Peter se alejó, todos miraban eso, incluso Ned quien miraba aquello con tristeza.

Wade lo siguió y tiró de su brazo haciendo que Peter lo mirara, este no trató de alejarse, se acercó a él besándolo frente a casi toda la escuela.

Wade lo apegó a él abrazándolo, Peter puso sus manos en las mejillas del alfa para luego abrazarse a él.

—No te vayas.

—¿Podrías escucharme? —Preguntó Wade correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¡El omega y el alfa de allí! ¡A la oficina! —Gritó una de las inspectoras.

—Primero, a huir. —Peter tomó la mano de Wade y ambos corrieron con rapidez.

Pero sorprendentemente Peter era más rápido, el primer problema fue la reja que impedía la salida de estos.

—Wade, ¿Confías en mí?

—Si, pero que- —Peter tomó a Wade en sus brazos y saltó— ¡¿Pero que mierda?! ¡Esto es asombroso!

Peter al llegar al otro lado soltó a Wade y corrieron hacia su casa, cuando llegaron Wade tomó a Peter en sus brazos besándolo agitados ambos, Wade se sentó con Peter sentado en sus piernas.

—Vamos a hablar. —Dijo susurrando.

—De acuerdo —Aceptó Wade respirando agitado— Sé que recuerdas muy bien lo de tu tío, sé que duele mucho aún porque puedo sentirlo. —Decía Wade tomando las manos de Peter— Por eso mismo quiero convertirme en un héroe, aunque sea solo para ti.

—No tienes que ser un héroe, solo quiero que estés aquí. —Wade lo besó para luego abrazarlo.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti. —Susurró.

—¿Cuando volverías?

—Dos años.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó Peter.

—Peter, volveré, te lo juro.

—Es algo que quieres hacer ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo quiero.

—¿Qué soy para ti, Wade? —Preguntó de repente.

—Lo más importante en mi vida. —Confesó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del omega.

—Me quedaré con eso y te esperaré.

Peter besó nuevamente a Wade y ambos cayeron acostados en aquel viejo sofá, allí durmieron abrazados hasta que la luz del sol abrazadora dejó de envolverlos con su calor y cayó el frío, fue allí cuando Peter notó la ausencia de Wade, se puso de pie y sintió un fuerte golpe.

Peter corrió al baño viendo a Wade sentado algo fuera de lugar.

—Wade ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Peter preocupado.

—Solo fue un leve mareo, todo bien bebé. —Decía con una leve sonrisa.

Pero algo si iba mal, no sabía que, pero si había algo mal en él. Pasaron los meses juntos, sin saber lo que eran, Wade sacaba a bailar a Peter frente a Ned quien veía esto, Wade con Peter lo metían al grupo siempre, Ned incluso le tuvo cariño al sobrenombre “ _gordito_ ”, pero ahí estaban, nuevamente durmiendo esta vez la luz del sol comenzaba a salir, Peter aquella noche se quedó para verlo partir.

No durmió nada, mientras veía dormir a Wade se preguntaba si podía encerrarlo para que no fuera, reía a la idea pero sabía que este intentaba hacer el bien para él, fue allí cuando pensó que él también podría hacerlo, ser un héroe, su héroe.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Peter besando la mejilla de aquel alfa.

—Ah, que hermosa vista. —Decía Wade besando a Peter quien rió— Que ganas de quedarme.

—Quédate. —Dijo Peter con rapidez tras oír eso.

—Tu sabes que no puedo. —Decía con una sonrisa apenada.

Y Peter lo vio caminar de lado a lado arreglándose, quería detenerlo pero no había nada que pudiera.

—Dime nuevamente que soy para ti. —Decía mientras Wade tomaba sus cosas para irse.

Este detuvo su acción y fue hacia Peter al cual levantó en sus brazos.

—La persona mas importante en mi vida. —Peter se abrazó a Wade para luego besar sus labios.

—Te quiero. —Susurró Peter.

—Yo también te quiero. —Besó Wade la frente de aquel chico, con cada roce ambos podían sentir lo que el otro sentía— Me tengo que ir.

Wade bajó a Peter de sus brazos, cuando tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta estaba el director.

—¿Viene a decirme que me quede también? —Bromeó Wade.

—Vine a desearte un buen viaje. —Ambos juntaron sus manos en una despedida.

Tanto Peter como el director le siguieron hasta aquel bus que les llevaría.

—Peter, ten esto. —Wade tiró unas llaves— Cuida de mi casa por mí.

Peter lo abrazó con fuerza, casi aferrándose a él, Wade miró al director quien tomó el brazo de Peter quien se alejó del alfa.

—Nos vemos, Peter.

—Te estaré esperando. —Wade le sonrió y subió—

—Nos vemos, director.

—Nos vemos, Wade. —Y el bus cerró sus puertas.

Peter se puso en cuclillas cabizbajo, el director puso su mano en su espalda brindándole calidez en aquella fría mañana.

—Una vez vuelva y sea lo que el quiso espero que tu también sea lo que tu quieres ser. —Alentaba, Peter le miró y asintió.

Una vez volvió a casa vio como todo estaba empaquetado en cajas, este extrañado vio a la tía May sacando cajas de su cuarto.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Nos mudaremos. —Decía.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Este lugar tiene recuerdos, tantos recuerdos que no quiero reemplazar con otros, encontré un departamento para nosotros, sigue siendo en Queens así que estaremos cerca.

Peter asintió algo perplejo, todo lo que conocía estaba cambiando, incluso él.


	13. Chapter 13

Y allí estaba Peter unos meses después buscando el porqué los trajes de super héroes eran con una máscara, buscando como encontrar inspiración para crearlo, y él encontró inspiración en aquella araña radioactiva que le mordió y le dio todo lo que ahora tenía.

Compró una sudadera de colores rojo y azul con un buso azul, con un trozo de tela roja hizo su mascara poniéndose una especie de lentes ya que era demasiado abrumador al momento de ver.

Como lo recordaba, le hacía falta algo, algo que le hiciera balancearse por toda la ciudad sin tener que saltar por los edificios para desplazarse, usando su amplio conocimiento hizo unos artefactos simples que con un poco de quimica hacían un material tan fuerte como las telas de arañas e incluso más con una apariencia igual.

La tía May trabajaba mientras Peter estaba en la escuela, ser un alfa traía varias oportunidades que aprovechó al máximo para poder cuidar de Peter.

Peter tenía el poder y era hora de cumplir con su responsabilidad, se vistió, puso sus artefactos que parecían relojes y trepó por la pared con facilidad, una vez en el techo suspiró temeroso e hizo un salto de fe, estirando su dedo pulgar, índice y meñique ocultó los otros dos, haciendo que del artefacto saliera la telaraña la cual se pegó en la pared del edificio, nervioso comenzó a ir edificio por edificios sintiendo que volaba, las personas le miraban con sorpresa y grababan como se balanceaba.

Siempre creyó que Nueva York era un lugar pacífico, sin embargo notó que realmente era peligroso, era su primera día y evitó un choque, un asalto, un atraco al banco, un secuestro y lo que puso aprueba su fuerza que fue parar a un auto andando a gran velocidad que estaría a punto de ser arrollado por un tren.

Un solo día de trabajo como héroe y al acabar la noche terminó agotado, al día siguiente en su escuela notó como incluso en el noticiero escolar hablaban de él como “ _Spider-man_ ” y lo adoptó como nombre.

Para mantener el secreto ni siquiera a los más cercanos les dijo quien era aunque si hubiera deseado decirle a Wade para ver la emoción en su cara.

No había pasado mucho tiempo pero le extrañaba y pensó que si quizás el se convertía en lo que Wade quería ser, podría verlo otra vez.

Ya era Diciembre, antes de volver a casa miraba las calles, familias volviendo a casa emocionados ya que esa noche seria el fin de un año y se sentó, dejó caer algunas lágrimas al pensar que en aquella casa al volver su tío no estaría para recibirlo, este balanceándose llegó hacia el cementerio quedando justo frente a la tumba de Ben.

—Te extraño mucho. —Decía con una voz temblorosa— Lo siento mucho por haberte fallado, pero esta vez no lo haré, te lo prometo.

—¿Spider-man? —Preguntó la tía May, Peter se sorprendió al verla allí con una flores en mano— ¿Conocías a Ben también? —Peter negó para luego asentir.

—Ya veo, gracias por venir a visitarlo, si conoces a Peter, no le digas que estuve aquí, no quiero que vea que soy débil. —Dijo con una temblorosa voz.

Peter dejó caer unas lágrimas.

—No eres débil. —Dijo haciendo su voz mas profunda la cual era ahogada por la máscara.

—Gracias. —May le sonrió y Peter se alejó de ella balanceándose para volver a casa e ir a bañarse mientras lloraba.

Se sentía solo, aunque sabía que ella se esforzaba para mantenerlo feliz y distraído, se seguía sintiendo solo mientras se aferraba a los recuerdos que se invadían de una hermosa calidez que anhelaba sentir otra vez.

Cuando salió sintió el frío notó que probablemente nevaría, se vistió y miró por la ventana pensando en que estaría haciendo ahora Wade, si le dejarían volver a casa, si podría verlo, aunque sabía que no pasaría.

Cuando Peter vio a su tía llegar vio que no estaba sola, Peter miró a esa persona extrañado

—¿Señor Stark? ¿Pasa algo?

—Tony me dijo que fuéramos a cenar con ellos hoy por año nuevo, aún no preparo nada así que acepté.

—Así es niño, veo que ya estás listo. —Refiriéndose a que estaba bañado y vestido bastante arreglado.

—Sí, pero falto yo, solo me tomará un momento. —Decía May dejando las cosas en la mesa y yendo a bañarse.

—Oí que anda un nuevo super héroe por las calles. —Comentó Tony.

—Lo sé, pensé que era uno de ustedes. —Refiriéndose a los _Avengers_.

—No con ese traje de bajo presupuesto. —Comentaba, Peter sonrió algo dolido.

Mientras ellos esperaban algo estaba pasando en el campamento donde Wade hacia su entrenamiento militar.

—¡Wilson! ¡¿Cómo es que siendo un beta rechazas la demanda de un alfa de gran nivel?! —Gritó aquel alfa en la oreja de Wade.

—¿Escuchan algo? ¿Es acaso una mosca revoloteando en la mierda? —Dijo sarcástico.

—Una orden mía se cumple, ¿Entendido?

—Pero, sargento, no quiero meter mi pene en tu ano. —Exclamaba Wade, todos le escuchaban— Digo, entiendo que soy sexy pero, aún siendo tú un cabo no lo haré.

—Un beta repugnante como tu nunca sería merecedor de tocar mi cuerpo. —Wade soltó una carcajada.

—Soy alfa. —Dijo riendo— como tu, basura inmunda.

—¿Un alfa? ¿Tú? Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo, madre omega, repugnante. —Wade estaba serio, completamente serio.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, cabo? —El cabo se dio la vuelta poniéndose recto mostrando respecto.

—Suboficial, disculpe la- —Y aquel hombre dejó de hablar, en su rostro ya no había vida.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, cabo. —Dijo Wade sacando la navaja dentada que siempre debían traer.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó al suelo justo frente al suboficial.

—Oh, Suboficial, lamento este desastre. —Bromeaba Wade mostrando respeto.

—Repose, soldado. —Dijo como si nada— llevas poco aquí y ya mataste a alguien, me agradas.

Dos cabos tomaron el cuerpo de las piernas y lo llevaron arrastrando mientras Wade miraba por la puerta como lo llevaban, los demás soldados miraron asustados a Wade quien no tenía expresión alguna, este miró por la pequeña ventana viendo como caía la nieve e imaginando a Peter con su nariz roja al igual que sus mejillas mientras que la nieve se acumulaba en su sombrero de lana.

Sabía que ser un héroe no podría, porque todo fue manchado por uno, el que mató a su padre. No tenía a nadie y tuvo que aprender que la vida no era como él quería, se dio cuenta ¿Qué era lo que impedía que un héroe matara? ¿Por qué los malos tenían que morir mientras durante toda la historia se acumulaban en una pila de cadáveres todos los héroes que salvaron a las personas durante toda la historia? Los malos saldrían de las cárceles peor que nunca y sería un ciclo infinito que solo parará cuando la persona muera, al final todo termina en muerte, eso fue lo que Wade aprendió, no tenía un código moral mas que atacar sólo a los malos y proteger a Peter.

Él añoraba con decirle a Peter que ni en sus mas locas fantasías fuera héroe, porque los mejores no terminan con honores como Tony Stark, terminan muertos.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, algo interrumpió su vista.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter cuando llegó con su tía y Tony vieron aquella mesa donde estaba Happy, Pepper, una mujer de cabello un castaño rojizo casi naranjo, el profesor Banner y Steve Rogers.

—Ay, tuve que haberme arreglado más. —Peter la miró y se veía hermosa de pies a cabeza.

—Estás hermosa, tranquila. —May le sonrió feliz a Peter quien también estaba acomplejado por como vestía sin embargo no dijo nada.

—¡May, Peter! —Dijo Pepper acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos— ¡Bienvenidos! —May le respondió igual de emocionada, Peter se cohibió.

La chica que Peter no conocía notó eso y se lo comentó a los otros, Peter al escucharlo agachó su cabeza, los tres se miraron con sorpresa ya que la distancia era considerable.

—Peter ¿Verdad? Un gusto —Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie, hasta su caminar era seductor— Soy Natasha Romanoff.

—Soy Peter Parker. —Tartamudeo nervioso, ambos juntaron sus manos en un saludo— Pero usted ya lo sabía y es un gusto conocerla señorita —Divagaba nervioso.

—Peter Parker, soy el doctor Bruce Banner, un gusto. —Peter comenzó a emocionarse.

—¡Usted es un genio! —Exclamó— La forma en como manejaba los conceptos de bioquímica, la radiación gamma y la física nuclear era relativo con básicamente toda la existencia era increíblemente asombroso.

Tony con los demás miraron aquello, solo ambos genios de la habitación sonrieron a lo que oyeron.

—¿Has visto mis presentaciones? —Preguntó emocionado.

—¡Si! —Y Peter comenzó a hablar con Banner explicándole lo que había pensado en un principio sobre las teorías y como podían mejorarse.

Natasha prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a Bruce a la mesa y May tuvo que hacer lo mismo ya que no paraban de hablar.

—¡Tony, este niño es un genio! —Exclamó feliz.

—Sabía que se llevarían bien, pero hay algo mal, si la ampliación de los rayos gamma afectaran a otro tipo de niveles causaría problemas, no se puede ocupar para aquello.

—Si la radiación se fija en cierto punto utilizando un núcleo como el que tiene en el pecho para reducir la cantidad de radiación electromagnética y poder neutralizar así los efectos hasta que sea completamente curado o mejorado la parte del cuerpo, por ejemplo como _Hulk_ , si se pudiera reforzar una parte del cuerpo se podría asegurar también que la persona no sufrirá otro tipo de operación más que la de sacar su núcleo el cual-

—Tomará la radiación del cuerpo dejando a la persona sin riesgo alguno. —Completaba Tony.

—Sin embargo el núcleo al tomar esa energía puede contaminar el cuerpo.

—Solo si se expone a una gran cantidad durante mucho tiempo, si se completa el proceso de forma exitosa duraría menos de una semana la recuperación total del paciente. —Explicó Peter con tranquilidad.

Bruce le miró con una sonrisa al igual que todos, Natasha, Pepper y May miraron al pequeño omega con ternura.

—Peter eres omega ¿No? —Peter asintió— ¿No estás teniendo problemas en la escuela? Si es así siempre puedes llamarme para ir a patearlos a todos.

—Eso sería un problema —Dijo Peter— Creo que a la mayoría les encantaría ser pateados por ti. —Natasha escupió su vino riendo a carcajadas.

La mesa se llenó de risas luego de eso sirvieron la comida, algo ligero para empezar, entre la charla comenzó la cuenta regresiva, Tony con Pepper se pusieron de pie.

—Vamos, rápido, rápido. —Dijo Pepper guiando a todos los que se pararon de las sillas.

Una vez salieron un viento helado envolvió sus cuerpos, estaba despejándose.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno —Hacían todos la cuenta regresiva— ¡Feliz año nuevo! —Exclamaron con una sonrisa todos.

Mientras se abrazaban entre ellos deseándole a todos un excelente año, Tony se acercó a Peter quien le deseó un feliz año.

—¿Quieres verle?

—¿Eh? ¿A Wade? —Preguntó anonadado.

—Sí, ¿Quieres verlo? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Por supuesto, pero sé que está quizás donde.

—Quizás detrás de ti como un acosador cualquiera. —Peter volteó a ver viéndolo con su cabello corto pero vestido elegante.

—Wade... —Peter lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No seas aguafiestas Tony. —Susurró Steve apretando un boton del reloj de Tony.

—Tu cabello está tan corto —Miraba Peter sonriendo.

—Y el tuyo ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi. —Wade suspiró correspondiendo al abrazo de Peter— Te extrañé.

Natasha vio a May quien estaba completamente sorprendida al ver la relación entre ambos, Natasha solo sonrió con ternura.

Y frente a ellos un espectáculo de pirotecnia, Peter se volteó a ver estando aún cerca de Wade, la música sonaba fuerte, el rostro de Peter se iluminaba con cada color mientras no había pirotecnia que destacara más que su sonrisa.

—Peter. —Llamó Wade, Peter miró y recibió un cálido beso en sus labios.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Gritó Pepper mirando los fuegos artificiales.

Mientras que Natasha con May gritaban por otra cosa completamente distinta.

Peter sonrojado correspondió al beso cerrando sus ojos mientras sostenía las manos del alfa, había tanta calidez que aunque nevara no apagaría esa llama.

Una vez se alejaron se sonrieron, Peter apegó su espalda en el pecho de Wade quien lo abrazó mientras veían aquel hermoso acto de pirotecnia.

—Listo, eso es todo, lo mataré. —Dijo Tony mientras Steve le detuvo.

—Hay personas que son mas suertudas que otras. —Comentó Natasha mirando a Bruce quién estaba embobado mirando la pirotecnia.

—Salud. —Dijo Pepper con May al mismo tiempo.

Peter miró a su alrededor, vio tantas sonrisas en una noche que había empezado con tristeza, las luces brillaban más pero no molestaban, solo dotaba de aquellos recuerdos un hermoso efecto.

De repente una música italiana comenzó a sonar, la primera en reaccionar fue May.

—Permiteme un momento, Peter. —Susurró Wade, Peter asintió algo extrañado.

Wade se acercó a May e hizo un movimiento de punta talón con su pie, May vio esto casi ofendida.

—¿Esto es acaso un reto?

—Veamos quien pude bailar _tarantella_ mejor. —May hizo el mismo movimiento pero parecía flotar.

— _Tarantella_ , tiempo atrás que no lo bailaba. —Decía Natasha sonriente.

—¡A bailar todos! —Exclamó Tony.

Luego desde ese momento todo se habían vuelto risas, Peter miraba las secuencias y las imitaba bien, todo el tiempo tuvo una mirada llena de cariño sobre él.


	15. Chapter 15

—Señor Stark, muchas gracias. —Dijo feliz mientras respiraba agitado, todos estaban igual luego de bailar al paso de May.

—No me agradezcas niño —Dijo agitado— Disfruta el tiempo con él.

Peter asintió para luego ir con Wade.

—Siento que es una cena con tus padres y estoy nervioso. —Comentaba.

—Tal parece que conoces mejor a “Mis padres” que yo. —La pareja miró a Tony hablando con Steve quien le miraba con cariño.

—Solo son dos idiotas con un vínculo. —Peter miró a Wade con una sonrisa.

—No vuelvas a la armada. —Salió de su boca cuando la música se detuvo.

Todos le miraron, May trató de acercarse pero Pepper le detuvo.

—Entiendo que debes proteger a Peter, pero deja que afronte solo las cosas.

—Sí, tu has eso y yo lo hago volar por mas de treinta pisos. —Decía Tony listo para ponerse el traje.

Wade miró a los que miraban preocupados.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería convertirme en un super héroe? —Peter asintió— Mentí. Los super héroes no existen, solo existen ellos, personas que pasaron por cosas que le hicieron cambiar, son personas que motivados bajo su propio dolor se propusieron salvar al indefenso.

Natasha bajó la cabeza, todos los héroes se sintieron identificados por aquellas palabras.

—Pero las buenas personas mueren, Peter, pudieron batallar hasta el final pero aún así la muerte los alcanza. Decirle super héroes a personas como ellos le quita la humanidad que ellos poseen, son personas que sufren cada golpe, que les duele las pérdidas pero que tu ves por la TV como triunfadores como si las muertes no les afectara, “ _Ahí están los super héroes_ ” los que anteponen la vida de todos antes que la suya.

—No entiendo que quieres decir, Wade. —Peter estaba confundido.

—No puedo ser un super héroe porque no puedo poner las vidas demás personas por sobre ti.

Tony vio aquella escena con sorpresa, Peter también estaba sorprendido.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Eso quiere decir que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, no puedo ser un héroe si simplemente quiero dedicar mi vida salvando a un solo humano.

—Oh por Dios. —Decía Peter avergonzado.

Peter le dio la espalda a Wade y vio como todos los que escuchaban también estaban avergonzados.

—Ahora que todo se volvió incómodo ¿Pasamos adentro? —Preguntó Wade.

Peter volteó a verlo pidiéndole perdón, un segundo bastó para tomar una flecha que venía a gran velocidad contra la cabeza de Wade.

—Que lindo recibimiento. —Decía Wade tomando la flecha que Peter tenía en su mano— Gracias, prácticamente me salvaste la vida.

—¿Clint? ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Preguntó Natasha sorprendida.

—Buenos reflejos, niño.

Peter lo miro enojado para luego hacer un puchero y abrazarse a Wade.

—Hiciste enojar al niño. —Dijo Tony sobre protegiéndolo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Decía Clint acercándose a la pareja— Lo siento Peter.

—Está bien, no fue tan grave, afortunadamente estabas aquí.

—¿Y si no estoy? ¿Y si te pasa eso allá?

—Bien Clint, ahora llenaste al niño de nuevas inseguridades. —Decía Tony blanqueando sus ojos.

—Un gusto, Soy Clinton. —Se presentaba, este saludo a Wade con una sonrisa.

—Wade W. Wilson, el gusto es mío.

Clint se acercó a Tony tirándolo del brazo alejándolos de todo, incluso para el rango de audición de Peter.

—Hay algo mal con ese alfa.

—Sé que constantemente lo molesto pero en realidad no es un mal chico.

—No es eso, hay algo mal, no sé haz algo y revisa su cuerpo. —Tony le miró con asco.

—No, fuchila. —Decía para luego irse.

Todos entraron, estaba temperado y había música, una vez se sentaron para comer comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

—Nos conocemos desde pequeños, desde los seis años. —Contestó Peter.

—¿Estuvieron todo este tiempo juntos o fue un reencuentro romántico? —Decía Natasha coqueta.

—Nos reencontramos en la escuela, primer día. —Esta vez contestó Wade.

—¿Y hace cuanto que son novios? —Preguntó May con su ceño fruncido tratando de disimular.

Pero los de la mesa rieron al verla así.

—¿Novios? —Ambos se miraron sin saber que responder.

—Oh, ¿Qué veo? Una pareja sin nombre. —Dijo Clint.

—Estamos muy viejos para entender.

—Se me está subiendo la presión. —May al oír eso proveniente de Tony alzó la mano y las chocaron haciéndolas sonar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste a la armada? —Preguntó Steve intrigado.

—Le hice una promesa a alguien quien ya no está aquí. —May miró aquello— No puedo cuidar de alguien si no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Tampoco puedes cuidar a alguien si no estás presente. —Dijo Peter.

—Pero sí si lo dejas en buenas manos. —Wade miró a Tony quien le sacó la lengua— Bueno, casi buenas manos.

—¿Y mi decisión en el tema?

—Me la das cuando vuelva, solo faltan...

—Un año y once meses. —Dijo con rapidez.

—Oof. —Wade suspiró.

—Pongan “Tiempo de Vals” de _Chayanne_. —Tony le miró extrañado.

—¿ _Chayanne_? ¿Qué es eso? —Wade le miró ofendido.

—¿Qué has estado escuchando todo este tiempo? ¿Corriente alterna corriente continua?

—Tiempo de vals es el tiempo atrás —Cantó Natasha, Wade puso ambas manos en sus mejillas mientras abría su boca mostrando sorpresa.

—Ven, ven. —Decía Wade tomando la mano de Peter a quien levantó de la silla y lo llevó a un lugar despejado al frente de la mesa.

Natasha siguió cantando, Wade apegó a Peter a él, Peter puso su mano en el hombro y la otra tomada de la mano de Wade, la mano libre de este la puso en la cintura del omega.

Ambos se pusieron a bailar vals al ritmo de la voz de Natasha, Peter seguía los pasos de Wade quien lo levantó y lo hizo girar en el aire, Natasha cantó hasta terminar la canción leyendo la letra desde su celular, Peter todo el tiempo tuvo una sonrisa en su cara al igual que Wade y May quien veía la alegría en la cara de aquel niño que tanto quería.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony luego puso música para bailar sacando a bailar a Pepper, Steve sacó a bailar a May y Clint a Natasha, la pista de baile improvisada se había llenado, bailaron como pudieran hasta que salió el sol asomándose, Wade vio esto y al tratar de ponerse de pie sintió a Peter durmiendo aferrado a su ropa.

—Wade, no te vayas. —Dijo May recostada en un sofá, le miraba— Si Ben dijo eso es porque creía que eras capaz de quedarte a su lado.

—No quiero decepcionarlo, ni a él ni a nadie.

—Estoy un poco abrumada al saber que tenían una relación pero cuando lo vi sonreír tan radiante cuando bailaba contigo me di cuenta que no había nadie mejor. —Wade miró sorprendido a aquella mujer.

—¿Yo? Soy un alfa... Soy de los que suelen dañar a los omegas.

—También soy un alfa, Wade, sé lo que se siente tener miedo de dañar a los que amas pero lo superé.

—No pude evitar escucharlos. —Dijo Natasha apareciendo detrás de Wade— Yo también soy alfa.

—La _femme fatale_ perfecta eh. —Comentó Wade.

—Cierto, el punto es que, el que tienes en tus brazos ahora mismo te quiere tener cerca, siempre que tengas miedo a no poder controlar tus emociones concéntrate en lo bueno que Peter te ha dado, solo recuerda esos pacíficos momentos y estarás bien.

—¿Así lo haces tu?

—Yo no tengo momento alguno para aferrarme a él. —Confesó.

—No significa que no puedes crear nuevos. —Dijo Wade mirándola de reojo.

—Él tiene razón. —Le daba la razón May.

—Me agradas. —Se dijeron mutuamente Natasha con Wade con una sonrisa.

—Míralos, todavía creen que nadie sabe sobre ellos. —Apuntó Natasha, Los tres alfas miraron viendo a Tony abrazado a Steve quien lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

—Ah, ya despertaron. —Decía Pepper entrando, estaba en unos simples shorts y una camisa blanca.

—Buenos días —Dijeron los tres alfas.

—Buenos días, ah, querido ¿Sigues aquí? —Preguntó acercándose a Wade— Tu hora límite terminó hace unos minutos.

—No me iré, bueno, fue algo que decidimos entre los tres. —Confesó Wade, este sintió un leve cambio en la respiración de Peter y lo miró— Buenos días campeón

—Buenos días a todos. —Dijo sentándose para luego bostezar.

—Señor Stark. —Decía alguien quien apareció con velocidad por la puerta sin abrirla, solo atravesándola.

Peter dio un brinco de susto cosa que hizo reír a los tres alfas.

—¿Hm? —Balbuceó despertando rápidamente.

—Hay un suboficial exigiendo a Wade W. Wilson.

—Visión ¿Hay algún problema?

—Viene armado —Dijo Wade levantándose— Lo siento debo irme.

—¿Wade? Espera un segundo. —Dijo Tony poniéndose de pie.

—Tony, no hay tiempo para esto.

—Tiene razón, ya están entrando. —Decía Visión.

—¿Por qué vienen a buscarte armados?

—Porque son de esos chicos malos, Natasha. —Dijo Wade.

Wade caminó hacia la salida pero Peter lo detuvo.

—No.

—Peter estás en el edificio, no tengo de otra. —Confesó Wade.

—Pero se metieron en el edificio equivocado, somos los vengadores.

—¡No, no lo son! —Exclamó Wade, todos lo miraron extrañados— ¡Esos tipos dañan, no tienen código moral como ustedes! ¡No voy a colocar a Peter en una posición así!

—¡¿Si?! ¡Bien! —Gritó Peter enojado— ¡Puedo protegerme solo, vete!

—Eso es lo que iba a hacer. —Decía soltándose del agarre.

—¿Cómo sabes que estarás bien? —Preguntó Natasha preocupada.

—Porque soy como ellos. —Wade miró de reojo a Peter quien tenía una expresión de dolor— Adiós.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé. —Dijo con una sonrisa para luego salir.

Peter corrió tras él pero May le detuvo con miedo.

—No Peter, este no es tu mundo. —Peter miró a su tía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Pero si el mío. —Dijo Natasha corriendo tras Wade, mientras caminaba por los pasillos veía como habían personas, soldados jóvenes sangrando.

Había un rastro de sangre, habían arrastrado un cuerpo, todo fue tan rápido, Natasha tuvo miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Visión ¿Y las cámaras?

—Si te preguntas si es sangre de Wade es correcto, aún no salen de la torre. —Natasha asintió y corrió mientras Visión atravesaba las paredes.

—¿Hará algo señor Stark? —Preguntó Visión.

Visión mostró una imagen, definitivamente era Wade siendo arrastrado a un auto, Peter palideció.

Por un momento pensó que la decisión que tomara era simple, Spider-man o Wade, dudó por unos segundos antes de salir al balcón y tirarse.

—¡Peter! —Gritó May aterrada.

—Ah, Maldición. —Decía Tony mientras un traje se apegaba a su cuerpo.

Todos los que estaban allí fueron y vieron como Peter estaba completamente a salvo, estaba colgando de algo que salía de su muñequera.

—Lo sabía. —Dijo Tony.

—¡¿Pero que mierda, Peter?! —Gritó May.

—Lenguaje.

—Ah cállate. —Se quejó May quién tenía su corazón en su mano por el miedo.

Pepper sonrió al ver que Peter estaba bien, luego vieron que con un solo impulso volteó el auto que perseguía.

—Oh vaya.

—Es mi turno. —Tony voló hacia Peter quien ponía sus pies en la tierra y comenzaba a correr hacia el auto.

Con ayuda de Iron man pusieron el auto de vuelta a la normalidad, Peter abrió la puerta para ver luego que le apuntaban, Wade con fuerza golpeó la cabeza del que le apuntaba quien cayó desmayado.

—Wade eres un idiota. —Decía Peter tomándolo para sacarlo del auto.

Natasha llegó a los momentos después protegiendo a Peter con el herido Wade en sus brazos.

Peter cayó sentado aferrándose a Wade quién estaba manchado de sangre.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, estoy bien.

—Yo no.

—¿Te dañaron? Déjame ver. —Peter comenzó a temblar mientras se aferraba a Wade.

—Eres un completo idiota Wade Wilson. —Decía Natasha agitada luego de golpear a algunos cuantos hombres.

—Es la cosa más dulce que me han dicho. —Peter soltó una leve risita mientras caían lágrimas.

—Vamos, hay que revisarlos. —Tony se acercó y tomó a Wade llevándolo en sus brazos mientras Natasha ayudaba a Peter.

—¿En qué estás metido?

—En la armada. —Dijo Wade— Las cosas han cambiado.

—No han cambiado, siempre han sido así, todos piensan que es un lugar de entrenamiento cuando llegas ves que es todo lo contrario. —Dijo Natasha con Peter a su lado.

Wade miró a Peter quien andaba cabizbajo, estiró su mano hacia el omega quien puso su mano sobre la de él, de inmediato le invadió la calma, Peter sorprendido miró a Wade quien le sonreía.

—Todo está bien, Peter, no te preocupes. —Le dijo Wade a lo que Peter asintió.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony se encargó de Wade mientras Peter juntó a todos los demás que vieron aquella escena.

—Por favor, no le digan a nadie lo que vieron hoy.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. —Decía Natasha.

—Y es mejor así. —Decía Peter— Los que saben, lo saben, y los que no, no pasó nada, ni una palabra a Wade.

—De acuerdo señor suicida. —Dijo Pepper— Un chico se cae descuidado e Iron-man le salva la vida, suena a una buena noticia.

—¿Dónde está el señor Stark?

—Está con Wade, déjalos un rato más. —Decía Steve con una sonrisa.

Peter se había dado cuenta de algo, estaba rodeado de alfas y aún así se sentía completamente seguro.

Mientras ellos hablaban Tony ya sin su traje se sentaba en una silla suspirando preocupado.

—No está tan mal, no exageres.

—¿El director sabe esto? —Preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—No lo sabe ni se lo digas.

—Aunque empezáramos el tratamiento ahora- —Fue interrumpido.

—Es imposible, lo sé, cuanto me quedan ¿Seis años?

—Ni siquiera te alcanza para uno.

—Oh vaya. —Dijo con sorpresa— No le digas a Peter, prometelo.

—¿Estás loco? Las personas con el vínculo son difíciles de engañar. —Wade le miró con seriedad.

—No le digas a Peter, por favor. —Decía mientras miraba los resultados.

Tony tomó aquello y los destrozó completamente con seriedad.

—No te voy a apoyar en esto, solo te devuelvo el favor que me hiciste. —Dijo para luego salir.

Wade rió levemente mientras se quedaba acostado viendo la luz blanca arriba suyo.

—Wade. —Dijo Peter entrando, Wade le miró sentándose.

—Hola chiquito —Peter le dio un breve beso en sus labios.

—Lo siento por enojarme así, lo siento por decir que te odio. —Decía Peter.

—¿Por qué no mejor disfrutamos? ¿No es muy temprano para las tragedias? —Preguntó Wade levantándose.

Wade vio todo en cámara lenta, las voces todo se distorsionaba, las luces parecían apagarse lentamente, al sentir otra voz miró hacia ella.

—Peter, May está buscándote. —Mintió Natasha al ver como Wade palidecía— parece algo urgente, ve.

Peter asintió y salió, una vez afuera sintió como cerraba la habitación con llave.

Wade una vez vio esto cayó inconsciente, Natasha con esfuerzo lo logró recostar nuevamente tomando su celular y marcando.

—Bruce, necesito ayuda, es urgente. —Decía mirando a Wade.

Una vez este llegó a donde estaba Natasha esta le abrió y cerró nuevamente.

—Oh, es el novio de Peter. ¿Pasó algo?

—Tony me dijo que encontró múltiples tumores de cáncer en su cuerpo, también me dijo que era imposible ayudarlo pero quiero saber tu opinión.

—Te agrada eh. —Comentó Bruce acercándose a Wade mientras se ponía sus lentes.

—Es como Tony con Peter. —Confesó Natasha mirando a Wade.

—Lo revisaré y haré lo que pueda —Dijo Bruce— ¿El niño sabe?

—No y creo que es mejor así.

Peter pasaba el tiempo con su tía hasta que decidió que era el momento de irse.

—¿Qué hay con Wade? —Preguntó Peter.

—No te preocupes —Respondió Pepper— Se quedará aquí hasta que se recupere.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Peter con una sonrisa— cuento con ustedes.

Peter era un niño lleno de vida a pesar de estar rodeado de muerte siempre, Tony una vez la pequeña familia de dos personas se fue, se dirigió de inmediato donde estaba Wade.

—No siquiera te fuiste a despedir. —Reclamó Tony para luego notar que este estaba dormido.

—Se fue a negro cuando Peter estaba aquí, dudo que lo haya notado. —Decía Natasha sentada al lado de donde Wade estaba descansando.

—¿Alguna teoría, doc?

—Podríamos usar la teoría de Peter.

—Es poco recomendable, como dijeron ayer si se mantiene durante mucho tiempo contaminaría el cuerpo.

—Pero sería poco.

—Pero es mucha cantidad —Explicaba Natasha.

—Si atacamos de uno probablemente el cáncer trate de defenderse y se esparza con más rapidez, tendríamos un alfa muerto en la mitad de un año.

—¿Entonces quedarnos de brazos cruzados es lo que dices?

—No podemos hacer más, Natasha, no hay cura para algo así.

—Bueno, eso es malo. —Decía Wade levantándose con dolor— ¿Y Peter?

—Se fue con May. —Contestó Tony chequeandolo con rapidez.

—Bien, sinceramente prefiero que se queden sin hacer nada.

—Hay algo que no voy a permitir y es que me hagas mentirle al niño.

—Si te pregunta puedes decirle, pero no se lo digas como si nada, “Hola niño, ¿Sabes? Wade se morirá como todos en tu vida” —Imitó Wade mareado.

—Respeta su decisión, esto no sale de este grupo.

—Gracias Nat. —Decía Wade poniendo sus pies en el suelo— iré a casa, gracias por el cuidado y por sacarme de ese lugar.

Tony solo asintió mientras veía al alfa titubear sobre los pasos que daba.

—Te iré a dejar. —Decía Natasha poniendo el brazo de Wade en sus hombros.

Cuando llegaron Natasha le ayudó a bajar, al abrir la puerta vieron a Peter haciendo aseo, de inmediato ambos se alejaron.

—Chiquibaby no sabía que estarías aquí. —Decía Wade acercándose a Peter, Natasha lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera caerse.

—Imaginé que estarías mal luego de aquello, estabas lleno de sangre así que vine a ayudar. —Dijo Peter volteando a ver notando que estaba Natasha— Oh... ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Claro que no, Nat solo vino a dejarme.

—¿Nat? —Preguntó alzando su ceja.

—Oh, esa es su cara de “Estoy celoso” —Le mostraba Wade a Natasha quien solo rió para luego despedirse y salir.

—Eres un tonto, ¿Lo sabías? Wade yo intento querer comprenderte y mientras más te recordaba cuando no estaba me daba cuenta que lo único que hice fue hablar y lo único que hiciste fue escucharme, quiero que sea al revés esta vez, háblame, Wade, cuéntame lo que amas, lo que odias, lo que te gusta y lo que te desagrada, quiero conocerte, quiero conocer a tu yo de ahora.

Wade con sorpresa miró a aquel chico escapando una sonrisa leve que fue oculta casi de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no mejor dejas de hacer eso y nos acurrucamos en la cama? —Peter asintió mientras ambos iban a la habitación.

Ambos se tiraron en la cama para luego abrazarse mientras Wade hablaba sobre él, sobre lo que había pasado mientras Peter no estuvo y que nunca lo olvidó.


	18. Chapter 18

—Wade te ves enfermo. —Comentó Ned.

Wade estaba pálido, tenía ojeras que tomaban un color morado y tenía sus labios secos.

—¿Enfermo? ¿Yo? Soy inmortal, gordito, no me estés insultando. —Bromeaba.

—Por cierto ¿Esta no es la segunda hora? Acabas de llegar.

—Es que no dormí nada pero me rendí a mitad de camino. —Se excusaba.

—¡Hey Wade! —Decían los betas acercándose— ¿Vienes a jugar?

—Oof, sí. —Dijo para luego detenerse— No puedo, lo siento.

—Ese omega te tiene encadenado.

—Uno, no me tiene encadenado, ojalá lo hiciera, dos, tiene un maldito nombre. —Golpeó Wade al beta quien cayó al suelo— Tres, no vuelvas a hablar de él si no quieres morir.

El beta llorando asintió y se fue mientras los otros betas miraban a Wade.

—Es una pena, me caía bien, creo que tomaré la oferta. —Decía apoyándose en los betas quienes no perdieron su ánimo en absoluto— Nos vemos fortachón.

—Adios Wade —Decía Ned viéndolo ir.

Mientras Wade jugaba baloncesto tratando de dar lo mejor de sí se escucharon unos pasos, el alfa chocó con uno de los betas quien era uno de los muchos que habían pegado sus miradas al caminar de aquella hermosa mujer.

—¿Nat? —Preguntó Wade acercándose, ambos se saludaron como si nada— no te veía hace meses ¿Vienes a buscar a Peter?

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo llevándose a Wade del brazo.

Una vez estuvieron a solas Natasha le entregó un frasco de pastillas.

—¿Los vengadores se llamaban? Con esto me hacen pensar que se llaman los narcos ¿Qué es esto?

—No creas que hemos olvidado que estás enfermo, solo con verte puedo saberlo, Bruce hizo esto, probablemente te ayude a calmar los dolores porque te duele ¿Cierto?

—A veces realmente quiero abrirme y quitarlos. —Dijo abriendo el frasco y tomando una pastilla.

—Señorita Natasha, Wade, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —Preguntó Peter llegando con Ned y un montón de personas atrás.

Wade escondió rápidamente el frasco, Natasha se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Peter con una sonrisa.

—Tony me dijo que era tiempo de tu ya sabes qué, así que te manda esto porque según lo calculado ya se tuvieron que haber acabado.

—¡Pero si es el perdedor que huyó de la armada! —Exclamó un chico fuera del grupo señalando a Wade.

—Pero si es el maldito chupa-pija del gobierno. —Decía Wade casi perdiendo la consciencia.

Aquel niño se acercó con violencia hacia Wade tomándolo del cuello golpeándolo contra la pared.

—Soy Logan, mi maldito nombre es Logan. —Golpeó aquel chico, Wade se quejó de dolor para luego caer retorciéndose.

—Sinceramente que los de quinto golpeen a los de segundo, es penoso. —Dijo Natasha empujando a aquel chico contra la pared con fuerza para luego agacharse a revisar a Wade— ¿Fue ahí?

—Si —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Okay, levántate, iremos con Stark. —Susurró Nat poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí? —Preguntó el chico que había golpeado a Wade.

—Tu estuviste en la armada ¿No es así? ¿Cómo saliste?

—Cumplí mis dos años.

—No lo hiciste —Natasha rió— ¿También escapaste o te dieron un doble trabajo? —Aquel chico chasqueó su lengua yéndose.

Wade se levantó tembloroso mientras Peter le miraba con sorpresa, no quería que lo viera así.

—Creo que estaré bien, puedes irte Nat.

—Estás encorvado, Wade, no te voy a dejar aquí. —Dijo.

—Hey, hey, hey, estoy bien, todo está bien, te llamaré si me pasa algo. —Tranquilizó Wade, Natasha dudó pero suspiró y se fue despidiéndose con un beso de ambos.

Peter no fue capaz de escuchar casi nada y por aquello mismo estaba preocupado, como se iba y se acercó a Wade.

—¿A qué vino? —Preguntó Peter acercándose a Wade.

—A entregarme unos desinflamantes. —Dijo haciendo sonar las pastillas.

—Ah, menos mal, están demasiado hinchadas —Dijo Peter— y tú estás muy pálido.

—Tranquilo bebé, estoy bien, creo que en unos minutos me hará efecto. —Dijo Wade besando la frente del omega— ¿Viniste con celo?

—Oh, si, olvidé eso

—Peter no puedes olvidar tu celo —Decía preocupado.

—Está bien Wade, no lo olvidaré. —Dijo dándole un leve beso y yendo al baño, ya no había tanta multitud, solo quedaba Ned.

—¿Estás bien, Wade? Realmente pareciera que desaparecerás. —Explicaba Ned.

—¡Que estoy bien, gordito! —Exclamó harto, Ned asustado se largo— ¡Ugh!

Wade ni siquiera quería tocar el sector golpeado, dolía al punto de que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

Cuando salió Peter ya no tenía aquel dulce aroma recorriendo su cuerpo, ambos de fueron, cuando Peter estaba hablando con Ned en los casilleros escucharon un fuerte sonido.

Al mirad vieron al mismo chico empujando a Wade a los casilleros y tomándolo del cuello.

—¿Qué tiene contra Wade? —Preguntó Peter a Ned quién corrió la mirada— ¿Ned?

—No te lo dirá —Decía Beck rodeando a Peter de su cuello— Ese chico es la ex pareja de Wade.

Peter se sorprendió, sintió todas las miradas sobre él en ese momento, su cuerpo se sintió pesado.

—Toda tu maldita vida me dijiste que querías hacer eso, un maldito omega te dice que no vayas y tu sueño se destruye. —Decía Logan de forma golpeada.

—No es tu maldito problema. —Dijo Wade con dolor.

—Pensé que era tu vínculo, realmente lo pensé, te esperé ahí. —Decía cada vez mas golpeado mientras la cara de Wade se ponía roja.

—Aléjate por favor. —Dijo Peter frente a un lado de donde peleaban.

—¿Y si no quiero que harás? —Preguntó riendo.

—Peter, vete. —Decía Wade a penas sin aire.

Peter tomó la mano de aquel chico alejándola del cuello de Wade quien comenzó a toser.

—Vaya, eres muy fuerte. —Decía Peter.

—Y tu un maldito entrometido. —Wade se puso frente a Peter mientras seguía tosiendo.

—Tu sacas las garras y te juro que te voy a perseguir hasta el día que muera para matarte. —La voz de Wade era marchita.

—Wade, quítate. —Decía Peter con una dulce voz.

—No, Peter, esta vez debes irte, ¡Ned, llevatelo!

Peter empujó a Wade acercándose a aquel chico, no se notaba pero aquel omega estaba enojado.


	19. Chapter 19

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué estaban vinculados? ¿Qué haría todo por ti? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Todo eso me lo dijo a mí! —Se escuchó una risita, era Beck quien parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, por favor. —Pidió amable.

—¿Sabes? Todo el tiempo me habló de como quería ser alguien fuerte, quería ir a la armada, ahora renunció a su sueño por ti.

Ned se acercó a Wade alejándolo del lugar.

—Logan tiene problemas de ira, tienes que sacarlo de allí. —Decía a penas el dañado Wade.

—Haré lo que pueda, tu quédate aquí. —Decía Ned temeroso.

—Gracias Ned, te debo otra. —Ned asintió acercándose a Peter con miedo.

—Es suficiente, Wade necesita atención. —Decía Ned pero Peter le miró serio.

—Vete.

—De acuerdo. —Decía yéndose, Wade se quejó.

—Me da risa ¿Cómo planeas atacarme? ¿Con tus hormonas?

—Sería inútil atacar a un omega con hormonas ¿No lo crees así? —Y despertó a la bestia.

—Maldición —Wade trató de levantarse pero quería irse negro.

Fueron cuatros golpes rápidos que Peter esquivó, como contraataque golpeó el sector lateral de sus costillas, eso le dolió bastante a ambos.

Nuevamente, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, a veces sentía como si una hoja cortara su cara cuando recibía golpes.

Fue cuando Peter se enojó.

—¿Por qué lo conoces más que yo? —Golpeó— ¿Por qué te dijo que serias su vínculo? —Golpeó incluso con más fuerza mientras aquel chico caía de rodillas con su mundo dando vueltas— No es justo. —Peter lo pateó, la sangre de aquel chico comenzó a caer.

—Porque soy el indicado. —Decía riendo débilmente.

—No lo eres. —Remató Peter viendo como aquel chico caía boca abajo al suelo.

Cuando Peter salió de aquel trance volteó viendo cómo todos le miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa a los omegas de ahora? —Se escuchaba, los murmullos se convirtieron en una tortura para Peter a quien le temblaban las manos.

Pronto recibió un abrazo, Peter se aferró a él llorando mientras recibía besos en su cabeza.

—Hay que hablarlo ¿Si? —Dijo Wade— Pero antes que nada quiero que todos sepan que yo amo a este chico. —Decía Wade alzando la voz— Entendido ¿Logan?

—Todos los malditos alfas son la misma mierda. —Decía poniéndose de pie.

—Peter ven aquí. —Dijo Wade depositando un suave beso en los heridos labios de Peter— Luego hablamos, Ned, llévalo a la enfermería.

Ned se fue con Peter mientras se abría un camino y pasaba un hombre en silla de ruedas.

—A la oficina, ahora. —Dijo el director, Wade cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no caer inconsciente— ¿Wade?

—Director ¿Puedo? —Preguntó acercándose y sentándose en sus piernas.

—Vamos Logan. —Logan se acercó y los llevó a ambos a la oficina.

Una vez allí Wade se levantó sentándose en la silla apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio quejándose de dolor.

—Maldito idiota, te odio. —Decía Wade quejándose.

—Yo te odio a ti más que tu a mí.

—No te le vuelvas a acercar o te juro por el peladito este que te voy a cortar las malditas manos y te coceré la boca. —Amenazaba.

—Con ese tumor dudo que vayas a lograr golpearme. —Decía, Wade se sentó mientras se tragaba otra pastilla.

—¿Qué tumor? —Preguntó el director preocupado— ¿Qué tomas?

—No hay tumor, él solo está loco. —Decía Wade.

—Mírate, no sé si te has visto al espejo pero pareces un muerto en vida. —Se burlaba.

—¡Y si tengo un maldito tumor ¿Qué?! —Exclamó enojado.

—Opérate y ya, ahora que andas con los vengadores, lamele los pies a Tony Stark y que te pague la cirugía. —El director miró a Wade preocupado tomando el frasco de pastillas que Wade presionaba con dolor.

—Parece que de ahí viene el medicamento —Mostró el director— ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Una cura experimental?

—Sólo son calmantes. —Decía Wade.

—Que te operen y ya, solo andas dando lastima.

—Si esta conversación sale de aquí los perseguiré cuando muera y les tiraré sus pies cuando los destapen por calor mientras duermen. —Wade suspiró— Tengo cáncer terminal, ni siquiera hay tratamiento experimental.

Logan miró a Wade sorprendido mientras que el director se acercaba y le tomaba la mano.

—¿Cuanto te queda?

—Quien sabe, me dieron un límite de un año o menos.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota, Wade! —Gritó Logan golpeándolo.

Wade se alejó yendo a un basurero a vomitar, Logan estaba perplejo, sabía que Wade no vomitaría si no fuera necesario.

—Te tomarás vacaciones, no estarás en la escuela.

—No puedes hacerme esto.

—¿La basura de tu nuevo novio sabe?

—Te voy a matar, no es una basura y no lo sabe.

—No es tan importante para ti ese omega ¿No es así?

—Estoy vinculado a él, en serio. —Confesó Wade pálido.

—Eso les dices a absolutamente todos.

—Menos a él —Decía Wade— No quiero que el vínculo le cierre los caminos y no quiero que durante el poco tiempo de vida que me queda él me mire como si de un maldito enfermo se tratara.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería preocuparte.

—Por supuesto que no querías. —Decía el director enojado.

—Mira, entiendo que ahora estés enojado pero hazme el favor y enojate cuando esté muerto, así no me queda nada mas de que arrepentirme, y tú mantente alejado de Peter y atiende tus heridas —Wade salió de la oficina viendo a Peter acercándose— Bebé estuviste muy bien allí, felicitaciones.

—Tengo que hablar con el director —Wade lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdón por no poder protegerte.

—No necesito a un alfa que me proteja, necesito que me expliques que es lo que pasa contigo, con él, con todos, Wade. Quiero que hables conmigo con la verdad.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo, solo dame tiempo. —Dijo con una sonrisa.


	20. Chapter 20

—Oye. —Dijo Logan, Peter miró a aquel chico.

—Hola. —Dijo tomando las cosas de su casillero.

—¿Y Wade?

—No lo sé. —Decía serio— ¿Tienes algún mensaje? Puedo mandárselo de tu parte.

—Eres un niñato. —Peter le miró.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte otra vez?

—Te diré algo, las cosas no duran para siempre, es mejor aprovechar que las tienes.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Respondió a la defensiva.

—Vengo llegando y la escuela está que arde. —Decía Wade viendo la situación— Hola chiquibaby, hola Logan.

—Hola. —Respondieron ambos sin mirarlo.

—Es suficiente por hoy, Bebé, ¿Nos vamos?

—Puedo ir solo. —Decía cerrando el casillero con fuerza y yéndose sin Wade.

—¿No es mejor decirle?

—No, es mejor así.

—Eres un maldito idiota ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, me lo repites cada segundo que te veo.

—¿Tu crees que esto no le afectará cuando te mueras? —Wade miró a Logan— la muerte no es algo fácil, ni para ti ni para los que aún viven.

—Tú prométeme algo. —Pidió Wade.

—Lo que quieras.

—No molestes más a Peter, ya tiene bastante y... Cuídalo cuando no esté, confío en ti. —Logan le golpeó para luego irse— Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo. —Decía riendo.

Ya solo quedaba un mes, Peter seguía enojado porque Wade no le dijo nada y al reprocharle solo le pedía tiempo.

Wade seguía trabajando aunque había perdido los trabajos que antes tenía pudo encontrar otros.

—Peter. —Llamó Wade.

—No quiero hablar contigo en este momento. —Respondió.

—Peter. —Llamó nuevamente, Peter lo miró y vio como tenía una sonrisa— Ya no hay tiempo.

—¿Me dirás? —Preguntó tratando de ocultar su felicidad.

—Sí, lo haré. —Peter lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo besaba— Vayámonos, hay toda una cita que vivir.

—Ned, dile a tía May que no llegaré a casa. —Decía Peter tomando la mano de Wade a quien sacó de la escuela corriendo.

Logan vio esto, el director que estaba con él también lo vio, se quedaron callados por unos segundos viendo la escena.

—Se va a morir ya ¿No es así? —Dijo Logan.

—Ciertamente hay personas que saben cuando morirán, espero que no sea la última vez que veamos esa sonrisa en ambos —Decía el director con tristeza en su mirar— debo hacer una llamada, ¿Podrías llevarme a la oficina? —Logan asintió llevándolo con cuidado.

Mientras Wade llevaba a Peter a un parque de diversiones se detuvo a mirarlo memorizando cada facción, cada gesto, cada sonido que salía de su boca, su mundo se reducía a Peter.

—¿Wade? —Preguntó Peter con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Oh, lo siento chiquibaby ¿Ya compraste los tiros? —Preguntó y Peter asintió pasándole los dardos— mitad y mitad. —Decía repartiendo tres dardos a Peter.

Y la pareja reventó cada globo especial que había en esa tienda con precisión, aquel que atendía sacó un peluche de aproximadamente un metro con ochenta centímetros, Wade se sorprendió al igual que Peter quien lo tomó en brazos.

—Creo que vamos a pasar a casa antes de seguir con la cita.

—Si, si, tiene sentido —Aceptó Peter con una sonrisa.

—Eres precioso —Salió de Wade, Peter se avergonzó de inmediato soltando una risa nerviosa.

Fueron a dejar el peluche no sin antes sacarse fotos con este en el parque, estaba oscureciendo, Wade llevó a Peter a otro parque pero no de diversiones, había un lago iluminado rodeado de árboles y con botes rentables.

Una vez Wade pagó se subieron, empezó a remar mientras veía el rostro de Peter teñirse en una cálida luz naranja del atardecer.

—¿Hablaremos aquí? —Preguntó Peter.

—Si lo deseas, sí. —Decía Wade remando.

—¿Fue importante para ti Logan?

—Lo fue, fue mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi novio. —Decía Wade.

—¿Por qué a mí no me cuentas tus cosas y a él sí?

—Peter, eres el doble de importante que lo que fue él alguna vez, creo que debías saber eso, Peter, siempre me he preguntado si recuerdas esos momentos como yo, cuando éramos niños no fuiste solo un amigo más, fuiste como un rayo de esperanza que me decía que mi vida no acababa allí —Explicaba Wade— estuviste allí conmigo cuando mi padre no lo estuvo, te quedaste a mi lado e iluminaste los últimos días de mi madre llevándole helados cada día y hablándole mientras jugábamos en el hospital, cuando te veía sonreír fue cuando pensaba “ _Quiero protegerlo, quiero cuidarlo, quiero estar con él cuando me necesite_ ” pero fue tiempo corto el que pasamos, cuando te volví a encontrar ya no importaba ir a la armada para ser capaz de encontrarte y protegerte porque el destino nos había vuelto a unir. —Peter escuchó aquello con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos— siempre toda mi vida cuando no estuviste se trató de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué le decías que estaban vinculados?

—No fue así exactamente, yo estaba perdido luego de que mi padre muriera, lo conocí a él como normalmente conozco a las personas con las que me acuesto, pero se puede decir que literalmente él es especial, después de que lo conocí me presentó al director, había saltado dos años de estudios y el director me dio una oportunidad de estudiar gracias a él, pasamos varias cosas y pensé que podría ser mi vínculo pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué sabes que no lo es? ¿Quién te asegura que no lo es?

—¿Te preguntaste por qué nunca nombro lo de un vínculo contigo? Hay algo que debes oír y es justo el momento para decirlo —Peter asintió mientras Wade aclaraba su garganta— ¿Recuerdas cuando salí con tu tío Ben?

Peter se estremeció cabizbajo el solo oír eso le hizo dejar caer unas lágrimas.

—Cuando hablamos el me dijo que te contara esto cuando estuvieras pasando por una situación similar, y aunque no lo es, te lo contaré, cuando Ben conoció a tu tía May el supo de inmediato que iba a caer por ella, fue algo que no pudo negarlo, lo sentía, él cree que ella también lo sintió, a pesar de ser una alfa con un beta ellos fueron felices, eso no significó para ellos que no hubieran problemas, cuando las cosas iban bien apareció el omega con quien May tenía un vínculo —Peter se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado de aquello— fue una época muy difícil para ellos porque se amaban pero May era un alfa, ella lloraba disculpándose por ser como era pero a pesar de que costó mucho el amor ganó, al final fue el tiempo el que hizo que aquel vínculo fuera incluso más fuerte que el que era predeterminado para ella. Un vínculo no decide nada de ti, tu decides que hacer con tu vida. —Decía Wade— cuando Ben me dijo eso fue que le di la razón, un vínculo no marca tu destino, son tus decisiones.

—Wade... —Susurró Peter— Soy tu vínculo ¿No es así? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas caían.

—Si... —Dijo en un suspiro— Lo eres.

Peter tapó su boca mientras las lágrimas caían, Wade sólo evitó mirarlo por la culpabilidad.

—Antes incluso que yo lo supiera él ya lo sabía —Murmuró Wade— fue cuando tomé la decisión de ocultarlo, no quería que por eso tu destino fuera de un solo camino.

—El señor Stark tenía la razón... Siempre hacen este tipo de cosas cuando ocultan algo. —Decía refiriéndose a la cita— ¿Hay algo más que me ocultes?

Wade solo sonrió evitando la mirada de Peter quien limpiaba sus lágrimas y se acercaba con cuidado a Wade.

—¿Hay algo más que me ocultes? —Volvió a repetir, Wade le miró con culpabilidad para luego recibir un beso— Salgamos de aquí.


	21. Chapter 21

Una vez volvieron a tierra firme Wade abrazó a Peter besándolo, Peter sonrió abrazándolo mientras correspondía al beso.

—No me vuelvas a ocultar algo así. —Pidió con una sonrisa.

—Pareces feliz.

—Lo estoy, por supuesto que lo estoy. —Decía tomando la mano de Wade— ¿Hacia donde ahora?

—A por unas chimichangas. —Decía Wade con una sonrisa.

Cuando caminaron por la ciudad las luces ya no eran más que puntos borrosos al igual que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, se estaba muriendo lentamente, solo pedía una noche más con el que ahora le sonreía alegre.

Cuando llegaron aquel hombre les recibió con una sonrisa abrazándolos a ambos.

—Felicidades por su relación —Decía al verlos a ambos tomados de la mano.

—¿Me hará descuento por eso?

—Dos chimichangas para cada uno gratis, así es. —Decía feliz.

—Julio, mientras se calienta eso, ven unos minutos, Peter querido cuida el lugar. —Decía Wade llevándose al dueño del lugar.

—¿Qué pasa Wade? te ves pálido —Wade sacó un fajo de dinero entregándole todo— ¿Wade?

—Esto es por todo lo que te debo, espero que sea suficiente. —Decía con una sonrisa.

—No tienes que pagármelo, sé como es tu vida Wade, no debe ser fácil haber conseguido todo.

—Julio, tómalo, en serio te lo agradecería mucho —Aquel hombre lo tomó y abrazó a Wade.

—Gracias Wade —Este le dio dos palmadas en su espalda y fueron hacia donde estaba Peter.

Mientras preparaba las chimichangas ellos hablaron animadamente, mientras Wade veía a la muerte frente a él y le rogaba tiempo.

Comieron allí compartiendo con Julio quien estaba preocupado por la salud de Wade pero no quiso decir nada al ver la sonrisa de Peter, parecía estar pasando un grato momento juntos.

Se despidieron una vez acabaron y se fueron hablando todo el camino a casa de Wade.

Una vez llegaron estos comenzaron a besarse lentamente mientras juntaban sus manos las cuales entrelazaron sin interrumpir su beso, lentamente las piernas de Peter ya estaban débiles mientras el aroma de Peter se impregnaba en su piel.

Ambos hicieron una pausa mirándose directamente a los ojos, Wade tomó a Peter en sus brazos llevándolo a la cama donde Peter se sentó sobre él mientras Wade estaba sentado, el beso siguió pero la pasión aumentaba cada vez más, ambos querían estar cada vez mas cerca.

Wade pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Peter quien soltó un jadeo, Wade notó como se había estremecido, lentamente subió sus manos acariciando su piel con delicadeza para luego quitar su camisa por completo.

Wade bajó sus labios besando el cuello del estremecido Peter, con sus pulgares tocó y jugó con los pezones de quien ahora soltó un leve sonido que hizo estremecer al alfa.

Wade acostó a Peter en la cama con cuidado y bajó dando leves besos hasta llegar a sus pantalones, miró a Peter quien tenía su cara roja pero aún así asintió.

Lentamente le bajó sus pantalones dejándolo completamente desnudo, Wade admiró cada parte de él como si fuera una obra de arte, su expresión, sus ojos en lágrimas por la vergüenza y como se estremecía al sentir la esencia de Wade por todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente Wade bajó su boca hacia su miembro besándolo, Peter se estremeció por completo mientras tapaba su boca con vergüenza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —Decía, Wade le miró.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Peter asintió— ¿Quieres parar? —Preguntó Wade, Peter hizo una pausa para luego negar— Toma mi mano. —Decía Wade, Peter lo hizo, esto lo relajó de inmediato.

Wade puso el miembro en su boca con cuidado, de inmediato pudo sentir lo que Peter estaba sintiendo, con su lengua estimulando el miembro de Peter mientras este arqueaba su espalda soltando aquel lujurioso sonido que volvía loco a Wade.

—Wade... Creo que deberías detenerte yo —Decía entre jadeos, ambos estaban temblando.

—Lo sé, Peter, lo sé. —Decía Wade ahora usando su mano para estimular a aquel chico quien se estremecía cada vez más apretando la mano de Wade.

Peter llegó a un punto donde se estremeció por última vez quedándose quieto mientras de su boca salían leves jadeos, había llegado al éxtasis.

De alguna forma eso no bastaba para Peter, su cuerpo pedía más, Wade lo sabía así que preguntó.

—¿Quieres seguir? —Peter le miró asintiendo— Si en algún momento quieres parar, dímelo.

Peter asintió Wade subió dándole un apasionado beso mientras ponía presión en aquel lugar, sabía que los omegas eran capaces de lubricarse solos pero debía prepararlo.

—Empezaré con uno, avísame. —Decía Wade en un susurro, Peter se estremeció y soltó un jadeo mientras sentía como entraba.

No se había sentido mal, para nada mal, Peter tembló mientras jadeaba al sentir el movimiento de Wade dentro de él, en seguida dio el visto bueno a meter otro.

Ambos sentían que se derretían, Peter sintió como Wade temblaba mientras lo preparaba.

—Wade —Llamó Peter tomando su mano— estoy listo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó mordiendo su labio.

—Sí... —Susurró.

Wade quitó sus pantalones y tomó un condón que tenía guardado, Peter miró su cuerpo avergonzado, su cara ardía como su cuerpo lo hacía, Wade se apegó a él besándolo y tomando su mano.

—Lo haré lento, dime si quieres parar. —Decía Wade soportando los impulsos que tenía.

Peter lo besó mientras sentía la presión para luego sentir como entraba en él, le invadió una calidez enorme, comenzó a temblar de inmediato, su cuerpo había reaccionado.

Peter soltó un jadeo y se aferró a Wade quien tenía su ceño fruncido tratando de controlarse, eso se sentía malditamente bien, tanto que ambos tenían miedo de perder el control.

Una vez Wade metió todo su miembro sintió como dentro Peter tenía leves espasmos que le apretaban por corto tiempo.

—Puedes moverte. —Decía Peter besándolo.

Wade lo hizo, sintieron que ambos eran uno, sintieron que ambos se derretían en cada beso y embestidas que el alfa daba con cuidado.

Hubo un punto de no retorno cuando Wade comenzó a perder la batalla contra sus impulso al ver a Peter completamente entregado a él.

Wade movió sus caderas de forma fluida mientras Peter apretaba la mano que sostenía de Wade, el calor aumentaba, el deseo aumentaba, el sonido de sus pieles chocando, el sonido que escapaba de la boca de Peter ya no tenía límite ni mucho menos la intensidad de como hacían el amor.

Cuando cambiaron de posición Peter se sentó arriba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, ambos querían más y no había nada que los detuviera, se besaban mientras ambos no paraban de moverse, Peter se vino sobre él pero aún así quería más, Wade lo puso de espaldas mientras su pecho podía tocarlo penetró a Peter quien arqueaba su espalda mientras gemía el nombre de Wade pidiéndole más.

Wade miró su cuello besándolo, lo amaba tanto, quería marcarlo, quería hacerlo completamente suyo, Peter anhelaba que lo marcara, pero Wade no lo hizo, mordió su mano mientras seguía embistiendo hasta llegar a eyacular junto con Peter.

Ambos se separaron y cayeron agotados en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

—Eso fue... —Dijeron ambos— Asombroso

Ellos se miraron con una sonrisa, la cara de Peter tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban y tenía un semblante completamente nuevo, estaba feliz.

—Ve a bañarte mientras yo limpio este desastre ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo Wade besando a Peter.

Su expresión, la expresión de ambos era tan empalagosa que dudo que ambos al verlas hubieran aceptado que la hicieron, el amor se expresaba en sus ojos, no habían palabras para describir aquella emoción en sus vibrantes corazones.


	22. Chapter 22

Mientras se acurrucaban en la cama se dieron unos besos llenos de amor para luego Peter cerrar sus ojos, Wade miró a la esquina de su habitación viendo a la muerte que avisaba que no había más tiempo.

—Peter, antes de que te duermas. —Decía Wade— Te amo y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. —Peter le miró adormilado con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo Wade —Decía quedándose dormido.

Este lentamente se alejó del dormido Peter besando su frente, tomó su celular y caminó apoyándose en la pared para llegar al baño, rápidamente al entrar cerró la puerta mientras marcaba.

El teléfono fue rápidamente respondido.

—Hola director —Saludó Wade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Wade —Contestó con una cálida voz.

—Creo que ya es hora —Decía con sus manos temblorosas.

—Iré a buscarte, sólo espera un poco más.

—Es muy tarde, ahí está la muerte y está ansiosa, le pedí mucho tiempo. —Decía con una voz marchita— Antes de irme, te quería agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por mí, porque me diste una oportunidad, agradécele también a Logan de mi parte y a Tony dile que le encargo a Peter —Y la muerte estaba frente a él— Adiós, Director. —Dijo cortando la llamada— Adiós Peter.

Wade miró a la muerte quien tocó su hombro, Peter despertó de inmediato con una fuerte agonía en su pecho, pronto se puso a llorar sin saber el porqué hasta que sintió el sonido de piel chocando contra el piso.

Peter se levantó de golpe mientras las lágrimas caían y vio la luz del baño prendidas.

—¿Wade? ¿Te caíste de nuevo? —No hubo respuesta— ¿Wade? —Preguntó con una voz temblorosa— No, no, no por favor no —Decía rogando mientras abría la puerta.

Lo vio allí, tirado en el piso con sus ojos abiertos pálido, no había vida en él.

—Wade... ¡Wade! —Gritó Peter destrozado corriendo hacia su celular mientras las lágrimas cegaban su mirar.

Con celular en mano corrió hacia Wade moviendolo mientras gritaba su nombre.

—Nueve uno uno ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Mi novio... Él... —Peter comenzó a llorar a gritos— creo que está muerto...

—Necesito que se calme, ¿Cuál es su nombre y el de su novio? estamos mandando una ambulancia hacia su dirección.

Peter colgó mientras tomaba a Wade en sus brazos temblorosos y depositaba un beso en su frente mientras lo mecía lentamente.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Repetía con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer— Por favor... Por favor no, tu no, Wade tu no —Rogaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dos personas entraron viendo la escena desde la entrada.

—Peter. —Dijo el director viendo a quien tenía en sus brazos— Oh Dios

—Dígame, por favor dígame que puede hacer algo... —Rogó con su voz temblorosa.

Dos personas entraron rápidamente y se acercaron a Peter.

—Señor Stark... —Susurró con un hilo de voz— Lo perdí también...

—Oh Wade —Decía Natasha viéndolo con lágrimas en sus ojos— Lo siento Peter —Decía Natasha abrazándolo con fuerza.

Peter estaba nulo, sentía tanto dolor que no podía expresarlo, las lágrimas caían mientras veía su cara y su mirar sin aquel brillo que recordaba había visto hace algunos segundos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó mirando a Wade— ¿Por qué no están sorprendidos?

Hubo un silencio, ellos se miraron para luego mirar a Peter tragando saliva, llegó la ambulancia llevándose a Wade de inmediato, Peter fue tapado por una manta por Tony quien lo sentó en aquel viejo sofá.

—Peter, Wade tenía cáncer terminal, pocos lo sabíamos, era imposible tener una cura.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Quiénes más sabían? —Preguntó mirando, sus parpados estaban rojos.

—Todos aquí sabíamos, lo siento Peter.

—Por eso ibas a la escuela, a entregarles medicamentos —Trataba de asimilar todo— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Porque no quería que lo vieras como un enfermo. —Decía el que se había quedado callado todo este tiempo.

—Incluso tu lo sabías... —Peter comenzó a llorar— ¿Por qué él? —Se preguntó mientras ahogaba su llanto en sus manos.

—Peter, mi amor —Decía May entrando con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó entrando mientras lo abrazaba.

—Nunca lo supe... Estuve todo el tiempo a su lado y nunca lo supe —Lloraba mientras se abrazaba a May.

—Peter, no había forma de saberlo.

—Él lo sabía, sabía que iba a morir —Decía de forma acertada.

—Señor Stark —Aparecía alguien cruzando las paredes— Malas noticias, la ambulancia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Wade W. Wilson fue atacada, se robaron el cuerpo. —Decía Vision.

Peter salió corriendo tirando de su telaraña.

—No de nuevo, no ahora, ¡No me lo arrebaten! —Gritó desgarradoramente mientras caía, había olvidado recargar mas telarañas.

Al caer Peter se quedó allí mientras gritaba en aquella solitaria carretera, las lágrimas no paraban de caer, golpeó el suelo mientras pedía despertar de aquel mal sueño, ya no quería perder a nadie más.

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, se aferró a los recuerdos de aquella noche con dolor y se puso de pie mientras temblaba.

Se quedó allí mientras el viento golpeaba su espalda y levantaba su cara sin detener sus lágrimas.

Su respiración era pesada, su cuerpo temblaba mientras la voz de Wade hacia eco en su cabeza, era una tortura de la que quería más, quería seguir escuchando su voz, quería abrir sus ojos y verlo sonreír, todo se sentía tan irreal.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony puso a los que podía para buscar el cuerpo de Wade, pero no había rastro de él, Peter caminaba por los pasillos mientras recordaba como Wade le hacia bailar en ellos, justo allí dónde estaba parado fue donde se reencontraron, ahora solo sentía las miradas en él.

Ned estuvo allí, una vez supo lo que había pasado le acompañó incluso cuando enterraron una tumba vacía.

Peter tenía tanto en mente pero la responsabilidad que tenía en sus manos debía ser la principal.

Peter caía, una y otra y otra vez, pero nunca dejó de levantarse, por más herido que estuviera nunca dejó de luchar, siempre había escuchado que un pájaro muere ante la ausencia del su pareja de vida, el omega rogó para que no fuera así, no solo por él, sino por miedo de perder a quien amaba.

Siendo Spider-man se enfrentó a cosas que nunca creyó pero sin duda las más difíciles de afrontar fue siendo Peter, pasó un año, dos, y tres, seguía su vida, eso lo sabía, había terminado la escuela, había terminado de caminar en el mismo lugar donde Wade caminó, no vería más aquellos caminos donde bailó y discutió, donde amó y odió, no quedó nada de aquello.

Mientras recordaba como imaginaba que sería salir de aquel lugar y ver a quienes le esperaban, no pensó que se vería así, ¿Dónde estaba su tío Ben? ¿Y Wade? No estaban, no había caso de buscarlos con la mirada pero lo hizo con la esperanza de verlos caminar atrasados hacia la entrada.

Allí estaba May reluciente y feliz con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo a Peter saliendo con su diploma.

—Peter, lo lograste, lo hiciste. —Decía May abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Peter asentía dejando caer lágrimas.

—Llegué tarde, lo siento niño —Decía alguien saliendo de un lujoso auto.

—Señor Stark —Decía Peter acercándose a él estirando su mano para el saludo.

Tony miró esto tomó su mano atraiéndolo hacia él dándole un abrazo.

—Lo hiciste bien, niño, te lo mereces. —Peter sorprendido comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a aquel hombre que le dio todo su apoyo desde el principio.

May al ver esto comenzó a llorar mientras Tony tranquilizaba al omega quien pensaba en todos a los que había perdido, incluso aquellos a los que a penas recordaba sus caras.

Una vez Peter se calmó Tony hizo subir a ambos a su auto el cual era más espacioso.

—Hablé con tu director y me pasó tu promedio de notas y cuando vi lo que tenías me di cuenta de algo así que... —Tony sacó unos papeles— ¿Conocen la universidad llamada _Harvey Mudd College_? —Peter miró a May, ambos confundidos.

—Si, claro que sí, es una de las universidades más caras de Estados Unidos —Decía Peter.

—Sí, bueno yo mandé tus papeles y estás aprobado para entrar, tu puntaje es aproximadamente de un noventa y siete por ciento, uno de los más altos. —Peter sonrió sorprendido.

—No puedo pagar eso. —Decía Peter.

—Tu no, pero la beca Stark exclusivamente para ti, sí. Te pagaría la carrera completa hasta el doctorado si así lo prefieres, tu estadía y algunos materiales. —Peter tomó los papeles que le ofrecía Tony mirándolos.

—No puedo aceptar esto... Yo-

—Si puedes, por supuesto que puedes, yo no lo estoy haciendo por ser un buen samaritano, es lo que te mereces, Peter. —Decía Tony con simpleza.

—No puedo dejar a mi tía May sola.

—Ella puede ir si lo deseas así. —La vida parecía fácil para Tony.

—Oh, no Peter, me quedaré pero tu debes ir —Decía May tomando sus manos— Yo no podría pagar algo así y tú eres un pequeño genio que necesita los materiales para surgir. —Decía May.

—No te puedo solo dejar sola aquí —Decía Peter.

—No lo estará, siempre podrá contar con nosotros, somos familia después de todo. —Decía Tony.

Peter suspiró y asintió, May lo abrazó felicitándolo, mientras Peter sonreía, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba diciéndole Adiós a todo lo que había construido.

Estaba diciéndole adiós a Ned, su mejor amigo, estaba diciéndole adiós a Tony y a su familia, estaba diciéndole adiós a May, estaba diciéndole adiós a las visitas al cementerio cada domingo y estaba diciéndole adiós a esas visitas nocturnas a la casa de Wade que había quedado intacta desde aquel día, como Peter prefería.

Tony acompañó junto con May y Pepper a comprarle las cosas a Peter, era el último día en Nueva York, Peter lo pasó en familia, en la noche hizo su último recorrido como Spider-man, y visitó por última la tumba de su tío, pasando también por la de Wade, allí vio a Logan.

—No sabía que tenias una doble vida, Peter. —Dijo sin mirarlo.

—No sabía que venias al cementerio, Logan. —Respondió poniéndose a su lado.

—¿Te importa?

—No, gracias por visitarlo. —Decía con tranquilidad— Adiós —Spider-man retrocedió con rapidez.

—Peter —Le detuvo Logan— Wade sabía que moriría ese día, hablé con él una vez te fuiste, básicamente él te dijo todo porque tu estabas enojado con él y porque le dije que sería una de las cosas de las que más te arrepentirías. —Peter tembló.

—Es cierto, me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero esa noche... Esa noche fue mágica. —Decía recordando con una sonrisa mientras su cara se llenaba de lágrimas, nada de aquello podía verse.

—¿Te marcó?

—No lo hizo —Respondió Peter, Logan soltó una risita— ¿Qué? —Logan volteó a ver al héroe.

—Realmente te amaba. —Dijo para luego largarse.

Peter cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba bajando su cabeza mientras miraba sus manos, podía verlo aún con sus ojos abiertos sin vida.

—Wade, lo siento. —Susurró para luego pararse y correr sin mirar a donde ir.

En la mañana un nuevo comienzo empezaba, mientras Peter quería viajar en un avión normal, pero allí estaba siendo llevado en el Jet privado.

Una vez en el viaje Tony le explicó absolutamente todo, como era la residencia y como estaban separadas por géneros, Tony advirtió que a pesar de todo aquello debía tener cuidado y le pasó un maletín completo de supresores, Peter realmente se cuestionó si le dejarían entrar con eso pero al llegar solo miraron a Tony quien caminaba con sus lentes puestos viendo a su alrededor, Peter admiraba lo extrovertido que podía llegar a ser.


	24. Chapter 24

Al principio todo fue complicado, al punto de que todos a su alrededor realmente pensaban que Tony le había comprado el puesto y todo, que él no merecía nada, cuando pasaba los pasillos algunos Betas mezclados con alfas hacían aquella indebida gesto de hacer sexo oral, refiriéndose a él hacia Tony.

Esto no lo comentó a nadie, solo siguió estudiando y dando lo mejor que podía en clases, era la única manera de que realmente Peter podría demostrar que estaban equivocados, siempre que podía hablaba sobre el tema llevándose aplausos de sus profesores mientras los alumnos no podían decir que fuera incorrecto ya que sabían que cada palabra que decían era real.

—Hola~ —Decía un alfa rodeándolo con su brazo mientras Peter caminaba.

—Hola —Contestó con normalidad.

—Mi nombre es Harry Osborn—Se presentaba.

—Peter Parker —Le imitó.

—Lo sé, eres algo famoso por estos lugares. —Decía con una sonrisa— eres un omega ¿No? Yo soy un alfa de primera clase —Peter rió— ¿Qué?

—No sabía que los alfas se clasificaban en más clases.

—Oh, sí, te explico, los alfas de primera clase son los nacidos de dos alfas, los de segunda clase son los nacidos de un alfa y algún otro género, los de tercera clase son los milagros —Explicaba con normalidad mientras Peter escuchaba— Son los nacidos de un beta y omega, nadie sabe como pueden salir del género alfa.

—Imagino que esa clasificación también va para los demás géneros —Decía Peter.

—Sí, pero bueno, los que más importan son los Alfas y omegas después de todo. ¿Cuál es tu clase?

—Nací de dos alfas —Explicaba Peter con normalidad.

—Tiene sentido, eres bastante inteligente. —Confesó Harry.

—Suelo estudiar bastante, nada fuera de lo normal —Decía Peter.

—Lo sé, eres genial —Peter sintió algo a su espalda y giró hacia su izquierda mientras una pelota pasaba frente a su lado— Que reflejos Peter, bueno, debo irme, nos vemos mañana —Dijo aquel chico.

Peter sonrió despidiéndose, por fin había encontrado un amigo, aunque desconfiaba de las miradas de otros alfas, solo esperó que realmente todo fuera bien aunque no podía esperar mucho, todo en su vida terminaba mal.

Pero fue una sorpresa que todo había ido bien hasta ahora, tenía un amigo bastante extrovertido que no lo trataba como un omega sino como alguien más, una persona normal, pasaron el año siendo amigos, conoció a su padre, un alfa respetado en el mundo de la ciencia.

—Y este es mi amigo, Peter. —Presentaba Harry.

Ambos se saludaron juntando sus manos educadamente, Peter estaba feliz y emocionado.

—Soy Norman Osborn, un gusto conocerte Peter.

—Usted es el que —Y Peter abrió su boca diciendo trabalenguas que Harry definitivamente no entendía.

—Vaya, sí, has estudiado claro está —Decía Norman— Algún día deberías llevarlo a cenar a casa, debo irme, adiós. —Decía despidiéndose.

Ambos estudiantes volvieron al campus mientras Harry contaba cosas sobre su familia.

Peter se fijó en alguien, era una chica, era atractiva, sabia que debía seguir adelante con su vida, sabía que Wade era lo primero pero ahora no estaba.

Harry le apoyó en todo momento, habían pasado dos años desde que empezó la universidad, Peter nunca le habló de Wade y de su vínculo porque sabía que había sido él quien inventó los rumores de que tenía algo con Tony Stark.

—Siempre estoy hablando de mí, Peter ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?

—Porque no quiero que lo conviertas en rumores como el que hiciste diciendo que estaba con Tony Stark.

—Ah, ya lo sabes. —Suspiró Harry.

—Se puede decir que siempre lo supe —Peter hablaba con normalidad con él.

—¿Estás molesto? —Peter negó.

—Son cosas que la gente cree sin más pero... No, si aún te quedan dudas, no me acuesto con Tony Stark, creo que estoy cayendo por Gwen. —Decía Peter mirando a la lejanía con una expresión de tristeza.

—No pareciera ser así si te soy sincero, yo que soy un experto en el amor sé reconocer a alguien que está enamorado, ¿Quién te gusta?

—No es de tu interés —Respondió Peter ocultando su cara.

Pronto sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia atrás viendo a un hombre de traje rojo mirándole de cerca, quizás muy cerca.

—Holi~ —Peter con Harry se pusieron de pie retrocediendo— Ay que crueles son, mi traje no está tan horrible.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Peter su sentido arácnido estaba vuelto loco.

—Soy... _Capitán Deadpool_ —Decía con un tono profundo y susurrante pero Peter hizo expresión de extrañeza— Okay, solo _Deadpool_ —Peter asintió a esa decisión.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un héroe?

—No puedo ser un héroe —Dijo, Peter miró esto con sorpresa— Pero si derroto tipos malos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, Peter es famoso, solo quería comprobar que estuviera bien —Alguien lo tiró del cuello.

—Eres un maldito idiota, dead-como sea que te llames. —Peter se sorprendió y abrazó a esa persona— Aléjate que asco.

—A mi también me da gusto verte. —Decía Peter alegre— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Se nos escapó alguien de la armada así que vine a buscarlo, ten cuidado Peter, aunque no creas aquí hay más peligro que el Nueva York. —Decía Logan mostrando preocupación.

—Muchas gracias, tendré cuidado. —Decía Peter con una sonrisa mientras sentía la mirada de aquel hombre con máscara.

—¿Tus amigos? —Preguntó Harry mientras los veían irse.

—Sólo uno, las cosas han cambiado tanto ¿Crees que yo también he cambiado?

—Bueno creciste unos dos centímetros y ya no estás tan... Delgado. —Peter hizo un puchero— Deberías ir al gimnasio con nosotros algún día.

—¿Un omega ir al gimnasio de los alfas? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Claro ¿Por qué no?

—De hecho me agrada la idea, ¿Vamos ahora? —Preguntó Peter, Harry le miró con aprobación y fueron.

Y fueron, a penas entraron Peter sintió las miradas en él, Harry se puso a su lado.

—Quédate a mi lado y nadie te dirá nada. —Peter le sonrió desafiante.

—Veamos si eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo. —Harry le miró ofendido.

—Ya rugiste, campeón.


	25. Chapter 25

—Empecemos lento —Dijo Harry en la corredora, Gwen, una chica rubia era la juez, ella puso las velocidades.

Lentamente empezaron a calentar, Peter sabía que no tenía otra oportunidad para entrenar así que dio todo lo que tenía, cada vez subía la velocidad más y más, Peter respiraba agitado mientras aumentaba la velocidad, Harry jadeando le miró extrañado, también aumentó la velocidad hasta que Harry cayó golpeándose en la pared.

Peter fue poco a poco bajando la velocidad mientras reía yendo a levantar a Harry quien jadeaba agitado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estás loco, completamente loco. —Decía Harry tirándose al suelo agotado.

—¿Te rindes? —Harry le miro y negó— Bien, vamos —Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Luego fueron a las pesas, empezaron con cien kilos, Harry secó sus manos, Peter no lo necesitaba.

—Uno, dos, ¡Tres! —Exclamó Gwen emocionada.

Peter con Harry lo hicieron al mismo tiempo pero el cable que sostenía las pesas se cortó una vez las pesas habían sido levantadas hasta el tope posible, esto fue en el caso de Peter.

—Ah maldición ¿Cómo voy a pagar esto? —Preguntó mientras Harry le veía con sorpresa— ¿Qué?

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Eres Hulk o algo así?

—¿Puede ser? —Bromeó Peter— ¿Quieres seguir?

—No, si sigo mañana no podre ponerme de pie —Peter rió y asintió.

—Ah, tendré que buscar trabajo. —Decía viendo el desastre que había hecho.

—Puede que haya estado defectuoso.

Desde la ventana aquel mismo hombre de traje rojo miraba lo que pasaba, sonrió pero no podía verse.

—Parece que está bien después de todo.

—No lo está. —Decía Logan sentándose a su lado en el tejado— Lo he cuidado como me lo pediste, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de cuantas veces han intentado violarlo o atacarlo. —Decía suspirando.

—Te lo agradezco —Decía Deadpool mirando a Logan— En serio lo hago.

—¿Te dejo el trabajo a ti ahora? —Preguntó.

—Deberías enseñarme a como quedarme callado entonces. —Decía bromeando.

—Eres un maldito idiota hablo en serio. —Decía Logan golpeándolo.

—Déjamelo a mí, ve con el profesor Charles. —Decía.

—¿Ya no le dirás director? —Preguntó.

—Creo que ya estamos grandes para decirle así.

—Wade —Llamó Logan, Deadpool le miró— La marca, se borró —Decía mostrándole su cuello.

—Estoy feliz por ti. —Decía deadpool con una sonrisa invisible para todos— Ahora... Solo encuentra al ideal y sé feliz, no le andes enterrando las garras —Logan sacó unas garras con rapidez y se las enterró a Deadpool— Si, justamente así no lo debes hacer. —Decía con dolor.

—No te vuelvas a morir y hazte cargo de lo que tienes. —Decía Logan poniéndose de pie— Aunque todavía no me explico como no se da cuenta que su vínculo no se ha roto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—El vínculo es algo que termina con la muerte, si su vínculo sigue es porque ambos están vivos. —Decía yéndose.

Deadpool miró eso con sorpresa para luego ver a Peter mirándolo fijamente, él coqueto le saludó para luego salir de ese lugar.

—¿Harás algo este fin de semana?

—Volveré a Nueva York, visitaré a mi familia. —Decía Peter con normalidad.

—Genial, te acompañaré —Decía Harry uniéndose a Peter.

Peter le miró para luego sonreír y asentir.

En la noche Peter regresó de la ducha y vio a aquel hombre de mascara acostado en su cama leyendo sus materias.

—¿Acaso entiendes estas cosas? —Preguntó con el cuaderno al revés.

—Está al revés y sí, si las entiendo —Dijo quitándole el cuaderno— Bien, Deadpool, ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué me sigues vigilando? —Dijo mientras arreglaba sus cosas para salir mañana.

—Me pasaron el mando de tu cuidado.

—¿Fue el señor Stark? —Preguntó mientras conectaba el secador y secaba su cabello.

—Wade. —Dijo Deadpool, de inmediato sintió como Peter caía— Hey, hey, hey, cuidado damisela —Decía reaccionando y tomándolo.

—¿Wade? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado viendo como caían las lágrimas de los ojos de Peter.

—¿Conocías a Wade? —Preguntó.

—Algo así, sí. —Decía Deadpool dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de Peter— Bueno, soy el segundo cuidándote luego de que pasara aquello.

—¿Mandó a alguien más antes? —Deadpool se puso de pie.

—Bueno, Peter, es un gusto haberte conocido, hora de irme.

—No te vayas, no ahora, háblame de él. —Decía Peter alcanzando su mano.

Deadpool lo alejó de él, Peter se estremeció por completo al sentir el miedo de aquel tipo desconocido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Peter, Deadpool de inmediato salió de aquel lugar sin Peter poder alcanzarlo.

Peter se estremeció por completo al tocar su mano nuevamente, no importó la hora, comenzó a llorar y con sus temblorosas manos llamó a Tony.

—Niño, es tarde ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al escuchar el sollozo de Peter— Voy para allá.

Y no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar, fueron minutos en que Peter no paró de llorar, se sentía sucio, se sentía como un traidor.

Peter sintió el bullicio, salió y vio como no dejaban entrar a Tony.

—Niño —Dijo Tony estirando su mano, Peter corrió hacia él saliendo mientras corrían.

Al llegar al Jet Tony trató se tranquilizar a Peter mientras trataba de respirar correctamente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Abusaron de ti? Dime Peter. —Decía Tony luego de un tiempo ya sin recibir respuesta.

—Llegó alguien... Llegó alguien a mi vida y no lo quiero volver a ver. —Dijo tratando de calmarse. 

—¿Te hizo daño?

—No, no lo hizo, solo llegó y me vigiló, hasta se acostó en mi cama cuando no estaba.

—¿Te está acosando?

—Me nombró a Wade —Decía mirando a Tony—, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo sabe de él, me dijo que es la segunda persona que venía a cuidarme, la anterior y él hacen lo último que les pidió Wade o cómo sea —Decía sin entender— No lo quiero volver a ver.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—Se supone que mi vínculo es Wade... ¿Por qué entonces sentí lo que él sentía al tocar su mano? —Preguntó tratando de encontrar respuestas.

Tony le miró entendiendo porqué se había puesto así, no era fácil incluso para él de explicar que un vínculo tan fuerte como el que tenían era reemplazable pero lo hizo, Peter quedó completamente destrozado luego de oír aquello lloró hasta dormirse, Tony estuvo allí consolándolo sin embargo sabía que no ayudaba de nada ¿Cómo podría algo tan doloroso ser calmado con un abrazo?


	26. Chapter 26

Al día siguiente Harry ni se molestó en buscar a Peter ya que todos los omegas hablaban de como había escapado junto a Tony Stark de la mano, conocía a Peter, algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado para que haya hecho eso, le llamó pero todo se había quedado en la habitación, miró a su alrededor y vio a aquel hombre de rojo que había visto ayer.

—Hey tú, ¿Deadpool? —Llamó Harry, Deadpool le miró y bajó.

—No he visto a Peter ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó.

—No eres de la escuela eh, tuvo una escapada romántica con Tony Stark —Le informaba.

—No digas mamadas, Tony y Peter son como padre e hijo. —Corrigió Deadpool asqueado— Maldición —Exclamó luego de darse cuenta.

—¿Le hiciste algo? —Preguntó culpándolo.

—No te preocupes, Harry Styles, yo cuido a Peter y tu por mientras vete bonito. —Decía subiendo al techo y saltando fuera de la universidad.

—Es Harry Osborn —Corrigió, Deadpool antes de saltar lo miró.

—Me importa una mierda —Dijo haciendo un corazón con sus manos y saltar— Vamos Deadpool, piensa, ¿Dónde estaría un Jet privado?

—No lo sé, ¿Quizás en un aeropuerto? —Decía una voz conocida para Deadpool, este sintió un escalofrío mirando al filantropo.

—Oh por Dios es Robert Downey Jr. —Exclamó Deadpool retrocediendo mientras Tony se acercaba.

—¿Quién eres debajo de esa máscara?

—¿No es el propósito de mantener la máscara, entiendo que tu en la primera película hayas- —Fue interrumpido por Tony quien le tomó del cuello sin causar presión— Creo que me tocaré esta noche.

—¿Qué quieres de Peter? —Dijo presionando un poco.

—Maltrato animal, me siento maltratado. —Decía Deadpool— Si crees que vengo a aprovecharme de Peter no lo haré. Vengo de parte de Wade.

—Si no mas recuerdo Wade no dejaba a ineptos cuidando de Peter.

—Le pidió una vez a Ned que lo cuidara, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo mejor.

—No quiero que te le acerques, soy capaz de cuidarlo —Decía alejándose, Deadpool tocó su cuello acomodándose su traje.

—¿Eres capaz de cuidarlo? Dime ¿Cuántas veces salvaste a Peter de ser violado en estos años? —Tony volteó a verlo con sorpresa— Soy el segundo al que le dan este cargo porque Logan ya básicamente no puede estar más aquí, tiene una vida. Pero te puedo asegurar que ha salvado la vida de Peter mas de lo que tu has hecho. —Decía Deadpool con seriedad— Peter necesita a alguien que lo proteja y ese seré yo, te guste o no, Tony.

Deadpool se fue con seriedad mientras Tony le veía caminar, este estaba afectado, si Peter estuvo en peligro antes ¿Por qué no fue capaz de llamar?

—Hazlo. —Autorizó Tony a Deadpool— Pero no te acerques a Peter.

—¿Por lo del vínculo? —Preguntó volteando— Dile que no se preocupe, no tengo intensiones de ocupar el lugar de Wade, pero está bien, me mantendré alejado. Por cierto, Harry Styles está buscando a Peter, avísale. —Dijo para luego irse, Tony tocó su vientre, estaba pasando por mucho estrés.

Cuando volvió al Jet vio a Peter despertando, este se estiró recordando de inmediato lo de su vínculo.

—Hola niño —Dijo Tony sentándose frente a él.

—Hola señor Stark, lo siento por lo de anoche, fue una locura. —Decía con una muy clara falsa sonrisa.

—Peter, ¿Has visto a Logan? —Preguntó casual.

—Oh, si, ayer lo vi, estaba con ese sujeto —Recordaba.

—¿Y antes?

—No, no lo había visto en años —Dijo, Tony se apoyó en el soporte apoyando su mentón en su mano— ¿Pasa algo señor Stark?

—Hablé con ese tal... Deadpool —Peter palideció— Cuando hablaron ¿Te dijo que hubo alguien más que él? —Peter asintió— lamentablemente no puedo alejarlo de ti lo suficiente, Logan estuvo cuidando de ti todos estos años Peter y estás ileso, Deadpool cumplirá ese rol.

—No quiero, puedo protegerme solo-

—¡No puedes! —Exclamó interrumpiendo al chico— ¡Estabas en peligro y ni siquiera lo notaste! —Peter comenzó a sentir sus lágrimas formándose en sus ojos— Y si lo llegaste a hacer no me llamaste.

—Estabas pasando por suficiente en tu vida. —Dijo— Tienes hijos que cuidar, ahora lo del divorcio debe ser algo difícil para ti.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —Preguntó Tony.

—Hablo con Pepper, ella está preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos.

—Peter, tú eres como mi hijo, eres importante para mi y eres una de mis prioridades, tú eres importante, además me hubiera hecho bien venirte a ver. —Decía Tony sonriendole brevemente— Ah sí, ese tipo me dijo que un tal Harry Styles te andaba buscando —Peter soltó una carcajada.

—Es Harry Osborn, su padre tiene una empresa llamada Oscorp —Le contaba Peter.

—Sí, lo conozco, uno de los creadores de eso fue acusado de fraude o algo así, era falso pero de todas formas le arrestaron.

—¿Falso y lo arrestaron? ¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas que se hacen por la codicia, quizás el tiempo que te pongas ese pijama bicolor. —Decía Tony.

—¿Eh?

—Como te hacías llamar... ¿Spider kid?

—Es Spider-man y no seré Spider-man nuevamente, de hecho, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Peter, conozco todo sobre ti. —Decía con simpleza— Voy a aumentar tu beca, toma cursos de costura, crea tu traje, creo que tienes la tecnología y conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo por ti mismo.

—No puedo ser Spider-man nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Spider-man es un amigable vecino de Nueva York, estoy en California.

—Hay veces que uno debe ponerse el traje aunque no quiera, esa es la responsabilidad que aceptaste al patrullar por las calles la primera vez. —Peter palideció cabizbajo, tenía razón, era la responsabilidad que venía con el poder que tenía.

—Señor Stark, un último favor ¿Puedo buscar a mi amigo e ir a Nueva York con usted?

—Peter, estamos en el aire, descansa mientras puedas porque será todo muy extrovertido para ti —Advertía, Peter asintió mientras lo veía tocar su vientre.

Peter cerró sus ojos acomodándose en el acolchonado asiento y durmió, Tony le miró con una sonrisa para luego mirar su vientre con preocupación.


	27. Chapter 27

Peter al ser despertado por Tony fue al baño lavando su adormilada cara, al salir del Jet con Tony vio a su tía emocionada esperando a que bajara de las escaleras.

—¡Peter! ¡Que gusto verte! —Chillaba abrazándolo, Peter la abrazó con fuerza haciéndola girar mientras tenía una amplia sonrisa.

—Te extrañé tía May —Confesó Peter, May besó su frente.

—Yo también querido, yo también. —Decía mientras Peter podía sentir la calidez de un abrazo que extrañaba.

—Hay mucho viento aquí, entremos —Decía Tony rodeándolos con los brazos, la pequeña familia asintió y entraron.

Peter miró a su alrededor y vio lo cambiado que estaba todo, Pepper parecía alterada mientras le decía a cierto niño que soltara el celular y estudiara.

—Harley, te presento a Peter, Peter te presento a Harley, mi hijo. —Decía Tony sin darle mucha atención.

—Ah, tu eres el niño que llama a las una de la mañana, un gusto.

—Un... Gusto, sí. —Decía Peter algo extrañado por la actitud seca que tenía.

—Es así todo el tiempo, no es personal —Aclaraba Pepper acercándose y abrazando a Peter— Has crecido muchísimo en estos años.

—Lo siento por no haber venido a visitarlos antes, me concentré en los estudios y la beca Stark no paga los viajes de California a Nueva York —Bromeaba.

—Una llamada como la de anoche claramente sí. —Respondió Harley tosco.

—Suficiente, Jarvis, bloquea cada posesión electrónica que Harley tenga también cada cual trate de tocar con sus dedos descubiertos o con guantes de cualquier tipo. —Castigaba Tony.

—Ni siquiera es tu hijo pero te llama una sola vez y corres a buscarlo. —Decía poniéndose de pie— También requiero atención, atención real, soy tu hijo, yo- —Este miró hacia las miradas compasivas que recibía y huyó a la cocina.

—Yo me encargo de esto —Decía Tony pero Peter le detuvo.

—Yo iré —Dijo para la sorpresa de los que estaban presentes.

Peter caminó hacia la cocina mirándolo hacer su plan maestro, tenía polvo conductor negro y cinta adhesiva.

—Las huellas parciales no te ayudarán a nada en esta casa, lo de la conducción eléctrica si es correcto sin embargo no funcionará sin calor corporal, si pones tu dedo allí la huella se verá afectada, además, hay cámaras por todas partes, probablemente Jarvis ahora esté bloqueando toda entrada que se haga con huella dactilares y las cambie a modo retina. —Harley miró a la entrada de la habitación desde donde estaba y Peter estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí? —Decía enojado.

—Quería hablar contigo ¿Vamos al tejado? —Harley dudoso aceptó.

Ambos una vez arriba se sentaron con sus pies colgando, hubo un silencio hasta que Harley suspiró.

—Lo siento —Dijo— no tenía intención alguna de tratarte así es solo... Quisiera que papá me preste más atención, antes estaba todo el tiempo conmigo cuando estaba con mi padre pero ahora todo es un desastre, ni siquiera pueden completar el divorcio porque no saben donde están.

Peter miró a aquel niño aguantando sus lágrimas y le dio un cálido abrazo, Harley solo se apoyó en él mientras le contaba lo que estaba pasando en casa cuando él no estuvo.

Atrás escuchaba Tony todo lo que Harley hablaba, se sentía culpable de que un niño se viera obligado a tener una actitud así para recibir atención de un padre.

—Hey, tengo algo que decirles a todos y- —Harley al sorprenderse alejó a Peter quien perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer.

—Oh, maldición —Decía mientras caía y se daba cuenta que no traía su lanzador de telarañas.

Mientras caía sintió como alguien lo apegaba a él, aquel tacto se le hacía tan familiar, una vez abrió los ojos vio a Deadpool, Este empujó a Peter como pudo al balcón tirándolo hacia la ventana la cual su cuerpo atravesó mientras el de rojo seguía cayendo.

—¡Deadpool! —Exclamó Peter tratando de hacer algo.

Peter pudo ver cómo él le hacía un corazón con sus manos para luego caer contra el suelo a gran velocidad.

—Oh... Oh no. —Decía mientras escuchaba los gritos de los transeúntes.

Peter miró esta escena pálido sobretodo al ver como aquel hombre seguía moviéndose.

Peter bajó las escaleras corriendo saliendo de aquel lugar y corriendo hacia Deadpool a quien se acercó.

—¿Deadpool?

—Hola chiquibaby —Peter se sorprendió al oír eso— No te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

—Tu cráneo está roto, lo dudo. —Decía mientras veía lo embobado que estaba— ¿Alucinas?

—Jijiji —Decía mientras hacia un corazón.

—Si tienes tiempo para eso, te llevaré arrastrando al hospital. —Se quejaba Peter.

—¡Taxi! —Exclamó Deadpool alzando su quebrada mano, Peter miró su cuerpo y vio como todo estaba fuera de lugar.

Un taxi pasó por encima de su pecho, sonaron otros huesos quebrados.

—Lo siento señor Pool, estoy muy nervioso. —Decía el conductor saliendo del auto y arrastrando a Deadpool mientras este chillaba— Hola señor, no lo vi allí ¿Me quiere ayudar a meterlo al auto?

Peter tomó el cuerpo y al sentarlo su cerebro salió, el omega vio esto preocupado.

—No se preocupe señor, solo póngaselo de nuevo. —Decía el taxista.

Peter tomó el cerebro de Deadpool y este comenzó a decir obscenidades mientras el omega lo manipulaba, al final se lo metió con cuidado en aquel gran hoyo en su cráneo y lo metieron al auto, este partió de inmediato.

—Así que... Es un mutante. —Decía Peter para luego sonreír— Es un alivio —Decía en un suspiro mientras se ponía en cuclillas.

Al volver al lugar vio como Harley tenía sus ojos llorosos, Peter lavó sus manos y se acercó a Harley para tomarlo en sus brazos con un abrazo.

—¿Y Deadpool? —Preguntó Tony quien estaba sentado bastante pálido.

—Creo que estará bien —Decía Peter con tranquilidad.

—¿Y tú?

—Solo un par de rasguños en la espalda, sanará en unas horas —Decía tranquilo.

—¿En que carajo estaban pensando? —Preguntó exaltado, estaba nervioso.

Harley reaccionó como todo niño asustado, comenzó a llorar, Peter sólo miró a Tony quien corría su mirada con culpabilidad.


	28. Chapter 28

—Quería decirles que estaba embarazado, pero claro ¿Qué supera que Peter y Deadpool casi se muere por culpa de mi hijo? —Dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No seas tan duro con Harley, él solo me empujó, yo perdí el equilibrio.

—“ _il sili mi impiji_ ” ¡Te empujó Peter! —Pepper se acercó a Tony al ver malestar— No soy un enfermo, puedo irme solo a mi habitación. —Decía mareado— Solo imagina que hubieras muerto Peter, hubieras manchado la pureza de un niño de cuatro años. —Decía ya más tranquilo yéndose a su habitación.

—Me alegro que estés bien Peter. —Decía abrazándolo— las cosas han estado muy complicadas, más o menos así es todo los días. —Explicaba.

—¿Vienes todos los días?

—Si, cuido a Harley excepto los fin de semanas. —Decía tomándolo en brazos.

—Iré a hablar con el señor Stark. —Decía Peter, May asintió.

Peter caminó hacia la habitación y golpeó la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Puedo pasar, señor Stark?

—No —Respondió pero Peter entró de todas maneras— Te dije que no-

Peter se acercó y lo abrazó, parece que la técnica funcionaba con los Stark porque de inmediato Tony comenzó a hablar de lo que estaba pasando en su vida, que no se sentía capaz de criar a una familia, lo que lo mantenía era Steve quien había desaparecido traicionándolo, aparentemente hubo un conflicto, Peter sabía que los padres de Tony habían muerto pero no había sabido que fueron asesinados.

Tony le contó todo lo que había pasado, Peter entendió el porqué no había vuelta atrás para ellos y sabía que era mejor de esa forma, Steve prefirió dañar a Tony, ocultarle la verdad e huir con su mejor amigo, el asesino de sus padres. Era mucho, quizás demasiado para soportar toda esa información sólo y cada día soportándolo tuvo que ser pesado para él porque se había dormido en los brazos de Peter.

Cuando Pepper entró vio esto con sorpresa y lo ayudaron a acostarse, lo taparon y salieron del lugar, Peter no quiso admitirlo pero de cierta forma tuvo rencor al saber eso, era su vínculo después de todo, sentirse traicionado por alguien tan importante debe ser tan doloroso.

—Por cierto, tu amigo debe estar bastante herido, tengo una dirección de un doctor, se llama Stephen Strange, te daré la dirección y no lo molestes porque su mayor insulto es animal. —Decía Pepper riendo.

Peter sonrió y asintió, al salir caminó hasta ver aquel edificio, entró golpeando la puerta y vio a un hombre bastante elegante.

—Ah, lo siento por entrar así —Decía nervioso casi intimidado por aquel alfa.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó bajando las escaleras.

—Soy —Tartamudeó— Peter Parker —Completó estirando la mano, aquel hombre le aceptó el saludo— ¿Doctor Stephen Strange?

—Sí, lo soy, ¿Qué haces por estos lugares, Peter? —Dijo con familiaridad— He oído mucho de ti por Tony —Era muy educado.

—Venía a pedirle un favor, le pagaré lo necesario —Decía Peter contradiciendo lo que decía.

—¿Tony está en problemas? —Decía mirándose al espejo arreglando su corbata.

—Un... Amigo cayó de un... Piso muy alto —Decía.

—¿Segundo o tercer piso? —Preguntó mirándolo.

—Desde el tejado de la torre Stark. —Decía con una risita nerviosa.

—Soy un neurocirujano, no revivo personas Peter. —Dijo con seriedad— Está muerto ¿Verdad?

—No, bueno la última vez que lo vi estaba vivo, aún hablaba. —Decía con normalidad.

—¿Un mutante?

—Puede ser, no lo sé —Confesaba.

—¿No era tu amigo? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Es una larga historia-

—Y yo no tengo tiempo, ¿Dónde está? —Peter alzó sus hombros y negó— ¿A que viniste si ni siquiera sabes donde está el paciente? Animal.

—Ay ya lo hice enojar —Decía Peter casi huyendo— Si lo encuentro ¿Lo atenderá?

—Depende del daño, claro está.

—¡Deadpool, ayúdame! —Gritó Peter avergonzado, Stephen le miró completamente extrañado.

A los segundos algo golpeó la puerta y cayó al suelo arrastrándose hacia Peter.

—Corre yo lo distraigo —Decía sin que se le entendiera nada.

—Ahí está —Decía Peter con simpleza.

—Eres tan cual me dijo Tony. —Suspiró— Ponle un bozal y llévalo arriba, si tiene rabia también pagarás mi tratamiento.

—¡Si señor, muchas gracias! —Decía mientras tomaba a Deadpool en sus brazos como si nada.

Y ambos vieron algo caeral suelo.

—Ay lo olvidé —Dijo Peter al ver el cerebro de Wade en el suelo.

Stephen miró a aquel mutante extrañado, Peter tomó el cerebro y lo puso en los brazos de Deadpool.

—Tercera habitación a la izquierda. —Informó Stephen quien se quitó la corbata, después de todo ya no podría salir.

Cuando Peter llegó acostó a Wade en la camilla y puso su cerebro donde debería estar, este lentamente comenzó a quitarle la máscara hasta que se detuvo en la boca.

—No lo hagas. —Pidió Deadpool serio.

—No te pueden arreglar sin quitarte esto. —Susurró Peter, Deadpool tomó su mano y sintió el temblor de Peter y su miedo.

—¿Me temes? ¿O le temes al vínculo? —Peter tragó saliva algo avergonzado— No veas mi cara, te lo pido —Decía, Peter se alejó asintiendo— Gracias.

Stephen vio la escena desde atrás con curiosidad, todo vínculo hace al omega mas vulnerable.

—Bien Peter, puedes irte. —Decía Strange arreglando todo para la cirugía.

—Pero-

—Me pagarás luego, vete. —Peter asintió y salió del lugar, una vez estuvo seguro el doctor que el chico salió le quitó la máscara.

—Que amabilidad la suya. —Decía aquel hombre de piel quemada.

—Wade W. Wilson, el difunto novio de Peter Parker. —Comentaba— ¿Cuál es tu mutación? —Preguntó mientras le quitaba el traje.

—Regeneración. Por favor no le digas a Peter. —Pidió.

—No me interesa meterme en aquellos asuntos, ¿Sabe Tony?

—No lo sabe, no le digas a nadie.

—De acuerdo, ahora vas a dormir. —Decía poniéndole anestesia en el cuerpo.

Para Stephen Strange fue una de las operaciones más fáciles tomando en cuenta las heridas de gravedad que tenía aquel mutante, su cuerpo y él trabajaron en conjunto, al parecer Deadpool tenía una prioridad que atender así que el proceso se aceleró.

—Muchas gracias Doctor.

—Una pregunta. —Le detuvo Stephen— ¿Por qué eres capaz de regenerarte heridas tan graves pero no las de la piel?

—El precio de la inmortalidad, supongo. —Decía poniéndose el traje— ¿Cuánto es?

—Nada, solo acomodé y tu hiciste el resto, informale aquello al chico. —Deadpool asintió poniendo su máscara y salir.

—Gracias manitos de bebé~ —Se despidió Wade.

—¿Manitos de bebé? —Preguntó Stephen mirando sus manos— pero si son de hombre.


	29. Chapter 29

—¡Hey~! —Exclamó Deadpool apareciendo frente a Peter.

Peter se asustó retrocediendo chocando con la pared, Deadpool estaba a la inversa, de cabeza.

—¿Tan rápido? —Preguntó Peter sorprendido.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —Preguntó coqueto.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si~ —Decía alegre, Peter estaba avergonzado— Venía a agradecerte y a decirte que el manos de bebé no te cobrará nada.

—¿Manos de bebé?

—Si porque son _tiquititas_ y delicadas así que es más hábil al tocar cosas. —Peter rió delicadamente, Deadpool vio eso embobado, no importaba cuanto pasara, lo amaba.

Se amaban, a pesar de no conocer lo que eran realmente había un vínculo más fuerte que el que daban los géneros, había algo que los unía de forma tan intensa que no podían evitarlo.

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta se estaban besando, Peter había quitado la máscara de aquel tipo hasta los labios y se besaron, Deadpool bajó de donde estaba y tomó a Peter en sus brazos apegandolo a la pared mientras seguían el beso.

—¿Peter? —Preguntó Pepper, ambos se alejaron agitados.

—Esto tiene explicación —Decía Peter.

—¿Tiene? —Preguntó Deadpool bajando su máscara.

—No lo sé —Dijo en un susurro— Ya vete antes de que empeores todo.

Deadpool se alejó del lugar mientras Peter estaba completamente avergonzado, se sentía eufórico.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Pepper algo sorprendida.

—No lo sé... Sólo fue algo que pasó tan de repente. —Decía confundido, Pepper le tocó el hombro.

—Oye, está bien, es completamente normal tener algo con otra persona.

—Pero tengo a Wade —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Wade ya no está aquí, lo sabes mas que nadie y estoy segura, sé que tu también lo estás, de que él hubiera querido lo mejor para ti, eres joven, encuentra pareja, sal a divertirte, eso no hará que lo olvides ni que borres tus recuerdos de él ¿Si me entiendes? —Peter asintió, nunca había pensado en eso.

¿Qué hizo todo este tiempo? Su tiempo se había detenido desde la muerte de Wade, de repente todo el mundo cambió, los colores eran distintos, se preguntó si realmente vio en blanco y negro todo este tiempo. Se sintió libre después de mucho tiempo.

—Iré al cementerio.

—Pero es sábado querido —Dijo Pepper.

—Mañana iré también, si preguntan por mí dígale que fui a algún otro lugar, por favor

—Claro, cuenta conmigo —Dijo Pepper con una sonrisa.

Peter salió de la torre y caminó, había bullicio, miró a su alrededor, las cosas habían cambiado pero solo algo se quedó intacto como en sus recuerdos.

—Peter... —Dijo aquel hombre acercándose al chico y abrazándolo— Tuve que saber que ese día había algo mal

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo de aquel hombre.

—Me pagó todo ese día e incluso más, Wade era como un hijo para mí y debo admitir que alegro que me dedicara unos minutos de su último día, no lo había visto tan feliz desde que llegaste —A aquel hombre le tembló la voz— Lo siento, aun es muy duro —Peter consoló a aquel hombre mientras este lloraba, los ojos de Peter estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Había olvidado la herida que Wade había dejado en su caminar por la vida.

Luego de unos minutos Peter le compró dos chimichangas a aquel hombre y fue al cementerio, compró flores a las afueras del lugar y entró.

Cuando llegó lo vio allí sentado comiendo una chimichanga.

—¿Culpabilidad? —Preguntó Peter acercándose.

—¿Tu no? —Preguntó mirando su caminar hacia la tumba.

Peter se sentó, le puso una chimichanga allí y rodeó la tumba con las flores.

Deadpool sonrió al ver esto, ambos chocaron las chimichangas y comenzaron a comer.

—No puedo creer que hice eso —Comentó Peter luego de un buen tiempo de silencio— Y hoy... —Susurró tapando su boca con su mano temblorosa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —Dijo Deadpool— Solo deberías ser feliz.

—No es tan fácil como suena —Respondió.

—Estabas bien en la universidad, estabas enamorado ¿No?

—Claro que no. —Confesó— Gwen es una chica maravillosa en verdad, es por eso que no debe estar conmigo, todo a mi alrededor muere.

—Que conveniente, soy prácticamente inmortal. —Decía Deadpool, Peter rió al oír eso.

—Tal vez por eso nos unió el vínculo después de todo. —Decía con una cálida sonrisa.

Deadpool le sonrió también y miró la tumba de Wade, Peter también lo hizo pero dejó descansar su hombro en el de aquel tipo.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé —Respondió Deadpool con una sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en la del omega.

A los minutos llegó un grupo se luchadores, Deadpool los reconoció de inmediato, tanto él como Peter se pusieron de pie y los saludaron a pesar de que Peter no los conocía.

—¿Quién eres, Pequeñin? —Preguntó uno, era gordo pero su voz era suave.

—Me llamo Peter —Dijo el omega, de inmediato todos le miraron.

—¿Eres ese Peter? —Preguntó otro con voz mas ruda.

—¿Hm? —Peter estaba confundido.

—Oh por Dios, eres el famoso Peter Parker. —Wade de alguna forma agradeció estar bajo la máscara ya que estaba completamente seguro de lo que venía después.

—¿Me conocen?

—Por supuesto, Wade no paraba de hablar de ti todo el día, lo conocimos en el bar, trabajaba allí medio tiempo, estaba loquisimo por ti. —Decían, Peter sonrió mientras veía el cálido ambiente que se había formado en aquel _azul_ lugar.

Peter junto a los demás se sentaron a hablar de Wade, Deadpool solo se sentó alejado del círculo mientras escuchaba lo que decían de él con nostalgia, podía sentir la tristeza de Peter sin necesidad de tocar su mano, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

Alguien se sentó a su lado pasándole una cerveza en lata.

—No se puede tomar en un cementerio. —Dijo Deadpool abriendo la lata, levantando su mascara hasta su boca y tomando.

—Debe ser difícil esto para ti también.

—Solo lamento no poder comer la chimichanga que compró para mí. —Decía Deadpool quien notó un temblor en Peter.

Peter tapó su boca completamente sorprendido al oír aquello, las lágrimas no pararon de caer mientras aquellos hombres le consolaban con pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda temblorosa.


	30. Chapter 30

Todos se fueron de allí y se trasladaron al bar donde Peter comenzó a tomar uno tras otro mientras el mismo chico del cementerio le trataba de negar pero los demás reclamaban.

Deadpool miró eso preocupado, si seguía así probablemente terminaría intoxicado así que lo tomó en sus brazos llevándoselo del lugar.

—No me toques maldito alfa —Se alejaba una vez afuera Peter— Te odio, te aborrezco, no me toques —Exclamaba con su voz temblorosa.

—Te llevaré a la torre. —Decía Deadpool tomando su brazo.

—No, no me toques. —Se alejaba Peter mareado.

—Cómo lo dije antes, si piensas que intento hacer algo no es así, no pienso aprovechar lo del vínculo.

—Maldito mentiroso ¡Me besaste! —Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a llamar a la policía.

—Sí, tienes razón, soy un maldito mentiroso —Dijo Deadpool tomando su celular— Tengo un problema aquí, omega. —Decía, Peter le quitó el celular y lo tiró a la calle, un auto pasó sobre él.

—Voy a ir solo a casa. —Decía mareado.

—De acuerdo, ve. —Decía Deadpool, Peter comenzó a caminar vacilante mientras luego de un tiempo deadpool le siguió.

Peter sintió esto mientras abrazaba sus brazos llorando.

—Deja de seguirme.

—No lo haré. —Peter alentó su caminar.

—Basta, por favor, basta. —El omega volteó a ver a Deadpool lleno de lágrimas.

—No... Ahora vamos a casa —Dijo Deadpool estirando su mano.

Peter tembloroso acercó su mano mientras lloraba y la tomó.

—Te odio tanto. —Deadpool depositó un besó en la mano de Peter.

—Lo sé.

Y llegaron a la casa que Peter no veía hace años, no preguntó nada y solo besó a Deadpool sobre la máscara, Deadpool levantó su máscara besándolo con pasión.

Sus cuerpos reaccionaron a aquello de inmediato, Peter empujó a Deadpool al sofá y se sentó sobre él liderando el beso.

—Oh vaya. —Decía jadeante el de máscara— ¿Peter? —Preguntó al verlo llorar.

—Te odio tanto... —Susurró quitándole la mascara a Deadpool pero no lo miró.

—¿Cómo?

—Todo, tus labios, el vínculo, lo que decías, las chimichangas. —Decía Peter con un hilo de voz.

—Peter-

—No trates de excusarte, nada, nada de lo que salga de tu boca va a compensar la mierda que hiciste. —Dijo Peter destrozado— a penas podía dormir, dormía llorando soñaba que lloraba por tu pérdida y despertaba llorando, en algún momento de mi vida realmente pensé que moriría sin ti. No te atrevas a huir otra vez, Wade. —La voz de Peter era golpeada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no importa lo que hayas hecho no cambia el que te siga amando con todo mi ser.

Wade lo apegó a él y comenzó a besarle, la calidez de aquellos besos le recordó a aquellos días en los que había tranquilidad, Peter se aferró a aquellos recuerdos mientras las lágrimas caían, el omega tomó la mano de aquel alfa buscando la paz que siempre le traía pero esta vez ambos eran un desastre.

—Cuando te perdí... Te sostuve entre mis brazos mientras gritaba tu nombre, esa imagen nunca salió de mi mente porque tus ojos... Tus ojos no brillaban. —Decía Peter recordando aquel momento— tuve miedo de seguir, tuve miedo de encontrar a alguien más y que muriera como tú, como todos, incluso pensé que tía May estaría mejor sin mí en mi vida. —Peter estaba completamente enojado— ¿Cómo fingiste tu muerte?

—No lo hice —Respondió Wade pero Peter se alejó.

—No me mientas, estoy harto que me mientas ¡Estabas muriendo y no me dijiste nada! —Cuando Peter luego de gritar dirigió su mirada a la cara de Wade palideció— ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? —Preguntó asumiendo de inmediato que aquel no había sido Wade.

—Nada de lo que diga justifica lo que pasó, tienes razón —Dijo Wade poniéndose su máscara— No quería volver hasta... Hasta arreglar el desastre que hicieron de mí pero supongo que no puedo escapar de ti.

—No puedes escapar de mí, eso es —Dijo Peter acercándose— ahora entiendo porqué Logan te dice maldito idiota. —Decía entre risas.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Nos acurrucamos?

—Me enojaría más si no, pero quítate eso. —Refiriéndose al traje.

—Me siento mas cómodo con el traje puesto-

—Quítatelo. —Decía Peter entrando a la habitación.

Este sacudió todo abriendo las ventanas dando paso al viento, la casa estaba relativamente limpia porque May solía venir.

Cuando Peter volteó a ver lo vio en unos calzoncillos blancos y todo su cuerpo quemado.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó acercándose.

—No lo hace. —Respondió alejándose de Peter.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama mirando al techo, hubo completo silencio.

—¿No me preguntarás nada? —Preguntó Wade mirando a Peter.

—Estoy esperando a que estés listo para contármelo. —Wade cerró sus ojos quedándose en silencio.

—Supe que tenía cáncer cuando estaba en el bar trabajando, me fui a negro, quedé inconsciente así que me llevaron al hospital donde me dijeron que tenía aproximadamente siete o seis, no recuerdo con exactitud, tumores, tenía cáncer pero no recuerdo mucho de ello, quise irme, prepararme para el tiempo que me quedara protegerte o conocer a alguien que lo hiciera por mí.

—Fue por aquello que te fuiste.

—Tony llegó a buscarme para usarme como ofrenda y ya sabes lo que pasó después, cuando me rescataron Tony notó los tumores, Natasha lo supo por él y Bruce Banner por Natasha, les dije que... Que no te dijeran porque quería disfrutar el año de vida que tenía al máximo —Wade miró a Peter— Después de todo tu probablemente me hubieras tenido encerrado todo el día ¿No?

—Con vigilancia cada segundo, si. —Decía Peter a lo que Wade rió delicadamente.

—Sólo quería verte feliz aunque sea por poco tiempo, llegó Logan, estabas enojado conmigo así que solo te miraba desde lejos preguntándome si podrías perdonarme. —Decía en un suspiro— aquella vez Logan había golpeado mi tumor así que lo sintió y tuve que decirles a ambos, Logan se te acercó aquella vez y llegué yo, mientras hablaba con él yo... —Decía mirando la puerta.

Wade se sentó de repente, Peter hizo lo mismo con preocupación.

—Vi a la muerte... —Dijo mientras la miraba en ese mismo instante en la puerta— Peter ¿Qué hay en la puerta?

—Absolutamente nada —Wade sonrió.

—Dicen que los muertos saben cuando morirán —Decía Wade sonriendo— Y es porque la ven a ella.

La muerte se acercó a Wade rodeándolo.

—¿Es permanente? —Preguntó, Peter miró a Wade con preocupación.

La muerte negó mientras atravesaba a Wade quien cayó muerto, Peter se acercó sin creer su actuación hasta que tomó su pulso.

—Peter, probablemente no me creas pero debo irme.

—¿Estás huyendo de nuevo?

**_Llévalo contigo._ **

Peter sintió un escalofrío mientras su sentido arácnido se activaba.

—Hay algo malo aquí, debemos irnos.

—No vas a llevar a Peter, chiquibaby es temporal, me necesitan en el inframundo. —Dijo Wade besándolo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —La muerte atravesó a Wade, Peter sintió aquello que había sentido con anterioridad y vio como la vida desaparecía de los ojos del alfa al igual que su cuerpo.


	31. Chapter 31

Cuando Peter llegó a la torre vio a todos mirando una película, se voltearon a ver a Peter quien estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Señor Stark

—Dime niño

—Tuvo ansiedad ¿No? ¿Tiene un cuarto de pánico? —Decía agitado.

—Si, al final del pasillo, te dejarán entrar. —Decía preocupado.

Peter corrió hacia ese lugar, las puertas se abrieron para él, era aprueba de sonido, una vez se sentó pegó un fuerte grito de frustración mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

—¡Te odio tanto! ¡Te fuiste y agh! ¡Vuelve aquí maldito idiota! —Gritaba tirando lo que pillara en la pared.

Cuando la película terminó fueron a ver como estaba y lo vieron dormido en el suelo con un cojín en su cara.

—Creo que le gusta deadpool. —Dijo Pepper de la nada, a Tony casi le da un ataque.

—¡¿Deadpool?! —Exclamó, Peter abrió los ojos.

—¿Donde está? ¡Lo voy a asfixiar con... —Decía sacando el cojín de su cara— con esto!

—Si, parece que le gusta —Decía May— Mi amor hueles a bar.

—Fui a ver a Wade y agh —Decía tirándose en el suelo— Me topé con sus amigos del trabajo que tenía, me llevaron al bar y Deadpool se puso... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer— ¡Vuelve aquí o te perseguiré! —Gritó frustrado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Tony ya preocupado.

—Tengo el vínculo con Deadpool porque...

—Porque Deadpool soy yo. —Decía una voz conocida.

Peter se sentó y miró a Wade, ya no tenía su piel quemada, los presentes estaban impactados, Tony se sujetó de Pepper quien estaba mas preocupada de la reacción de ambos.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Peter? ¡Lloró tu muerte, sufrió tanto! —Sin embargo la primera en atacar fue May— ¡Todos los días lloraba Wade! ¡Cada maldito día lo vi destrozado por tu culpa! —Pepper se interpuso entre ambos.

—Okay, vamos a calmarnos —Dijo Pepper— todo tiene explicación ¿Verdad, Wade? —Wade asintió con remordimiento.

Había dañado a Peter y a la única familia que le quedaba, cuando trató de acercarse a Peter Tony le detuvo.

—Ya no tienes derecho alguno de acercarte a él, apártate. —También estaba enojado.

Todos estaban completamente enojados con Wade, incluso Wade.

Hubo un silencio, todos estaban sentados frente a Wade quien no estaba listo para decirlo, no quería quedar como una víctima más.

—¿Seguro que tengo que decirlo aquí? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Me lo debes —Respondió de inmediato Peter— Nos lo debes.

—Agh mierda —Se quejó—, bien, dicen que las personas que morirán lo sabes y es verdad, cuando hablaba con Logan la vi mirándome, le pedí a Logan que cuidara de ti sin acercarse a ti, y con todo el dinero que junté trabajando tuvimos esa cita, esa cita era mi adiós definitivo, yo no iba a volver, Peter. Todo el tiempo me acechó y le rogaba tiempo para terminar el día a tu lado, quería que todo fuera perfecto, llamé al director para despedirme y nombré a Logan para que le agradeciera y morí, realmente morí, pero sentí tus pasos y tu llanto antes de hacerlo.

Peter sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho al oír y revivir aquel traumatico momento, tanto Tony como May le apoyaban.

—Fue cuando desperté en cierto lugar, era oscuro y estaba completamente amarrado, supe de quién se trataba cuando lo vi, no entiendo como pero me mantenían estable, con esa voz tan desagradable el suboficial primero me dijo que era una sorpresa que vieran a Logan otra vez. —Peter miro esto con sorpresa— me contó que Logan me había traicionado, que había robado mi cuerpo y que se lo había dado para que experimentara, llegó Francis, un idiota calvo blaquito que comenzó con “Mi cura” para el cáncer.

—¿Sabes? No te creo absolutamente nada. —Decía Tony.

—Querían forzar mi mutación, me inyectaron cosas para aumentar estas células que estaban en mí y con distintos tipos de tortura, estaba en un limbo de la vida y la muerte, nunca había sido mucho, me encerraban en pequeñas jaulas y golpeaban mi cuerpo con agua congelada a presión, golpes, ya sabes, cosas que te duelen hasta que molesté a Francis. —Decía Wade— Quizás esta sea la parte que pueden comprobar, era como una bomba de aire, me amarraron allí y encerraron mientras me quitaban y daban aire por tiempos cortos, esto- —Peter le interrumpió.

—Tu piel... Por eso tu piel estaba así —Entendía Peter.

—Mi piel se había quemado, pasaron muchas cosas, siempre había visto a la muerte todo este tiempo la vi allí pero cuando Francis me enterró su fierrote —Se interrumpió—, Eso se oyó mal, no la vi, el lugar se redujo a cenizas. Cuando me encontraron aún vivo me metieron en un programa del gobierno, un ejército me mantuvieron allí por años, Logan era uno de los integrantes del grupo, peleamos, maldita sea si que peleamos, ninguno de los dos nos podíamos matar así que no le prestamos atención, pero lo odiaba.

—¿Entonces cómo es que me cuidaba? —Preguntó Peter alzando su ceja.

—Ese es el punto, Logan a penas podía cumplir con lo que pedían y yo no era suficiente así que me echaron luego de unos cinco o cuatro años, por eso estoy aquí.

—Si sufriste tanta tortura, si tu piel se quemó ¿Por qué no veo las consecuencias en tu piel? —Preguntó May.

—Yo si las vi. —Decía Peter— Ven y dame la mano.

Wade se acercó con cuidado y estiró su mano, Peter la tomó y suspiró.

—Dime ¿Me mientes?

—No lo hago —Peter cerró sus ojos y asintió.

—Dime ¿Me ocultas algo?

—Si. —Peter lo miró extrañado porque mentía.

—Dime... ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? ¿Ya no te irás? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que si, si tu me lo permites. —Decía con una sonrisa.

Peter se lanzó a sus brazos mientras se aferraba a él, Wade lo tomó con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba.

—Tuve tanto miedo —Dijo Wade para sorpresa de todos— Pensé que me dejarías, no quería perderte —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

Tanto May como Tony pudieron ver las lágrimas que se formaron en los ojos de Wade.

—Te amo, Peter, realmente te amo. —Confesó Wade.

—Te amo, Wade. —Dijo alejándose y depositando un beso en sus labios.

Wade lo hizo girar con una sonrisa, Peter también sonreía pero las lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

—Tienes que decírselo a tus amigos, te extrañan.

—Iré solo —Dijo Wade dándole besitos en la mejilla mientras Peter reía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me van a matar —Peter rió porque probablemente sería cierto.

—No coman frente a un pobre —Dijo Tony.

—¿Pobre? Peter, recuerdas al doctor —Peter sonrió y miró a Tony.

—Oh, si que lo recuerdo. —Decía Peter alejándose.

—Parecía un perrito que alzó sus orejas al oír el nombre de su dueño —Ambos hicieron con sus manos unas orejitas.

—“ _Tony me habla mucho de ti_ ” me dijo así que... Se ven seguido, eh. —Decía Peter burlándose.

—No voy a tener esta conversación con los niños tragedia —Decía poniéndose de pie mientras la pareja reía.

Tony se acercó a Wade y puso ambas manos sobre cada brazo.

—Me alegro que estés a salvo. —Dijo para luego irse.

Wade sonrió levemente y se abrazó a Peter con fuerza dándole besitos cortos en su cara mientras este sonreía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pero sigo enojado. —Advertía.

—Por supuesto —Aceptaba Wade quién recibía un beso en sus labios de Peter.


	32. Chapter 32

—Hey~ cuanto tiempo —Decía Wade apareciendo en el bar, todos le apuntaron con el arma.

—¿Eres un espía mandado por el gobierno de Estados Unidos para espiar nuestras costumbres? —Preguntó el del bar.

—¡Weasel! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo! —Decía Wade acercándose mientras las armas le seguían.

—Estabas muerto Wade.

—Si, sobre eso, tengo algo que- ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Hijo de puta! —Exclamó mientras veía el hoyo que la bala hizo en su estomago— ¡Por tu culpa no me voy a poder acurrucar con Peter hoy!

—Wade, cuida tu lenguaje —Decía Peter entrando, todos bajaron sus armas.

—Ay no mames si eres Wade —Dijo Weasel luego de ver como entraba Peter.

—¡Si! —Gritó enojado.

—Pensé que eras un espía del gobierno, Peter ¿Seguro que no lo es?

—No lo es, eso creo. —Dijo alzando una ceja.

—Te dije que no vinieras conmigo, es peligroso. —Decía Wade besando su frente.

—Solo te vigilo para que no te escapes. —Decía con una sonrisa.

—Dale una sola mamada a Peter, nada más. —Pidió Wade.

—¿Estás seguro? Es tu novio. —Decía Weasel nervioso.

—Ve —Dijo riendo, Peter no entendió hasta que le entregaron un shot.

—Aquí está lista tu mamada.

—No te lo tomes, anda a dárselo a esa persona dile que es parte de él. —Dijo Wade señalando, Peter lo tomó y se lo dio a aquel hombre e hizo lo que pidió.

Al rato después se pusieron a pelear mientras Wade reía a carcajadas Peter miraba todo preocupado.

—¿Qué haces? Me hiciste empezar una pelea

—Tiene razón, hay que celebrarlo, dale un juguito de durazno. —Decía Wade con una voz infantil, Peter le golpeó.

—Bien, ¿Entonces tu como alfa puedes tomar lo más fuerte que tenga Weasel sin titubear? —Preguntó el omega alzando su ceja.

—Dámelo todo, papi. —Decía aceptando el desafío.

—Jack ¿Cierto? —Confirmaba Peter con el tipo asintiendo— ¿Me dejas usar tu bar?

—Todo tuyo. —Peter saltó por encima mientras reía con maldad.

Todo el mundo se empezó a juntar alrededor de Wade mientras reían.

—Vamos a empezar con un shot de Vodka —Wade asintió aprobando, los demás también viendo como Peter los medía y los ponía en una coctelera de hielo—, un shot de ron, un shot de tequila —Seguía diciendo mientras los espectadores hacían caras preocupados— un shot de gin, un shot de... ¿Tienes curasao blue? —Preguntó a Weasel quién asintió y lo buscó por él— Bien, como tuve ayuda serán dos shot de curasao blue, uy, son cuarenta grados. —Mostraba a todos— hielo y a agitar. —Decía Peter haciendo aquello— Jack ¿Me traes un vaso highball?

—Por supuesto, sí —Decía el pasándolo.

Peter vertió allí el licor que venía con el hielo y añadió cuatro shots de refresco de lima y limón, una vez lo termimó lo puso frente a Wade quien tragó saliva.

— _Adiós Motherfucker_. —Decía Peter con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos Wade! ¡No seas una niñita! —Las risas se hicieron notar al ver a Wade preocupado.

—Esto podría matarme —Dijo Wade, Peter le dio un beso en sus labios.

—No lo hará.

—¡Wade! ¡Wade! ¡Wade! —Gritaban a su alrededor.

—Malditos si caigo al hospital todos van a pagarlo. —Decía para luego respirar hondo y comenzar a tomárselo.

Al terminar hubo silencio.

—¿Y cómo estaba? —Preguntó Peter sonriendo.

—Estaba sua- —Wade cayó al suelo.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras que Peter saltaba la barra y se ponía en cuclillas cerca de él.

—¡Ja! Parece que un alfa promedio solo soporta seis shots. —Decía Peter mientras que Wade le miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—Que malo eres, Peter. —Dijo con dificultad— Llévame a casa ¿Si?

—Claro, vayámonos —Dijo Peter poniéndolo de pie— Con permiso, un alfa caído va pasando

—¿Dónde está tu honor, basura? —Preguntó uno mientras los otros se reían.

—Me voy a poder cuerdo y los voy a matar a todos excepto a Peter y Weasel. —Balbuceaba.

—Si, si. —Decía Peter.

A mitad de camino Wade ya ni siquiera podía apoyar sus pies en la calle así que Peter lo tomó como una recién casada, Wade bromeaba mientras jugueteaba coqueto con Peter.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Wade ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

—¿Tu crees que el señor Stark estará bien? —Preguntó Peter acomodándose en los brazos del bebido Wade.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

—Sabes, Steve se fue tuvieron una discusión, según oí Steve protege a los asesinos de los padres del señor Stark. —Wade miró eso confundido.

—Parecía un buen alfa

—Esa es una de las cosas, la otra es que se fue con su ex. —Wade hizo una mala expresión haciendo notar que Steve la había cagado— Y dejó a Tony solo con sus hijos.

—Mejor que ni se atreva a volver —Decía Wade abrazando a Peter— ¿Por qué no haces de cupido? Junta a Tony con Strange.

—¿Tu crees que funcionarían? Son demasiado iguales. —Decía Peter.

—No es algo bueno pero tampoco es algo malo —Decía Wade— Dale una oportunidad, quizás se convierta en su padrastro.

—Ni hablar, no todavía.

—No es tu decisión, Peter, déjalos ser felices y seamos felices nosotros acurrucaditos.

—Hmm, si —Decía besándolo.

Y se fueron a la cama abrazados Peter vio como Wade dormía abrazado a él, soltó un pequeño chillido que ahogó en el pecho desnuda de aquel chico mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Wade con una sonrisa.

—Estoy tan feliz que tengo miedo de que sea un sueño.

—Cuando despiertes voy a seguir aquí, te lo juro —Dijo entrelazando la mano de Peter con la suya.

Y Peter lentamente cerró sus ojos por fin durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Cuando Peter despertó lo primero que notó fue la piel sana de aquel hombre para luego mirar que este le miraba con amor.

—Buenos días —Dijo Wade recibiendo un abrazo que lo botó de la cama.

—Buenos días amor —Wade chilló como Peter mientras lo besaba y abrazaba lleno de amor.

Estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que golpearon la puerta, Wade al abrir recibió un fuerte abrazo tembloroso.

—Wade, Dios mío, que bueno que estás bien —Decía aquella mujer en un susurro.

—¿Nat? —Preguntó Wade sorprendido.


	33. Chapter 33

—¿Señorita Natasha? —Natasha miró a Peter con sorpresa y caminó hacia él poniendo un dedo en diagonal sobre sus labios.

—Ni una palabra a Tony ¿Entendido? —Peter asintió frenéticamente a lo que Natasha asintió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, supe que... Ya sabes, huiste con el enemigo.

—Conozco a Steve, no es malo, solo... Es un tonto que descongeló sus sentimientos por otro. —Decía Natasha sentándose en el sofá— ¿Qué tal está Tony? Destrozado debo imaginar.

—Exacto —Respondió de inmediato— si lo está

—No hay forma de que el vínculo deje de estar allí, solo hay que matar a Steve

—Puedo tomar ese rol —Se ofrecía Wade quien recibió un fuerte golpe de Natasha.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?

—No hice nada —Reprochaba— yo realmente morí allí, que otra persona haya tenido planes para mi cuerpo muerto deja de ser mi culpa —Natasha miró a Peter quien negó.

—Fue su ex.

—¿Estás sanado del todo? ¿No más cáncer? —Wade asintió— ¿Cómo?

Wade se quedó un buen rato hablando con Natasha mientras Peter miraba con atención las facciones que nunca pensó que llegaría a ver luego de verlo partir.

Natasha luego de saber todo los abrazó a ambos y se fue como llegó, cuando ella se fue Peter comenzó a hacer gestos con la mano.

—¿Cuántos meses crees que tenga el señor Stark?

—¿Embarazado? ¿Unos tres meses? —Pensaba Wade— ¿Por qué, chiquibaby?

Peter frunció el ceño mientras movía sus dedos, Wade le miró hasta que hizo una expresión de sorpresa junto con Peter.

—¿No se había ido Steve hace un año? —Preguntó Deadpool.

—Entonces... ¿De quién es el bebé? —Preguntó Peter hasta que miró a Wade quién sonreía— ¡No!

—¡Oh si bebé! —Peter tomó su mano y lo sacó de casa— Mi cabeza —Se quejaba con dolor.

Peter le llevó casi a rastras a la torre donde vio a Harley viendo televisión junto con May mientras comían cereales.

—¿Y Tony? —Preguntó Wade, ambos miraron a la pareja y señalaron a la habitación— Te espero aquí. —Dijo sentándose al lado de May quien le hizo un espacio.

Peter al entrar lo vio acostado mirando al techo, este le miró de reojo y suspiró.

—Te tomó más tiempo del que debía —Decía Tony mientras le hacia espacio a Peter quien se acostó a su lado.

—¿De quién es? —Preguntó mirando lo mismo que Tony.

—De Strange —Confesó como si nada.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —Preguntó curioso.

—No lo sé Peter, las cosas solo pasan —Decía tocando su vientre, Peter también lo hizo.

—¿Te gusta al menos?

—La vida no se resume en un te gusta o no, Peter.

—No quiero enterarme que lo hiciste por despecho —Confesaba Peter con seriedad.

—No lo hice por eso, créeme que no

—Estas enamorado como adolescente —Se burlaba Peter, Tony le tiró una almohadilla— ¿Él sabe?

—No y no te atrevas a decirlo.

—Mala idea de hecho, muy mala —Decía Peter alejando su mano del vientre de Tony.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, si Wade quedara embarazado y me lo ocultara por tanto tiempo como hizo con lo del cáncer probablemente me enfadaría muchísimo, opacaría por completo una noticia buena. —Decía con normalidad.

—Tienes un punto, quizás deba decírselo hoy —Dijo para luego sacar a Peter de la cama—, Vete.

—Si señor —Dijo Peter saliendo, al salir se sentó en el sofá sobre May quien lo acomodó y se quedaron viendo películas.

Harley solo miraba con curiosidad a Wade quien ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de May mientras se quedaba dormido.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó el niño.

—Es mi novio —Respondió Peter— Se llama Wade Wilson.

—¿Tienes novio? ¿Tú? —Preguntaba incrédulo para molestar a Peter.

Ambos se pusieron a pelear con almohadillas mientras May trataba de no moverse para no despertar a Wade.

Una vez se levantó Tony tomaron desayuno, hicieron que ambos chicos se bañaran ya que olían a licor y fueron al cementerio, a Tony no le gustaba eso así que fue a la casa de Strange.

Una vez en el cementerio Wade se robó unas flores y la puso en tumba de Ben, cuando miró a su alrededor vio a Peter en su tumba y se acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que... Costumbre. —Dijo cabizbajo— Te amaba con mi corazón, cuando te fuiste sentí una agonía, incluso antes de que cayeras al suelo desperté, fue un dolor tan abrumador.

Wade miró aquello con preocupación y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sufrir eso sin aviso alguno? —Preguntó con sus ojos lagrimosos.

—¿Hubieras preferido sufrir todo el año? —Preguntó Wade.

—Quizás así hubiera-

—No Peter, el dolor no funciona así, uno no se prepara para algo, no hubiera dolido menos —Peter quien lo miraba desvío su mirada, Wade con su mano hizo que lo mirara nuevamente— Ese era mi último deseo porque probablemente no hubiera soportado verte morir lentamente junto conmigo.

Peter lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Wade besaba su frente.

—No tienes ni idea ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué?

—De cuánto me ayudaba ver tu sonrisa, tus expresiones, eras mi morfina, si hubiera perdido eso hubiera muerto incluso antes de poder procesarlo. —Decía Wade mientras Peter lloraba en su pecho.

—Te amo. —Susurró.

—Yo también lo hago Peter. —Respondió besando su cabeza.

Sintieron unos pasos apresurados hacia ellos, ambos miraron y vieron a Tony pálido acercándose casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Peter poniéndose de pie.

—Me llegó una llamada, te necesitan de forma urgente en California, nos vamos

—Oh cielos —Susurró Peter recordando— La exposición de ciencia, ah maldición, Wade debo irme

—Iré contigo hay alguien esperándome allá ¿Puedo?

—¿Qué esperan? Creo que tenemos tiempo de llegar —Dijo Tony caminando acelerado.

Ellos le siguieron hasta el Jet, Peter estaba nervioso y pasaba en el baño arreglando su cabello y mostrándole a Wade quien terminó por arreglarle el cabello el mismo con sus manos.

Antes de salir del Jet Peter besó a Wade y salieron junto con Tony a aquel lugar.

Un pie puesto en ese lugar bastó para que comenzaran a hablar, Peter recordó como había huido del lugar con Tony y bajó su mirada avergonzado.


	34. Chapter 34

—Sube la cabeza —Dijo Tony—, no dejes que absolutamente nadie cambie como eres, caminemos, echaré un ojo por aquí.

—Si, señor Stark —Asintió Peter quien comenzó a caminar con ambos alfas.

Luego de un tiempo se acercó una chica rubia hacia Peter acelerada.

—¿Dónde estabas? Ven, estamos atrasados. —Dijo tomando la mano de Peter mientras lo arrastraba.

Un segundo bastó para que Peter cayera al suelo y Gwen soltara a Peter, el omega miró a Wade enojado al igual que Tony quien le golpeó.

Gwen al final se fue con Peter quien estaba avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho por eso —Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—En todos estos años no te había visto tan feliz, Peter, no te preocupes, está bien —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Señor Stark, es un gusto —Decía Harry extrovertido como siempre.

—Un gusto, Harry Osborn. —Respondió sin ánimo mientras miraba todo— ¿Para que se supone que funciona esto? —Preguntó tomando un proyecto.

—Es un extractor de suciedad-

—Es una aspiradora con más potencia —Dijo Wade— Vaya

Tony se retiró del lugar blanqueando sus ojos, Wade con Harry le siguieron.

—¿Ves por qué te creas enemigos, Tony? Luego aquel pobre chico será un gran científico y te atacará con armas nucleares. —Exageraba Wade mientras que Tony solo sonrió al oírlo hablar— ¡No te preocupes niño! el señor Stark financiará tu super aspiradora tres mil con tal de que en el futuro no te vuelvas un dolor de trasero. —Decía Wade, Tony solo levantó su pulgar asintiendo, el niño cayó feliz.

—Oye, tu tienes mucha confianza con el señor Tony Stark —Decía Harry a Wade quien le sonrió.

—Tu me caes bien —Dijo Wade para luego mirar a Peter acercarse.

—Vendrá alguien, presentará su proyecto, me gustaría que se quedarán —Dijo mientras abrazaba a Wade.

—¿Valdrá la pena?

—Sin duda creo que más que una aspiradora —Decía Wade riendo.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Estará el nombre de Tony en una aspiradora super potente —Tony rió levemente al igual que Peter.

El omega desvió su mirada y vio a Harry completamente sorprendido, Peter se alejó de Harry acercándose a él.

—Harry te presento al señor Stark y a Wade Wilson —Decía algo nervioso.

—¿Wade Wilson? ¿No es el que nombras al dormir? —Preguntó casual, Peter le tapó la boca sonrojado.

—Yo no digo el nombre de nadie al dormir —A Tony se le escapó una carcajada mientras Wade solo desviaba su mirada con una sonrisa.

De repente Peter se sintió pequeño, como si no estuviera en la sinfonía de ambos, se sintió tan débil, tan apartado quería huir y no sabía el porqué de aquella situación.

—¿Peter? —Preguntó Harry preocupado, Wade volteó a verlo, estaba completamente pálido.

—Peter —Susurró, este le miró y vio su mano.

Este la sujetó, a los segundos Wade comenzó a caminar de la mano con Peter saliendo del lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Preguntó casi sin dejar terminar la pregunta a Wade— Estás distante.

—Ah, Peter —Suspiró Wade— Tienes una vida aquí ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé, pero tu también te vas a convertir en parte de ella, te quiero a mi lado, quiero que todos vean lo que somos

—Presumido —Bromeaba el alfa.

—Lo soy —Decía Peter besándolo, Wade le tomó la mejilla del omega alargando el beso— No quiero perderte.

—Ni yo a ti —Susurró Wade tomando su mano— ¿Volvemos?

—Por supuesto. —Al volver Peter se fue para arreglar todo, era uno de los organizadores.

—Así que eres novio de Peter eh... ¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces? —Preguntó alzando su ceja.

—¿Es esta la típica evaluación de mejor amigo?

—Acabas de perder un punto —Wade solo esbozó una leve sonrisa para luego mirar a Peter.

—Teníamos seis años, probablemente yo ocho pero él tenía seis, nos conocimos en el hospital. —Harry le miró con sorpresa, Peter no lo había nombrado nunca.

—¿Hace cuanto que son novios? —Wsde frunció su ceño confundido.

—¿Cinco años?

—Son seis años, niño. —Corrigió Stark mientras tomaba la chatarra de los participantes.

—Seis años —Dijo a Harry.

—¿Por qué nunca te nombró? ¿Por qué no lo venias a ver? —Stark alejó a Wade de Harry al escuchar las preguntas.

—¿Crees que sea funcional? —Preguntó Stark.

—Sinceramente, ni siquiera se que es esto, ¿Nos guías?

Harry notó como ambos habían cambiado el tema de forma radical así que fue a preguntarle a Peter quien también cambió el tema.

Y llegó el invitado, pero no llegó sólo, estaba sobre algo, esto alertó a Peter, a Wade y a Tony quien estaba apunto de colocarse su armadura.

—Tienes que salir de aquí ahora —Dijo Wade a Tony quien recibió la mirada de aquel hombre.

—Pero si es Tony Stark mirando que robar esta vez —Exclamaba, Wade se puso frente a Tony—, ah claro y obviamente su guardia.

Eran tentáculos que salían de su espalda, eran metálicos, era tecnología avanzada, Peter alcanzó a interponerse entre ellos y sujetó uno de esos con fuerza.

—Wade, saca de aquí a Tony. —Decía concentrado.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado —Wade tomó a Tony del brazo y lo sacó del lugar mientras Peter se encargaba de distraerlo— Anda al Jet y vete, vuelve en unas horas cuando haya acabado.

—¿Y Peter?

—Tiene a alguien que lo cuida, vete —Dijo Wade, Tony asintió y se fue con rapidez.

Eso no es algo que haría él pero dentro tiene algo que cuidar y los tres lo sabían.

Cuando entró al lugar esquivó uno de los tentáculos.

—Wade, necesito ayuda, distraelo un poco.

—De acuerdo, ven aquí —Decía Wade, Peter se acercó y lo besó— Cuídate

—Lo haré, solo llamaré a un viejo amable vecino —Decía con una sonrisa, Wade le miró extrañado mientras recibía un golpe directo de uno de los tentáculos.

—Okay, ya me hiciste enojar —Decía Wade acomodando su quebrado brazo.

Harry vio aquello impactado, estaba seguro que un golpe con aquella fuerza y a aquella velocidad pudo haber desnucado a cualquiera.

Wade corrió tratando de esquivar los tentáculos y cuando uno estuvo a punto de golpearlo una telaraña lo detuvo, Wade se alejó y miró a aquel chico tenía un traje apegado, azul y negro con una araña en su pecho.

—Hola a todos. —Decía con carisma.

Wade solo sonrió y se puso a su lado.

—Lamentablemente no tengo mi traje, sino combinaríamos. —Decía Wade, Spider-man solo le dedicó una expresión de amor que era invisible para Wade.

Ambos corrieron hacia aquel hombre para pelear en equipo.


	35. Chapter 35

Constantemente Wade era el que hacia las pausas para sacar a los que se escondían hasta que Harry se opuso a salir.

—Harry ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Según sé, el tentáculos locos no es fan de _One Direction_. 

—Lo conozco, sé quién es, quizás... Quizás pueda hablar con él. —Decía nervioso.

—¿Hablar con él? ¡Está desquiciado!

—Pero no siempre fue así Wade, déjame razonar con él.

—¡Spider-Boy! —Gritó Wade mientras Spider-man sostenía un tentáculos.

—¡Es Spider-man! —Gritó este— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Harry Styles quiere hablar con el tentáculos locos! —Gritó, Harry miró esto con sorpresa porque no se sentía la lucha a muerte.

—¡¿Harry Styles?! ¡Vaya Harry, no sabía que tenías una doble vida! —Wade rió— ¡Sólo una oportunidad, si no funciona te irás!

—Vamos —Dijo Wade tirándole del brazo.

—¡Otto! —Gritó Harry Osborn— ¡Soy Harry, Harry Osborn! ¡¿Me recuerdas?!

—Vaya, el heredero de Oscorp, una empresa corrupta y no, maldito niño hijo de papá, no soy Otto, dime Dr. Octopus.

—Mala señal —Dijo Wade tomando a Harry mientras salían corriendo.

Wade cuando alejó a Harry del peligro vio como el sonido del vidrio quebrándose sonaba y salía aquel héroe disparado.

—Ah maldición. ¡Ahora sé porqué se separó _One Direction_! ¡Tu culpa! —Gritó Wade corriendo a ver como el héroe caía al suelo arrastrándose en este.

Spider-man se estiró en el suelo adolorido, estaba muy herido, había un leve rastro de sangre en el suelo que dejó al caer, este sintió un movimiento y al verlo vio a Wade imitándolo.

—Ya sabes... Estaba entrando en calor. —Se excusaba en broma.

—Mira arañita, eres muy fuerte, no necesitaste armas, ni nada mas que tus telarañas, lo hiciste bien.

—¿Bromeas? Me pateó el trasero

—Alabado sea entonces los tentáculos que patearon tu trasero. —Spider-man rió, debajo de aquella máscara dejaba escapar unas lágrimas.

—No puedo hacerlo, Wade, no soy tan fuerte. —Decía, Wade le miró apenado— ¿Desde hace cuanto que atardeció?

Spider-man estiró su herida mano al cielo mientras un leve sollozo dejaba salir.

—¿Son las heridas o la frustración?

—Es todo, no he tenido el tiempo de procesar nada. —Decía con una voz temblorosa— Soy una basura como para salvar el mundo, soy débil, es el primer adversario fuerte y-

—¿Y te rendirás? —Preguntó Wade mirando hacia el cielo— ahora es cuando tienes que ponerte de pie, Spider-man, porque mira lo que hiciste —Decía Wade señalando a los que salvó Peter— Eres su héroe, levántate y no los decepciones, levántate y pateale su maldito trasero

Spider-man sonrió y se acercó a Wade depositando un beso en sus labios con la máscara puesta, Wade se alejó extrañado mientras el hombre araña se ponía de pie con dolor.

—Gracias Wade. —Decía Spider-man tirando su telaraña.

Wade tapó su boca con su mano casi limpiando su esta, el alfa no tenía ni idea de que Peter era la arañita que se perdía en la lejanía.

—Eres todo un rompe corazones, ¿No? Wade —Decía Harry quien había sido testigo de la escena.

—No me interesa, solo quiero a Peter ¿Dónde está?

—Pensé que lo sabías, venía a preguntar.

—No lo sé, tengo que irme. —Dijo Wade serio.

Wade se fue a una casa, al abrir vio a una mujer morena ciega sentada en el sofá.

—Hola ciega Al. —Esta sacó de inmediato un arma apuntando equivocadamente al refrigerador.

—Maldición Wade, ¿Dónde habías estado?

—Con Peter, de hecho, ahora tengo que hacer una estupidez.

—¿A quién matarás esta vez?

—A un tipo malo como siempre. —Decía Wade tomando otro de los trajes que tenía hechos.

Se armó listo para todo y salió de aquella casa llamando a un taxi el cual apareció casi de inmediato.

—Es difícil estar de ciudad en ciudad señor Pool. —Decía aquel taxista.

—Pero aquí estas, hoy es una verdadera misión así que prende la radio —Decía Deadpool entrando al taxi.

Aquel hombre lo hizo, estos reportaban el lugar donde Spider-man se enfrentaba a Octopus.

Al llegar le dijo al tipo del taxi que se fuera a un lugar seguro mientras él se escabullía en la sombra.

De repente Wade sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre, miro a Spider-man tocar ese mismo sector, en ese momento lo supo todo.

Deadpool corrió hacia Otto sacando sus armas filosas de la espalda, Spider-man vio esto extrañado.

—¡¿Deadpool?! —Exclamó Spider-man con una palidez oculta en su rostro— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Hacer que la cárcel sea permanente. —Dijo mientras sentía el dolor que Spider-man sentía ahora mismo.

Wade saltó por los tentáculos y poniendo ambas cuchillas en una equis se acercó a la cabeza de Otto.

—¡Wade! ¡NO LO HAGAS! —Gritó Spider-man viendo como Deadpool lo hacia de todas maneras pero era atravesado por unos de los tentáculos.

Spider-man cayó al suelo tapando su boca mientras veía como la sangre era invisible en aquel traje rojo.

Los tentáculos de forma inmediata dejaron de funcionar, Wade cayó al suelo mientras trataba de levantarse Spider-man lo envolvió en una telaraña.

—Mataste a un hombre —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Ve a atender esa herida, Peter —Spider-man se sorprendió por completo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si te mueres moriré yo contigo —Decía Wade sin energía.

_Es cierto_

Tanto Wade como Peter pudieron verla allí.

_No te queda mucho tiempo, aunque tienes buena rapidez al sanar._

El sentido arácnido de Peter estaba vuelto loco.

Wade se puso de pie y tomó a Spider-man del brazo.

—¿Qué haces?

—No te atrevas a hablarme. —Dijo Wade enojado, Peter sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al oír aquello.

El taxi llegó y se llevó a ambos.

—Señor Spider-man, es un honor conocerlo, en serio, mi nombre es —Wade sacándose su máscara le interrumpió.

—No le hagas hablar.

El taxi se descontroló por unos segundos ya que el de taxi había mirado a Wade con sorpresa.

—Señor Pool, es hermoso —Decía, Wade solo le indicó hacia donde ir.

—Wade, yo-

—No. —Respondió de inmediato mientras Peter dejaba caer unas lágrimas.

El viaje fue silencioso, al llegar al hospital tomaron de inmediato a Peter en una camilla y Deadpool sólo se fue a donde la ciega Al mientras tiraba todo lo que encontrara a la mierda.


	36. Chapter 36

Al llegar al hospital estaba vestido como Wade y no estaba solo, tanto May como Tony estaban con él.

—Tienes que entenderlo —Decía Tony a Wade quien se notaba desde lejos que estaba enojado.

—Por esto —Dijo señalando a la sala de cirugía donde estaba Peter— Por eso mismo les dije que no debía ser un héroe. —Tony tragó saliva al verlo tan agitado.

—No puedes controlar lo que es —Decía May nerviosa.

—¡No quiero controlarlo! —Exclamó Wade— Solo quiero mantener lo que más amo a salvo, si no me entiendes pregúntale a Tony Stark.

Tony sabía que Wade tenía razón con lo de proteger al niño, también tenía razón en que también quería protegerlos a todos, nunca pensó que se veía de esa forma al decirlo.

—Peter tiene la capacidad de elegir lo que quiere ser, ¿Qué es mas noble que ser un héroe?

—¿Qué tal ser un maestro con vocación? ¿Qué tal de crear una fortuna y ayudar a todos los que lo necesitan? —Preguntó Wade ya más calmado.

—Wade...

—No quiero perder a Peter ¿Es tan difícil de imaginar? —May lo abrazó, un abrazo maternal.

—Querido, todos amamos a Peter, no queremos perderlo, significa mucho para nosotros tanto como para ti. —Decía tranquilizándolo, Wade aceptó el abrazo correspondiendo.

—¿Pero héroe? ¿Por qué eso? —Decía preocupado.

—Peter es fuerte, de seguro que puede con una responsabilidad así. —Decía May.

Habían pasado horas, Tony fue con May a un hotel para pasar la noche mientras Wade se quedó allí.

Cuando Peter abrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fue la calidez en su mano mientras que su cuerpo se envolvía en un frío horrible, el trató de levantar su mano pero tenía el suero conectado.

—Tu mascara sigue allí, no esperes lo mismo de tu traje. —Decía Wade con sus ojos cerrados.

—Wade —Llamó Peter con sus ojos llorosos— Lo siento tanto

—Lo único que quería para ti era... Tranquilidad, quería que estuvieras a salvo, mira como te fallé.

—Te amo —Dijo de la nada— No me odies, por favor —Susurró con una voz temblorosa.

—Oh Peter, no, no te odio por supuesto que no —Decía Wade levantando la mascara de Spider-man y dándole un beso en sus labios para luego ponerla donde estaba— Fui un idiota, realmente lo siento

—Si lo fuiste —Dijo con una leve risita.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Wade acariciando su mano.

—Todavía tengo un poco de dolor pero creo que podré moverme ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Peter.

—Si lo deseas —Peter se sentó con cuidado.

—No me gustan los hospitales y tenemos cosas que discutir. —Decía con seriedad.

Peter tomó sus prendas y fue alzado por Wade mientras el alfa desconectaba todo de su cuerpo.

Wade lo llevó en sus brazos a casa de la ciega Al, allí la vio dormir en el sofá con su boca abierta y la pistola en su mano.

—Vete a dormir a tu cama. —Decía Wade mientras Peter miraba a la señora con sorpresa.

—Vete al carajo, Wade —Decía despertando asustada.

—Peter, ella es Al, Al al que miras es Peter

—Que gracioso eres Wade —Decía Al poniéndose de pie— Pero es un gran placer conocerte Peter, Wade nunca cierra la boca una vez habla de ti. —Ella estiró su mano hacia un lado de forma errónea.

Wade puso a Peter en la dirección en la que Al puso su mano para que el omega saludara y eso hizo.

—Es un gusto también, señora Al. —Decía Peter.

—Si van a tener sexo díganme de inmediato para ponerme los auriculares —Peter se sonrojó de golpe.

—No lo vamos a hacer pero vamos a discutir así que de todas maneras pontelos. —Dijo Wade, Peter lo miró, le tenía confianza a aquella mujer.

Cuando subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación Peter se recostó allí con dolor.

—Wade mataste a alguien —Dijo Peter quitando su máscara.

—Era alguien malo

—¡Tu no puedes decidir quien vive y quien no solo porque es alguien malo!

—Aquel hombre, Otto, era un desquiciado, no importa cuantas veces irá a prisión, siempre volvería más violento que nunca y adivina a quien iría a buscar, a ti, Peter. —Dijo Wade con un tono golpeado.

—Puedo con él

—¡No puedes, mira como te dejó! —Exclamó Wade dándole la espalda.

—Solo... Deja de matar personas, te lo pido por favor —Dijo Peter tranquilizándose.

Wade volteó mostrando una cara de desaprobación.

—¿Y yo cuando te pedí que no fueras un héroe? ¿Me hiciste caso? —Preguntó, Peter sintió una clavada en su pecho.

—Esto no lo hago por ti, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ellos porque en las calles hay peligros que son tan pequeños que los mismos héroes como el señor Stark ignoran, lo hago porque adquirí poder y porque este poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad, tengo algo que cumplir Wade, ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. —Dijo con determinación, Wade le miró haciendo un silencio para luego suspirar.

—Está bien, Peter —Aceptó Wade acostándose a su lado— También intentaré ser mejor pero no te prometo nada.

Peter lo besó lleno de amor, Wade siguió el beso apegándose a su cuerpo, el beso siguió apasionándose cada vez más hasta que terminaron teniendo relaciones sexuales, abajo estaba la ciega Al tapando sus oídos mientras toda la casa se impregnaba de las hormonas de Peter.

A la mañana siguiente Wade despertó viendo a un risueño Peter mirándolo abrazado a su torso desnudo, Wade lo besó abrazándolo mientras sentía su celular vibrar.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó contestando.

—Wade ¿Y Peter?

—Está conmigo, tranquilos.

—Tiene clases hoy, que vaya ahora porque ya están pensando en expulsarlo. —Decía Tony, Wade suspiró y asintió.

—Ponte algo de mi ropa Peter, el baño está a la izquierda. —Peter asintió saludando a Tony desde lejos— Lo llevaré, no te preocupes, adiós.

Peter luego de que Wade cortó se sentó en las piernas del alfa mientras lo besaba y abrazaba, se acurrucaron hasta el siguiente día donde esta vez si debía ir.


	37. Chapter 37

Habían pasado los meses, a Tony cada vez se le notaba más el vientre las cosas para él andaban bien a excepción de Strange quien había tenido un accidente y ya no estaba en contacto con Tony, este no alcanzó a decirle que la niña era suya, sí, una niña.

La vida en pareja de Peter con Wade era algo complicada ya que Peter era un genio que iba a una universidad que le exigía el máximo, antes no era problema pero ahora el tiempo para ellos era corto, pareciera que el patrullaje era el único tiempo que tenían juntos y lo tenían que invertir en la gente desconocida.

Cuando Tony dio a luz a Morgan, Peter fue el primero en tomarlo luego de Tony, parecía tan emocionado viendo como el bebé lloraba en sus brazos, Tony sólo sonrió al ver aquella escena, el primero y probablemente la última de sus más grandes creaciones.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasaban juntos, estaban completamente enamorados, sus ojos, la manera en la que se miraban al hacer acciones normales como hablar con otras personas, estaban completamente perdidos el uno por el otro.

May al verlos recordaba con nostalgia la relación que tenía con Ben, no había otro para Peter, se amaban completamente, se adoraban, sin saberlo ellos realmente hicieron un vínculo más inquebrantable que con el que nacieron.

Habían pasado los años y Peter por fin se había graduado, cuando salió luego de recibir el título lo primero que vio al subir la mirada fue ver a Tony con Morgan en sus brazos y Harley a su lado, estaba Pepper también muy emocionada al igual que May, Wade le miraba feliz, tenía una gran familia ahora.

Celebró todo el día con su familia en Nueva York, Harley se burlaba de él en broma, Morgan tenía un año ya y era bastante curiosa, Wade constantemente se peleaba con Tony por no compartir opinión.

Al final del día Wade secuestró a Peter llevándolo a una cita, pasearon en bote y al final fueron por unas chimichangas, allí estaba Julio ya bastante viejo a comparación, al ver a Wade lloró abrazándolo con fuerza, Peter miró aquella escena con emoción, había esperado mucho tiempo para ver aquella escena.

Wade también lo abrazó con fuerza, era lo más cercano a un padre que tuvo en aquellos días, hablaron tanto entre ellos incluyendo a Peter, comieron chimichangas y él terminó el día una vez la pareja se despidió.

Entre risas ellos entraron a la escuela en plena noche, Wade le tomó la mano y se quedó en cierto punto.

—Aquí comenzó todo —Dijo Wade con una sonrisa.

—Aunque no me reconociste —Reía Peter.

Wade se puso se rodillas frente a Peter mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de color azul la cual abrió mostrando un anillo, Peter retrocedió temblando.

—Peter... Eres el amor de mi vida y quería preguntarte ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —Preguntó nervioso.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con sus ojos lagrimosos.

—Si —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Peter se tiró sobre él besándolo repetidamente, mientras temblaba y de sus ojos caían lágrimas que parecía brillar más que aquella gema del anillo.

—Te amo tanto Wade —Decía Peter susurrante con una voz temblorosa— Por supuesto que si.

Lentamente Peter sintió el nerviosismo de Wade al este tomar su mano para poner el anillo, Peter esbozó una sonrisa mientras su mano temblaba, el anillo una vez puesto le quedaba perfecto.

—Oh por dios me voy a casar —Decía mirando el anillo mientras abrazaba a Wade quien se aferró al omega.

—Te adoro, Peter

—Y yo a ti chiquibaby —Decía con un gran sonrisa, Wade le miró ofendido.

—Esa es mi frase, te demandaré

—Bueno, dentro de poco seré tu esposo así que voy a tener todo lo que te pertenezca —Wade lo tomó en brazos haciéndolo girar mientras se besaban.

Cuando salieron de la escuela y caminaban por la calle Peter comenzó a chillar mientras saltaba, Wade miró aquello riendo, la verdad es que ambos estaban tan emocionados que querían presumirlo por todas partes.

Mientras lo que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor lo único que veía era a una pareja completamente felices.

A penas llegaron a la torre comenzaron a chillar mostrándoles a todos lo que había pasado.

—¡Dijo que si! —Gritó Wade saltando mientras abrazaba a Tony quien reía, Peter se abrazó a ellos y comenzó a saltar también.

—¡Dije que si!

May vio aquello entre lágrimas, Peter se veía tan feliz, en cierto tiempo pensó que no viviría para ver eso, pero lo hizo y estaba completamente feliz.

Pasaron muchas cosas, todo fue un completo caos pero todos estaban felices organizando todo hasta que llegó el día, allí estaba Wade con un traje negro y una camisa roja, traía un corbatín de lazo, la ciega Al, el taxista y Weasel eran sus caballeros de honor.

Y allí entraba el sonriente Peter, el ramo en sus manos temblaba de los nervios que tenía, traía un traje azul con una camisa blanca, Wade dejó caer una lágrima de la emoción mientras lo veía acercándose, ambos se miraban, el tiempo parecía detenerse en ese momento.

Wade recordó cada detalle, cuantas lágrimas invisibles Peter derramó, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus manos temblorosas, todo fue tatuado con tinta en sus memorias.

Una vez frente a frente escuchaban las palabras del que los casaba, Tony Stark.

—Quién se quiera oponer a esta boda sabrá que tiene a un mercenario listo para perseguirlo y a un super héroe ignorando el problema, entonces ¿Alguien se opone a la boda? —Preguntó, Wade rió al igual que Peter quien estaba avergonzado.

Alguien entró por la puerta en ese momento, Wade sonrió alegre mientras Tony palidecia.

—Lo siento por interrumpir —Decía Natasha con timidez.

Luego de los votos llegó la famosa frase a las que todo el mundo se salta.

—Con el poder que me dio- que me di —Corrigió Tony—, los declaro marido y esposo, puede besar al novio.

Ambos se acercaron, juntaron sus manos sintiendo lo que el otro sentía, Wade acarició la mejilla de Peter limpiando las lágrimas de emoción que caían por sus mejillas, cada detalle, cada expresión, cada lágrima hacia aquel momento tan especial, se sentía como si lo mirara por primera vez, siempre se sentía así pero su amor crecía cada vez más.

Lentamente se acercaron y juntaron sus labios mientras cerraban sus ojos, había tanto amor que fue transmitido en aquel momento que las personas a su alrededor no entendían el porque dejaban caer lágrimas en un momento tan hermoso.

Todos los que estuvieron allí en el viaje de aquella pareja lloraban, sufrieron tanto pero allí están siendo felices como lo merecían.

Al separarse Peter recibió un abrazo de Tony.

—Lo hiciste bien hijo —Peter rompió en llanto en aquel momento, Wade sonrió mientras recibía las felicitaciones de la ciega Al.

—Lo hiciste ¿No? Es tu sueño cumplido —Wade la abrazó.

—Si lo es —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Tony también abrazó a Wade con fuerza.

—Cuidalo con todo lo que tienes ¿Si?

—Por supuesto —Respondió Wade con su voz temblorosa.

Luego de aquello los recién casados se tomaron de la mano mirándose mientras caían lágrimas sin detenimiento.

—Te amo Peter

—Te amo Wade —Ambos comenzaron a caminar entrelazando sus manos.

Al salir del lugar se besaron nuevamente mientras tiraban pétalos de rosas, la emoción del momento era algo que sabían no lo iban a olvidar nunca.

La sonrisa de todos los que amaban, las emociones, los bailes, las risas, la felicidad que todos emanaban fue lo que hizo que aquel lugar se invadiera de una cálida luz como aquellos recuerdos que tenían en su corazón.

**_Dime, Peter ¿Lo recuerdas como yo?_ **

Recuerdas cuando saliste del baño llorando abrazándome, no entendía porqué pero podía sentir tu corazón latir emocionado, me dijiste susurrante que tendríamos un bebé luego de un año de nuestro matrimonio, quizás fue la primera vez que me viste romper el llanto mientras te abrazaba, estaba tan feliz, sé que tu también lo estabas, te abracé y te juré que los protegería con mi vida, te dije que te amaba y tu me besaste diciéndome que también me amabas, dime Peter ¿Recuerdas aquellos momentos con todo el amor que nos rodeaba? Me pregunto si me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Cuando tengo aquella duda solo tengo que mirar tus ojos para saber que me amas como yo te amo a ti, poner tu mano en tu vientre y sentir lo que hemos creado, todo lo que hemos construido juntos, me hace estremecer porque sé que pasaremos el resto de nuestros días juntos amándonos, forjando una familia y que al llegar el último de nuestros días tomar tu mano e irnos juntos al paraíso.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
